Win A Date With Dean Winchester
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Dean is a well known, famous Hollywood actor. With a reputation as a bad boy. Castiel is one of his adoring fans who has just won a date with the man himself. Loosely based on the movie 'Win A Date With Tad Hamilton'. Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel. AU! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story is based _very_ loosely on the movie 'Win a date with Tad Hamilton'. It doesn't follow the same plot…just the part about winning a date with the celebrity our dear Castiel has crush on. He gets to play the adoring fan girl for once. Read, relax and enjoy. X

"Chapter 1 The contest

"_I thought you said you would always love me."_

"_I do love you, why can't you see that?"_

"_But you were with her."_

"_It's not what you think! I love you! I've never been with anyone else. It's always been you."_

Castiel sat watching the movie screen, tears threatening to spill down his face. His hand, which had a generous amount of popcorn in it, was frozen in midair between the box and his mouth. Some of the pieces were falling into his lap, but if he noticed he didnt care. He was far too engrossed in the movie.

On either side of him sat his two best friends. Gabriel was attempting to flick jelly beans into the hair of the girls sat in front of them, while Balthazar appeared to have fallen asleep. His head falling over onto Castiel's shoulder. Neither of them seemed to bothered about it, both too lost in their own worlds.

"_I love you too, Jack."_ The couple embraced and Castiel sniffed loudly, as their lips sealed together. Gabriel's attention was drawn from the angry fan girls, who were now glaring daggers at him, to his friend. He snickered loudly and flicked his nose playfully.

"Come on, Cassie! You can't be enjoying this crap!" He teased. Castiel quickly tried to hide his face, glad of the dim lighting in the theater. He knew it would look a mess, as he tried to control his urge to weep at the movie.

"Huh, Wha-!" Balthazar's head shot up and he rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes. "Is it over? Can we go home?" He glanced around slightly at the other people in the theatre. Some looking at him and making a 'shushing' noise.

"Yes, its over!" Castiel snapped as the lights of the movie theatre came back up. The two men took one look at his tear stained face and buckled in uncontrollable laughter.

"Aw, Cas, you look so cute!" Balthazar teased and affectionately pinched his cheek. He quickly slapped his hand away, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment and began making his way down the aisle towards the exit.

"Cas!" Gabriel called after him, attempting to climb over Balthazar's lap. "Wait! Now look what you did!" He struggled over the Englishman's long legs and tried to dive past the other people attempting to get out of the aisle.

The two of them gave chase after Castiel once they managed to get past the crowds. He had already made his way out of the lobby and into the bar across the street. When they finally caught up with him they were breathless and hanging onto each other to keep their balance. Castiel sat on a bar stool, beer in hand, not looking at them.

"Come on, Cassie. We were only teasing." Balthazar slung an arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know." He replied, cheeks starting to burn again. "I just wish I wasn't such a damn softy."

"I don't think you're a softy." Gabriel said back and took the seat on the other side of Castiel. The dark haired man turned to look at him, hoping for some form of compliment. "You're just a sucker for the hottie on screen."

He could feel Balthazar's arm, still hanging over his shoulder, shaking with his attempt not to laugh. Gabriel grinned at him and started blowing kisses at him.

"You're not helping!" Castiel snapped.

"Well, you didn't deny it." He offered in return. Castiel sighed and cracked a small smile, which turned into a full on grin as Gabriel sat looking at him accusingly. "Well, go on, deny it!" He challenged.

"My attraction to Dean Winchester has nothing to do with the results of that movie. It was well written, well acted, the drama and romance contrasted so well together and-"

"Mr Winchester was shirtless for ninety percent of the movie." Balthazar added and Castiel couldn't help but grin again.

"That did help somewhat." He replied and soon the three of them were lying over each other laughing until they were breathless.

"Come on," Gabriel announced. "Enough of this sappy stuff. Lets be real men and shoot some pool, get drunk off our asses and go into the work tomorrow with the God given hangovers that we deserve."

Without question, Castiel allowed himself to be dragged to the pool table. He couldn't deny his infatuation with the man on screen was an unhealthy one. He knew as well as anyone else that the attraction to him had escalated. So badly that Castiel had not had a date in over a year because he kept comparing men to his love interest. He didn't know Dean, he had never spoken to him and had accepted the fact that he probably never would. What small town boy would ever attract the attention of a very straight, womaniser and part boy like Dean Winchester?

X

"DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO BEING SOME SMALL TOWN HACK!" Dean flinched as a newspaper was thrown at him. He had come to visit his agent, Bobby Singer, to see what new jobs he had lined up for him. But as soon as he had stepped through the door he had come across the man standing, newspaper in hand, and shaking in uncontrollable anger.

"What'd I do now?" He asked and looked down at the paper that now lay at his feet. There was a huge picture of him, in the front seat of his convertible, a pretty blonde sat in his lap, as he sped down a highway. "I can explain that." He reasoned, looking at the bold font of the headline. WINCHESTER CAUGHT IN DRUNKEN HIGH SPEED CHASE!

"Speeding, drunk, cops chasing you for twenty miles…please tell me she was at least old enough? She looks about twelve!" Bobby snapped at him.

Dean had always liked Bobby. Even when he had made it to the big screen and could have gone with any agent, he never left the guy. Bobby wasn't like other agents he had come across. When they weren't at any formal events, the man seemed comfortable enough to wear worn out jeans, faded tee shirts and a cap that made him look like he belonged in a junk yard. But Dean loved him. He would never admit that to his face, but the guy was like a Dad to him.

"Honestly, Bobby, it was fine. They breathalysed me and I was well below the limit. They just gave me a speeding ticket and asked for autographs for their daughters. As for the girl… she's a gymnast and believe me I hope she was old enough too…after what I did with her." He cracked his back to make his point, trying to ease the tension with a joke. But this time, Bobby wasn't taking the bait.

"I'm telling' ya, boy. You're gonna land yourself back home with your tail between you legs if you don't shape up! What's yer mum gonna think about this…and Sam?" Dean sat down on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table. He rolled his eyes and glared at the old man.

"What do you want me to do? I go to all your charity events, I'm never late on set, I do a lot of work in the community…can't I have a life as well?" He snapped.

"Not if your idea is to throw your life down the toilet. I wont see you go through another stint in rehab!" The last time Dean had gone off the rails had been bad enough. Bobby had to drag him, kicking and screaming to the clinic to get him help. Dean had done his part, eventually, and finally seemed to be picking up. But if he started drinking again then Bobby knew it would end his career.

"I know you do a lot of good. Hell, all that stuff you do for Sam is amazing. You can go out and have fun…I just wish you wouldn't over do it so much. Would it be too much to ask to get the girl to yer apartment before she gets into yer lap?" Dean smiled slightly.

"Ok. I'll try and behave." He replied. "So how do we fix this?"

"Well," Bobby started, scratching his beard while he thought. "The press aren't easy to win over. Especially not with your track record. So the best target would be the fans…something for them. Keep them on your side and let them see the great guy that you really are."

"Aw hell, Bobby, you're going to make me blush." Dean teased.

"Shut it, ya idgit!" He snapped back at him. But Dean saw the small smile that graced his mouth as he ducked his to keep thinking. "Leave it with me. I'll think of something."

"You always do, Bobby." Dean picked himself up off the couch and left. He trusted Bobby. He had not reason not to.

X

Castiel sat at his checkout looking like a cross between death and disease. Thankfully the customers were very understanding. Some even offered tips for the best hangover cure. Balthazar sat at the till in front of him. His head tipped back and a pen clenched between his teeth. He looked the picture of health. Castiel felt a severe amount of envy at the man's alcohol tolerance, as he sat willing his checkout to turn into a bed so he could lie down.

"I'm telling you, Cas, eat something deep fried and you'll feel right as rain." Balthazar insisted and tipped his head back further to look at his friends face. Castiel turned green at the thought of any food getting into his stomach. He had emptied it not too long ago in the staff toilets.

"I'm good thanks." He insisted. A small elderly woman walked up to his checkout and began unpacking her basket. She looked up at him with a concerned smile.

"Somebody is burning the candle at both ends." She patted his hand lightly and insisted on packing her own bags. Castiel was grateful for that because it meant he didn't have to stand up. "A glass of milk with some honey would fix your stomach right up." She added as she lifted her bags and walked away. He couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that the woman assumed he had some sort of illness, rather than an over indulgence in alcohol.

He then groaned, as his stomach began to twist again and slammed his head on the till. _Death would be a kindness right about now _he thought. He couldn't tell if he was still drunk or just in the worst throws of the hangover. But either way he felt like hell.

"So how are you bitches this morning?" Gabriel called as he made his way up from the meat counter. His white coat and hair net made him look like something out of a Monty Python movie. His cheeky smile only adding to the humour of it. "We hitting to bar again tonight?"

"I'm in!" Balthazar cheered.

"No!" Came Castiel's reply. It was somewhat muffled as he still had his head on the till.

"Come on, Cas! Everyone knows the best cure is hair of the dog!" Gabriel yelled at him. The loudness in his voice caused Castiel to cringe and cover his ears.

"I forgot about that one." Balthazar added.

"No!" Castiel said again. "I just want to sleep!"

"Well, I would prefer if you didn't during working hours." The three of them jumped at the angry voice that came from behind Gabriel. "I didn't realise it was break time already." He sneered at them.

Zachariah was an older man, with a balding head and a personality that made you want to gouge your eyes out and cut off your ears before you would suffer a conversation with him. He was also the store manager. He took his power surge to a whole new level. Mostly by making the staffs' lives miserable. He stood with a clipboard permanently attached to his side and constantly jotted down notes when staff weren't doing their jobs to his standards. Always reporting to the boss about any wrong doings.

"Sorry, Zachariah." Castiel replied and tried to look like he was doing something productive.

"Yeah sorry, _Boss_." Balthazar hissed at him.

"Correct, Balthazar. While the owners are away, I am in fact your boss!" He replied and began writing little notes on his clipboard. "Gabriel, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Gabriel merely rolled his eyes at him and walked back towards the meat counter. When he was sure the man's back was turned he gave him the middle finger salute, causing Castiel and Balthazar to snigger slightly. Zachariah whipped round quickly to catch him in the act. But Gabriel was already walking away, laughing loudly to himself.

"No time for chit chat!" He snapped at them before marching away.

"God, I hate that guy!" Balthazar growled and then spun his chair around to face Castiel. "A few pain killers and loads of water. You're coming out tonight! No excuses!"

X

One Week Later…

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Dean raged as he sat opposite Bobby. Back in the office, Bobby had just broke the news to him about his awesome plan. "Seriously, Bobby, have you lost your mind? Why would you even think I would agree to something like this?"

"I didn't." Bobby replied with a sly grin. "That's why I didn't tell you."

"Well I wont do it!" He snapped.

"You don't have much of a choice. It's being announced on the evening news, right…about…now." He lifted the remote to the television and flipped it on. Dean paled in colour as he saw the headlines flash up behind the news reporter and listened to the words that came spilling out of her mouth, ending his life and reputation forever.

X

"Do you guys not worry about how much time we spend in this bar?" Castiel asked as he took his place to the throw the next set of darts. Balthazar was trying every dirty trick in the book to beat him. But Castiel was overly competitive and hated to lose.

"What else are we going to do in this dump of a town?" Gabriel asked from where he was sitting. His bar stool was set backwards and his legs spread around the back of it. He was sucking happily on the straw of his drink and Castiel couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he looked like a porn star.

"You're up, Cas." Balthazar announced, getting impatient. He stood behind Castiel, as he lined up to throw the first dart. Gabriel was grinning at Balthazar's poor attempts at distraction.

Castiel threw the first dart, oblivious to Balthazar licking his neck. Then the second, easily ignoring the man behind him as he slapped his ass. But just as he was about to line up the third throw, something caught his eye. In the mirror next to the dartboard he could make out the evening news being played in the television over the bar. The mirror was cracked badly, due to drunks having a bad aim, but he could always recognised the face of the man he dreamt about anywhere. He threw the last dart, shattering the light shinning over the dartboard and turned.

Gabriel and Balthazar were laughing loudly behind him, Balthazar claiming that as a victory.

"Oh, Cassie, look…your boyfriend is on T.V." Gabriel yelled and rushed over to the bar. "Ellen, honey, could you turn that up please?" He begged and batted his eyelashes at her. Ellen rolled her eyes and reached up to the volume on the box. The three men stood in silence as the news reporter continued.

"After a trail in rehab, Dean Winchester appears to be up to his old tricks again." The picture from the newspaper flashed up on screen. "But Mr Winchester insists he has put his dark days behind him. To prove it, he is doing something very few celebrities would do. A competition will be launched for all Winchester fans….To win a date with the man himself." Castiel's breath caught in his throat as she said those words. "Mr Winchester will wine and dine one lucky fan, on a spectacular date in New York. The full terms and conditions of the contest can be found on our web page…in other news…." The picture of Dean disappeared and a woman standing with a large print out a lottery ticket appeared on screen. Castiel lost interest after that and turned away.

"Cas! You have to enter that!" Gabriel said grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him for effect.

"What? No way! Plus that sort of contest is only for women." He replied and shrugged himself free.

"Doesn't say anything like that in the rules." Balthazar said, having already used the internet on his phone to check. "There is a catch, though." The two men stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "There's a two hundred dollar fee."

"Well, that settles it then," Castiel interjected. "I don't make that kind of money. So that's, that. Good luck to the winner." He quickly turned back to the darts game. Hoping that the conversation would end. Completely unaware that the two men were now scheming behind his back.

X

Several weeks later…

"I can't believe you!" Dean snapped at Bobby. Sam sat comfortably on the couch, grinning at the two of them in amusement. Dean had asked him to come for moral support but all he seemed to be doing was making the situation worse.

"I don't see why you're so angry, Dean. I think it's a great idea." Sam offered 'helpfully'.

"Of course you would, you love seeing me suffer!" Sam outright laughed at this. He couldn't help it. Dean's face had been a picture when Bobby had told him that his date wasn't what he expected.

"Dean, it would help your image." Bobby added.

"How?" Dean snapped at him. "How is me going on a date with a dude going to help my image?"

"It would help with your image in the gay community." Sam said.

"I already have you to help me with that." He retorted and Sam merely smiled in response. Dean had been the first to accept the fact that Sam was gay. Their mother had taken a little longer to come round to the idea. But Dean had always stood by him. He had even gone to several gay clubs with him before his career took off. Now work overload meant he could only get clubbing if he snuck away from some event unnoticed.

"Dean, it wont be that bad. Look the guy doesn't even know he's won yet…" Bobby started but Dean cut him off.

"So call it off! If he doesn't know then he wont know any better."

"No! We already discussed this, plus the prize is already on route to the guy. We're not expecting you to sleep with him…actually we're glad it's not a girl! By your reputation you probably would try to get her into bed!" Bobby snarled at him.

"You're really not going to give me a choice in the matter are you?" Bobby just stared at him with a blank expression as a response. "Fine, but don't expect good results!"

With that he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the office.

"Don't worry," Sam said giving the agent his best reassuring smile. "I'll have a word with him. He'll be calmed down by the time his date arrives."

Dean was already in the parking lot before Sam caught up with him. He slammed his car door shut, locked the doors and sped off. He wasn't going to make this date easy. Hell, at this point, he wasn't even sure he would go at all.

X

"What the hell, Cas, did you leave the cooker on again?" Gabriel asked, as they drove up towards Castiel's house. Outside, hundreds of people were swarming in his garden, stepping on his plants and destroying the lawn. People with large cameras and microphones were coming towards the car as Gabriel cautiously steered it into the driveway.

"Sir, can we get a comment?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you excited right now?"

The three men looked at each other and then carefully climbed out of the car. A large man in a tight suit struggled through the crowd to meet them.

"Castiel Novak?" Castiel paled as he stepped forward. The guy looked like a cop...or a hitman. Castiel could feel his body shaking against his will.

"Is there some sort of problem?" He asked, still getting blinded by the flashing camera in his face. Suddenly all of them seemed to be turned on him.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion, Mr Novak. Someone leaked the story to the press ahead of schedule." Castiel still stared at him. His head tilted to the side slightly as the man pushed a large envelope into his hands.

He looked down at it for a moment, not sure what he should do next.

"Open it, Cas, for fuck sake!" Gabriel practically screamed in his ear.

Had he won the lottery? A house? Some great honour? The suspense was killing him. He flipped the envelope over and tore it open. But what he saw made his blood run cold.

He turned and looked at his two friends. They were staring at him with baited breath, waiting for him to tell them the great news. He dropped the envelope onto the ground and darted into his house as fast as he could. Gabriel snatched the paper off the ground and read it.

"OH MY GOD!" He began jumping up and down and dancing circles round Balthazar.

"What, what? What is it?" Balthazar demanded.

"He won! He won a date with Dean Winchester!"

So there you have it. Neither men appear to be too thrilled about the date. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Delete it? Let me know X


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you like so far. I suppose I should explain that the beginning of the story will go pretty quick until our two main characters meet. Once that is done and dusted things will slow down. So forgive me if it appears rushed. It's just to get the plot moving. Thanks for all the reviews, it gives me such a warm fuzzy feeling inside….to quotes Dean, 'enough of the chick flick moments' and on with the story.**

Chapter 2

Gabriel, Balthazar and the press seemed to be trying any means possible to get into the house. They had tried knocking the door, opening the door, checking the back door and hammering loudly on the windows. In the end the two men found themselves shimmying through the bathroom window and landing with a crash in the bathtub.

"Cas!" Gabriel called, as he wriggled out from under his friend. "Come on, man! Where are you?"

They made their way down to the kitchen. They expected to find Castiel dancing in circles with excitement. Instead he was curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor, holding a paper bag and breathing deeply into it. It had been years since he suffered a panic attack. If they remembered correctly it was back when 'Sabrina the Teenaged Witch' had played it's last ever episode.

"What the hell?" Balthazar yelled and marched over to him. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to his feet, bag still clutched over his mouth.

"What's up with you, Cassie?" Gabriel asked, looking worriedly at the dark haired man's pale complexion. "We thought you'd be bouncing with excitement."

"Yeah, you finally get all your dreams to come true. A trip to the Big Apple, a holiday that you definitely need and the chance to go on a date with the man you've fantiasized about for years. What woman wouldn't want that?!" Cas glared over the top of the bag at the two of them. But his breathing didn't sound as haggard as it had been before.

"What did you do?" He rasped, trying to keep his breathing level. The threats of a panic attack still hanging in the air.

"We did what you couldn't?" Gabriel snapped back. "We thought you'd be happy! We put our money together, some of the other staff and Ellen helped out…hell everyone wanted this for you! You should be grateful! Plus the money is going to a good cause."

"Grateful?" Castiel asked in disbelief. "Grateful that you threw me to the wolves! What will he think when he sees me? He's used to caviar, beautiful women and the rich lifestyle. I don't even know which fork to use if there is more than one on the table! I'm small town trash! He'd be humiliated being out in public with the likes of me! And I'm a man! In case you've forgotten, Dean Winchester is a straight as they come!" He began hyperventilating and Balthazar helpfully place the bag back over his mouth.

"Cas, he would have had to agreed to this. Hell, his brother is gay. Maybe he likes the idea of some friendly male company, instead of some gushy fan girl." He offered, trying to sound reassuring.

"But then again, Cas would probably be at the top of the list of fan girls." Gabriel laughed, causing both men to turn and glare at him. "Sorry, was that not helping."

Balthazar turned back to Cas and smiled. "Trust me, mate. We'll get you some new outfits, fix that damn hair and you will have the best experience of your life!"

?/?/?/?

Dean lay face down on his over expensive, leather couch. He heard the door knocking, knew who it was a chose to ignore. A glass of whiskey lay loosely in his hand and he could feel a slight happy buzz washing over him. After everything he's been through in the last few weeks, he felt he deserved it.

"Come on, Dean, open the door!" Sam yelled from outside. "The neighbours are starting to get suspicious!" He could clearly see the flapping of curtains, as people peeked out to see who was shouting and banging at this late hour.

Dean groaned and rolled off the couch. He walked unsteadily towards the door and almost ripped it off its hinges as he swung it open.

"What?" He growled when he saw his brother standing in front of him.

"Is the attitude really necessary?" Sam asked and walked past him into the apartment, snatching the whiskey out of his hand as he did so. "I came to try and talk some sense into you!"

"I don't need a lecture…and give that back!" Dean replied, reaching for the glass. Sam held it in the air and tipped it onto the rug under his feet. "What the hell, Sam! That rug cost me thirty thousand dollars!"

"Well then, you over paid and I saved anyone else from having to look at the hideous thing!" Came the irritated response. "So, what's the _real_ problem?"

"There is no _real_ problem! I just don't want to go on a date with a dude!" Dean walked back over to the couch and resumed his previous position. Sam tried to hide his grin. He couldn't deny that his brother looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Why does the idea repulse you so much?" He asked and shoved his feet out of the way so he could sit down.

Dean's head snapped up and he turned to look at his little brother. Sam had grown up, suffering a lot of abuse from all directions for being gay, and had turned out just fine. He was happy with his life and didn't stand for anyone talking shit about his sexuality. Not that anyone had the chance when Dean was around. Growing up, he had spent more time in an overnight cell than he cared to remember, just for sticking up for his brother.

"It doesn't repulse me, Sammy!" He replied, almost feeling hurt that Sam would think he had meant it that way. "But you know what the press can be like."

"Yeah, vicious. I still blame them for everything that happened to you."

"Don't, Sam, we're not going down that road again." Dean sighed and rolled onto his stomach, throwing his legs over the top of Sam's.

"Bobby already said he would make sure the story spun the way we want it to. He wouldn't allow something like this if he thought it would cause anymore harm to your career." Sam replied and patted his leg affectionately.

"Yeah, but what about the guy? He must be gay. He signed up for this after all. What if he comes here, expecting something that isn't going to happen?" Dean asked.

"Not everyone of your fans are psychotic." Sam laughed. "Not all of them are 'Becky's'."

"I still think she was coming onto to me to get close to you! Bitch had issues!" Dean laughed in return. It had taken four armed police men and a taser gun to drag the girl out of Sam's bedroom, where she had been hiding for three days. The guys still wondered how she ate, slept and went to the bathroom As they had been in the apartment the whole time, rehearsing for Dean's latest movie.

"Yeah, sorry, but that chick was a Chesternut! Sam smiled, refering to the affectionate name that Dean's fans had decided to call themselves.

"Ok, but it wasn't my nut she was after." Dean grinned in return.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"So will you go on the date?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Do I have a choice?" Dean countered.

"How about this? If it really is that bad and the guy turns out to be a psycho, Becky style, then you can call me and I'll find a way to get you out of it. Make up some family emergency shit or something." Sam offered.

"Sounds like a reasonable plan." Dean considered.

Sam stood, ready to leave the older Winchester to the rest of his evening in peace. He reached the door and hesitated before opening it. Turning back to face Dean.

"Could you do one thing for me?" He asked.

"What?" Came a muffled reply, as Dean had laid back along the couch.

"Could you ease up on the alcohol? At least until after the date." It was a touchy subject and Sam knew that. But he couldn't help but worry.

"I'll try." Dean replied before waving his hand in the air, signalling for Sam to get out and close the door behind him.

Sam grinned as he shut the door behind him. _Oh yeah, this was going to be interesting._

?/?/?/?/?

"Will you stop! My hair is fine!" Castiel dodged out from under Balthazar's reach as he tried and failed to fix his untamed hairstyle. Even the hair dresser couldn't get it to sit the way he wanted it to and, after several hours of irritating sighing and cursing, he had given up. Balthazar, on the other hand, felt that this was a war he would win.

"Fine? Cas, were you born in a bush? Seriously, no amount of 'frizz ease' shampoo and conditioner could tame that forest." It was true, his hair had always been the one part of his body that annoyed him the most. Once or twice he had even contemplated shaving it all off. **(A/N: DON'T FREAK! HE WONT DO IT!) **

"Just leave it!" He snapped and lifted his luggage. Balthazar and Gabriel had made him shop til' he dropped. And drop he did. Four new shirts, six dress trousers, two pairs of jeans, five different jackets and a fez. He had questioned the fez, but put it down to Gabriel's weird sense of humour.

"Sure you have everything?" Balthazar asked.

"Everything but the kitchen sink!" He snapped in return, pulling the two heavy suitcase along behind him, grateful that they had wheels. "Honestly, I'm only going to be gone for two days. Do I really need this much stuff?"

"Of course you do!" They both replied in shock.

"What would you have done if you had only taken evening outfits and Mr Sex-Chester wanted to go horse back riding. Your ass would have been in tatters by dinner!" Balthazar insisted.

"Oh, wait!" Gabriel yelled and began rummaging through his man-bag. Because men can have handbags too! "You did forget something!"

"What?" Castiel asked in irritation, noticing the last few passengers were boarding his flight.

"These!" Gabriel handed him a small tub of original Pringles. "I know you hate all flavours, so these are plain, just like you. Also I put a little something in an envelope for you. Don't open it until just before the date!"

Castiel couldn't help but smile, as he pulled the two of them in for a hug.

"Thanks. Not sure if I'll be able to eat, with the nerves and everything. But I appreciate it." He smiled.

"Should have stopped at 'thanks'." Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes.

"Go on, before you miss your flight." Balthazar snapped, pushing him towards the desk.

He handed the ticket over and turned back to wave to the two of them. But his face turned crimson with embarrassment when he saw them. They had locked arms around each other, Gabriel was pretending to weep against Balthazar's chest and was waving a white handkerchief at him.

"You two our children!" He shouted at them and stormed off down the tunnel to the plane. Not missing the two men's final words of encouragement.

"Our baby's grown up so fast!"

"Don't make a mistake, cover your snake!"

?/?/?/?/?/?

Dean sat drumming his fingers on the desk, as he listened to Bobby go over the plans for the date. He was beginning to think the man was trying to marry him off to the fan boy.

"So, you'll be going for a meal at five, then down to the theatre district for a Broadway show and then a moonlit carriage ride through Central Park." He explained and handed the list over to Dean.

"Bobby? Doesn't this sound a bit, no offence meant, Sam,… gay?" He asked. "This is the sort of thing I would do with a _girl_ if I was introducing her to my mother."

"The guy has never been to New York before. He has to make a press release, a few days after, to talk about how amazing the date was. So you will show him a good time, or so help me I will string you up by your teeth!" Bobby snarled at him.

"Ok, ok!" Dean put his hands up in mock defence. "I get it. Best behaviour, Scouts honour."

"Who's picking him up?" Sam asked.

"I sent Garth and Kevin to get him. On their own, the two of them are idiots, but they work well together." Bobby replied.

"Just hope they don't bore him with Sci-Fi one oh one." Sam laughed and the two men couldn't help but join in.

?/?/?/?/

Castiel struggled out of the airport, dragging his bags behind him. It wasn't a particular warm day, but with all the extra weight, the sweat was pouring off him. He looked around until his eyes landed on two men, standing outside a stretched limousine. He looked at the sign one of them was holding and rolled his eyes. _MR. NOVEK! _He sighed and began walking towards them _Good start,_ he thought and tried to put on his most charming smile.

"Hi, I'm Nov_a_k!" He said, sounding out the 'a' for them.

"Ah, Mr Novak. Please let me take those bags for you." The one without the sign offered. Castiel watched him lift the two bags without any problem and place them in the trunk of the car. He looked like a twelve year old boy and had a shy innocent look about him.

The other man was tall, skinny and smelt like cheese. Cas knew him to be the driver because of the fancy hat he was wearing. "Shall we go?"

He felt like he had entered another universe as he climbed into the back of the limo. The seats felt like silk, even though he was fully aware that they were leather, there was a full sized television, a mini bar, champagne and chocolates.

"You could fit my entire house in this thing…and have room to spare." He said before he could stop himself.

"Yes, Mr Winchester does like to impress." The drive called from the front seat. Cas didn't feel impressed, he just felt uncomfortable.

"You can call me Kevin, by the way…and that's Garth up front." The man offered with a smile. Cas wondered if he sensed his unease. Which made him feel worse. He didn't want to appear ungrateful.

"Castiel." He replied and shook Kevin's hand. He turned his attention to look out the window as they drove through the city. It really did appear to be the city that never slept. People bustled along the streets, cars swerving in and out of lanes and there was constant noise.

"It can be a little overwhelming for a first timer." Kevin said noticing Castiel's staring.

"Overwhelming is an understatement." He replied.

"So, how do you feel about winning the contest?" He asked.

"To be honest, I didn't even enter. My friends put my name up. I only found out the day I won." Cas said, still gazing out the window.

"That must have been exciting." Cas didn't reply. He was still too mesmerized by the goings on outside the car.

?/?/?/?

He was in a hotel room…a big hotel room…the most luxurious hotel room he had ever seen. It had taken Cas several minutes to realise this was, in fact, his room and not another reception area like he had suspected.

There were floor to ceiling windows overlooking Central Park, a lounge area, a bathroom with a full sized Jacuzzi, bathtub and shower, a kitchen with a fully stocked fridge and an entertainment system that looked like it would not be out of place at some rock festival.

Now he felt awkward. He stood for a long time, in the centre of the room, not sure what to do with himself. He found it a relief when the door knocked.

Standing on the other side was a small red haired girl with a happy smile on her face and a large black bag slung over her shoulder.

"Castiel Novak?" She asked and her grin widened when he nodded. "I'm Charlie Bradbury. I'm here to help you get ready for your date." Castiel quickly stood back to let her in, glad to not be the only one in the monster hotel room.

"What do you mean 'get ready'? I have plenty of clothes to choose from." He offered trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh no, Hun. The press will probably try to follow you, so I'm just here to make you photogenic." She looked him up and down for a few seconds. "Not that you'll need much." She placed the bag down and popped it open, pulling out foundation, lip gloss, blusher…

"I'm not wearing make up!" He snapped.

"Don't panic, Castiel. I wouldn't let you walk out of here looking like a clown. Trust me, you'll appreciate it." She ushered him over to a small table and placed a mirror in front of him.

Immediately she applied foundation before he could protest. When he tried to she rapped his nose with the brush.

"We've already started! Now stop squirming and take it like a man."

He couldn't understand, the more she applied, the more he questioned how women could be bothered with this every morning. But as she held the mirror up to show him her finished masterpiece he frowned. His slightly pale complexion looked more sun kissed, the dark circles under his eyes were almost invisible and the blue of his eyes seemed even brighter than usual.

"See? And you were worried." She smiled. "So what outfits do you have."

He walked over and unzipped his bags. All the outfits that Gabriel and Balthazar had got him were laid out in front of them. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle.

"You complain about a little make-up? How is your shoulder not broken, carrying all this around?"

"Thank my stylists back home." He muttered and Charlie laughed again. It only took her a matter of seconds to pick the appropriate attire. A white shirt, neat jeans ('cups your backside perfectly'), black shoes and black dress jacket.

"Sweetie, if my girlfriend wouldn't skin you alive, I'd do you right now!" He smiled and blushed at the complement. "No! Don't let your face overheat. The last thing we need is you sweating off my work of art."

"Stop giving me compliments then." He snapped back playfully.

?/?/?/?/?

Ten minutes to five….

Castiel walked back and forth across the carpet, certain that he was going to walk a hole into it. The envelope that Gabriel had sent with him contained a 'good luck' note and a brown paper bag. He resisted the urge to put it up to his mouth, not wanting to risk overheating. The wrath of Charlie seemed a little more terrifying than a panic attack.

Five minutes to five….

Ok he had to get his mind off this. He couldn't feel his body heating up! He wasn't going to use the bag because he was not having a panic attack! He was just trying to reassure himself for fear of passing out!

Five o'clock…

Right on cue the door knocked. Castiel really did feel like he might faint. _Ok, get it together. He is just a man. A regular man just like you. Do NOT freak out!_

He walked slowly towards the door and opened it. There, on the other side, standing with a rose in his hand, was none other than Dean Winchester. Dressed in a light green dress shirt, dark trousers and brightly polished black shoes. He smiled kindly when Cas didn't speak.

"You must be Castiel. Hi, I'm Dean." He offered his hand and Cas couldn't help the small squeak that escaped from his clenched mouth. Oh yeah, he was definitely heating up now.

**Ok so obviously next chapter will be the date. Teaser: Don't expect it to go well. *Evil Laugh* MWAHAHAHA. So what's the verdict? Also need to get a guy for Sammy! Any suggestions? Can't be Balthazar or Gabriel! Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoop, Whoop, it's the weekend! Happy Saturday everyone, thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! Ok, so sorry this update took a little longer, but I wanted to complete my other story first. Hope you enjoy the disaster date. Love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer (cos I always forget to add it) I dont own Supernatural or Wicked. Though both are things close to my heart. If I ever invent a time machine, however, they will be mine...oh yes, they will be mine!**

Chapter 3

Dean frowned when Kevin handed him a single red rose. Glaring at the young man like he'd just given him the biggest insult of his life.

"Bobby insisted!" Kevin said in defence, cowering slightly under the glare. "He said you had to make it special for the guy."

"Right!" Dean replied sarcastically and snatched the rose from him. He marched into the hotel, not bothering to address any of the staff. He had already been informed on which room Castiel was in. _Castiel? What sort of a parent give a child a fucked up name like that?_ He thought and got into the elevator. Just before the doors closed, an elderly couple walked in. Their fingers laced together, smiling affectionately at him. Dean returned to smile as best he could and moved to the side to give them space. The woman, who was leaning slightly on her husband for support, noticed the rose clutched at Dean side and grinned at him.

"That's a sweet tradition." She said pointing to the rose. "You don't see young men, like yourself, doing gestures like that anymore. You're lucky if you can get a man to hold a door open for you." Dean looked down to the rose and felt heat rising to his face. "No need to be embarrassed. Who's the lucky girl?"

"_He_ is called Castiel." Dean replied hoping for some sort of reaction. A look of disgust, a gawk of surprise…anything to end the conversation.

"Lucky man." She replied and patted his hand. "And lucky you for getting yourself an angel."

"Sorry?" He replied, now finding himself to be the one that was surprised.

"The name, Castiel, is the angel of Thursdays." She answered and looked up when the doors opened. "Enjoy your evening." Before Dean could reply, the doors were closed and he was left alone. _Angel of Thursdays? I'll have to remember that one. _

?/?/?/?/?

He couldn't help but grin at the look of panic on Castiel's face when he opened the door. His cheeks were flushed, his shirt was a little rumpled and he had the expression of a deer caught in headlights.

"You must be Castiel." He offered the guy his hand, not the one holding the rose. "Hi, I'm Dean." He clamped his lips together, holding back his laughter when Castiel let out a little squeak. He rubbed his hand on his trouser leg, trying to remove the sweat, and accepted his hand.

"I know…I m-mean hello, Dean." Dean shook his hand firmly before letting it drop. The poor guy looked like he was ready to pass out. _Hope he isn't going to be as bad as these prissy fan girls. _He thought and held out the rose.

"I got this for you. Seemed polite for a date to bring something." He watched as the man looked down at the rose and then back up to him. If anything he looked even more embarrassed.

"You didn't have to." He insisted. "I mean, I know that you, I mean, this isn't a real…I mean, thank you." He took the rose, not really sure what to do with it. Did he bring it on the date? Leave it to wilt in the apartment? He opted to set it in a vase of water next to the door.

"So are you ready to go?" Dean asked when the guy turned back to look at him. He could only nod in return.

As they rode the elevator back down, they remained silent. Dean took the opportunity to give the guy a once over. He was grateful for the fact that the man next to him was easy on the eyes. Apart from his nervous expression, which he could understand, the man was a looker. He had half expected some fat, sweaty, sci-fi freak that only entered the competition to interrogate him about the newest 'War of the Stars' movie that was going to be released in the next few months.

?/?/?/?/?

Castiel could feel Dean's gaze on him like it was burning a hole in the side of his face. He hadn't stopped looking at him since they had entered the elevator and he was now becoming alarmingly paranoid that the make up had stained his white shirt.

"What?" He caught himself asking before he could prevent it.

"Nothing." Dean replied and turned to stare at the door. It didn't make a difference because now he was looking at him through the reflection in the glass. "You're just not what I expected." He stated.

"Well, I guess you were expecting a woman." Castiel offered and Dean frowned at that. "I mean, the last thing you probably wanted was to go on a 'date' with a guy."

"Was I giving off that impression?" Dean asked, still looking at him in the mirror if the door.

"No, it just, I know that your straight…hell everybody knows that." Cas blushed. He hadn't meant that as an implication into what the press reported. But it had come across that way and now he really wanted to face plant the wall.

"You're right, I am straight." Dean said and turned to look at him. "So how about we sort this out now, before the date."

"Sort what out?" Cas replied feeling his nerves twitching.

"How about we just come to an understanding that this isn't a date?" Cas frowned slightly and Dean quickly added. "That isn't me saying that I don't want to hang out with you! I just don't want any false pretences. We go out, have a good time…but just as friends."

Castiel stood for a moment, thinking it over. He felt his body sag with relief. Ok, he couldn't bank on getting a goodnight kiss, but at least he could relax and not worry about being impressive. Dean wasn't interested, so he could just be himself.

"I'd like that." Dean smiled at him in return and Cas felt his heartbeat kick up a notch. _This might be harder than I thought._

?/?/?/?/?

They were stuck in traffic…New York traffic! Dean slumped his head back against the seat as he felt his stomach growl in annoyance. He noticed Castiel shifting uncomfortably in his seat and thought he must be suffering the same fate.

"Kevin, is there no way around it?" He called to the driver.

"No, sir, it's completely grid locked. I think there's been some sort of accident up ahead." Kevin called back, rising up in his seat to try and get a better look. "I think we'll have to go straight to the theatre. We already missed the dinner reservations. Don't think it would be a good idea to miss the show either."

"No that would be a catastrophe." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"We're going to the theatre?" Castiel asked suddenly. Dean turned to look at him and was taken aback by his child like look of excitement.

"You like the theatre?" He asked.

"Don't know. Never been." Came the reply. Dean stared at him as he looked out the window at all the goings on. He couldn't help but smile slightly. He could remember his own first New York experience being very similar. All wide eyed and excited about what was around every corner.

"Ok then." Dean announced suddenly and opened the door. He grabbed Castiel by the hand and pulled him out with him.

"What are you doing?" The man asked nervously but allowed himself to be pulled along behind him. Dean stepped forward and rapped the driver's window.

"Kevin, if you can get out of this, meet us at the theatre." Kevin nodded and sighed in reply. Dean then turned to Castiel with a smile. "We're not missing the show, now come on! We've got some ground to cover." He weaved in and out of the traffic until they reached the sidewalk. Castiel tried not to acknowledge the fact that Dean had yet to let go of his hand.

?/?/?/?/?

It took them almost an hour to reach the theatre district. Mostly because Dean had to continuously stop for Castiel to admire something. He couldn't help it. The whole town seemed to light up the sky and everything was so big. From the skyscrapers to toy shops. Was it really necessary to have a full sized train set in a shop window? But when Castiel really looked he thought it did. Little details like this were what made the city amazing.

"You look like you've never seen a train set before." Dean had said to him.

"Never one at this scale." Castiel replied, almost pressing his nose against the window.

Dean felt amazed that they hadn't been mobbed by the press. But then again they had probably been warned where the boys would be…and that they would get their interview from Castiel if they kept away during the date.

"We're going to see Wicked?" Castiel shouted, earning a few looks of amusement from people in the queue.

"Yeah." Dean replied, feeling a little embarrassed. "You need to get out more, Cas." Castiel froze for a second at the nickname. He only ever let Balthazar or Gabriel call him that. He didn't know whether to correct the man or not. "Sorry." Dean said, realizing why Cas had stopped. "Castiel's just a bit of a mouthful." Cas just nodded in reply and followed Dean inside.

They were escorted to box seats by a pretty woman in a tight white shirt and black trousers, who appeared to be revealing way too much skin. She stood holding a torch for them to climb safely into their seats. Castiel frowned slightly when he noticed the woman slip something into Dean's hand. He lightly touched her shoulder and then turned to get into the seat next to Cas.

"What?" He asked when Cas continued to stare at him.

"Nothing." He replied and turned to the stage as the lights came down.

All thoughts that Dean Winchester was sat next to him seemed to disappear, as the actors graced the stage. He was completely mesmerized by the whole thing. When Elphaba and Galinda started singing the words to Defying Gravity he thought he was going to have to reach for a paper bag. His lungs constricted and his heart was beating faster than it ever had. Was it possible to die by something so amazing?

When the lights came up at the end of the show and the cast came back on stage to take their bow, Castiel was one of the first to stand and clap. He blushed slightly when the actress who played Elphaba blew him a kiss and waved. He turned to ask Dean if he had enjoyed the show and froze when he saw that the man was slumped to one side, fast asleep. He reached down and shook him gently, being somewhat reminded of Balthazar as he did so.

"Wha-?" Dean mumbled and lifted his head, yawning and stretching. "Great show!" He muttered and stood quickly, making his way out of the viewing box.

Castiel stood staring after him for a moment before following. A terrible feeling settling in his stomach.

?/?/?/?

"You should have told me you didn't enjoy the theatre." Castiel insisted, as they climbed into the back of the limo

"What does it matter? You had a good time. Now lets go eat!" Dean replied, feeling slightly irritated. He was tired and hungry and really wanted to take that woman up on her offer. He had even contemplated leaving Cas with Kevin and dragging the girl into the nearest closet.

Castiel sat back in his seat feeling a little put out. He had loved the show but didn't like the idea of the person attending with him being such an emotionless hack. It was like being out with his friends all over again.

"Kevin! Anywhere you can recommend to eat?" Dean called to him.

"I know just the place!" He called back and started the car.

Dean turned to look at Castiel, who was currently sitting back in his seat, hands clasped over his lap. He was staring down at them and looked a little depressed. But that wasn't what Dean noticed. He noticed something entirely different. Right on the collar of the guy's shirt.

"Dude, are you wearing make-up?" Castiel turned to look at him with wide eyed of panic.

"It wasn't my choice! She made me wear it." Dean grinned at him in understanding.

"Charlie, right?" Castiel nodded, still looking mortified. "She's a real pistol. Don't worry. You can hardly notice it." He insisted though it didn't do much to make Cas feel any better.

They stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Castiel occasionally looking in the mirror to check the crap on his face and Dean sitting there wishing he hadn't said anything.

When they got out of the car they were at a small fancy looking restaurant, with booth seating and very few guests. Dean felt relief in that. With his hunger and exhaustion, it was less likely anyone would know him here.

"Hello, table for two?" The hostess asked when the two of them walked through the door.

"Yes, thanks." Dean replied and Castiel frowned looking back outside at the limo. He could barely see Kevin in the driver's seat. But he could make out a sandwich in guy's hand. He was leaning against the window and looking extremely bored.

"What about Kevin?" He asked.

"What about him?" Dean replied rudely before following the hostess to their table.

A young waiter came over to take their drinks over. He smiled sweetly and shyly at Castiel. In fact he barely looked at Dean at all.

"Can I get you any drinks to start you off?" He asked.

"I'll just have coke thanks." Castiel replied and the man wrote it down, ready to walk away.

"I'll take a beer!" Dean called after him. The man gave him a stone smile before turning and walking away. "Think he likes you." Dean pointed out and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"He was just being friendly." He replied.

"He wasn't being friendly to me." Dean grinned then clamped his mouth shut as the guy returned.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked, still not acknowledging Dean's presence. Castiel quickly scanned his eyes over the menu. He didn't really understand half of what the stuff was and started to feel a little awkward.

"I'll take the Moroccan Chicken." Dean offered and watched as the guy wrote it down, still not turning to look at him. His eyes fixed on Castiel. The man who was still struggling with the menu.

"Is there anything you could recommend?" He asked a little nervously.

"The chef makes an amazing New York burger." The waiter offered. Dean frowned at that and glanced down at the menu. _No burgers on it, son of a bitch!_ Castiel nodded and handed over the menu. Dean lifted his hand to let the guy know he had changed his mind. But the waiter was already walking away. He ran his hand lightly over Castiel's shoulder as he did so.

"Guess, you've got the dude magnet down!" Dean snapped at him and Castiel stared at him.

"What'd I do?" He asked sounding offended.

"That guy was all over you! Not exactly professional!" He hissed.

Castiel stared at him shock. "Least he had the courtesy not to try and slip me his number!" He snapped before he could stop himself.

"Oh yeah? Check your top pocket." Dean replied and watched with a satisfied smile, as Castiel pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket. He blushed slight and glared at Dean when he started laughing at him. The night had been awful. Stuck in traffic, Dean falling asleep in the theatre and now he was sitting there laughing at him.

He stood up and pulled his jacket back on. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist. He could feel the effects of the beer sinking in but it was doing nothing to improve his mood.

"Come on, stop being such a drama queen!" The words were out in the open and Dean would have done anything to pull them back. He paled slightly, as Castiel yanked his arm away.

"I am _not_ being a drama queen! I can just tell when my company is not wanted. Enjoy your beer, Mr Winchester! I'll make my own way home." He turned and marched out of the restaurant, apologising to the staff as he did so. Dean threw a few bills down on the table and chased after him.

"Cas! CAS! Come back, I didn't mean it like that!" Castiel turned on the sidewalk and looked at him.

"What did you mean it like?" He sneered at him. "I'm sorry that I'm not some pretty blonde thing that can wrap her legs around you! I always thought that crap in the press about you was just that, crap! But no, you really are a chauvinistic asshole! You expect everyone to bow to your every need and do as you say! I guess that saying is right, 'you should never meet your idol'." He turned and started walking again. He didn't want Dean to see how upset he was. But he felt a hand on his elbow pulling him back around.

"Who do you think you are talk to me like that?" Dean bit back.

"If you give me the 'do you know who I am' speech, I will punch you in the face!" Cas warned, not overly sure where the confidence to say that was coming from. He put it down to anger.

"I did everything you wanted! We went out had a good time…"

"You flirted with anything in a skirt!"

"I took you to the theatre…"

"And fell asleep!"

"I took you out for a nice meal…"

"And mocked my sexuality!"

"What?" Dean stopped and stared at him. "I did not mock you sexuality."

"No? What would you call it then?" Castiel asked and took a step towards him, not missing the way Dean stepped back. "You see? You wouldn't even let me get to close. I'm not contagious, Dean! You think because your brother is gay, you have some understanding of people like me? You think the way you treat people, like Kevin, is ok? I know your story! I know you came from the same upbringing as me. That you used your money to support charities and put your brother through college. Where's that guy now?"

Dean just stood staring at him as he walked away. He didn't have an answer, he hadn't been that guy in over two years. And he would never tell anyone why.

?/?/?/?/

"_So how was the date?"_ Came Gabriel's tired voice over the line.

"Can you think of a better word than terrible?" He heard the man shift, like he was suddenly sitting up.

"_What happened?"_ He asked.

"Nothing I want to discuss over the phone. My plane leaves in a few hours, so I need to make sure everything is packed...and I have to go and do my press meeting before I leave." He explained.

"_Give him hell, Cas."_

?/?/?/?/?

Following day…

Dean sat in Bobby's office, biting his thumb nail and watching the man nervously as his eyes scanned the paper. The press had only wrote one page about Dean's date with Cas. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing because he didn't have the balls to read it himself.

He had told Sam what happened. To say the younger Winchester had ripped him a new one was an understatement.

Bobby sighed and set the paper down. "Good job, Dean." Dean looked at him, hearing no sarcasm in his voice. "The guy really enjoyed himself." He reached over and snatched the paper away, letting his eyes scan over it.

_Dean was a complete gentleman_

_I had a wonderful time_

_Have fallen in love with the city, thanks to my excellent tour guide. _

_What the hell?_ Dean thought and looked up at Bobby's smiling face. Cas had lied. Why? Dean felt that irritating guilt curl in his stomach. He had barely slept the night before. Hadn't eaten for almost a day and a half. This only made him feel worse.

He excused himself from Bobby's office and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Sam picked up almost immediately.

"_I've already seen it."_ Was the first thing he said. _"Fix it, Dean. Go see him and fix it. It's the least you can do."_

Dean completely agreed. Castiel deserved an apology. More than an apology. And it _had_ to be in person.

**So there you have it! Dean is a shit, but I swear there is a good reason for it. Don't be too hard on the guy. The Dean we all know and love will return. I promise. So what do we think? Please review. The story will start to slow down now. Plot has definitely been set. **

**Love ya bitches. XXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I guess I have some explaining to do. This story was recently removed because a few people had pointed out that it resembled another story on this site. I didn't want to upset anyone with this, so removed mine. Then a lot of the people who had been reading mine started PM-ing me and saying they saw very little similarities in the stories and to stop worrying about it…So here it is again! All shiny and new. Thanks to everyone who gave me the shove to put it back up! Hope you can forgive my stupidity and see that my intentions were good. **

**Oh and because I can't cope without these two not being a couple. The pairing is Now Sam/Gabe! I'll find someone for Balthazar, I promise!**

**Anywhore, so here goes chapter 4. Hope this makes up for things! Love ya Bitches! XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 **

Castiel sat on the wall outside work, between the back door of the shop and the bins, feeling particularly sorry for himself. Doing the talk with the press had made him feel sick. He had wanted so many times to just tell them what an asshole Dean Winchester really was. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What the hell, Cas?" He looked up to see Balthazar and Gabriel coming out the door. Balthazar quickly lighting a cigarette. They only had their fifteen minute break and Zachariah was still in a foul mood. He had been watching them like a hawk all day, which meant this was the first time they could get to have a conversation with their down and out friend.

"What?" He sighed in reply, looking down at his feet.

"Don't 'what' me, mister! You're not too old for me to put you across my knee!" Gabriel hissed. "Why didn't you tell us you came home earlier? How did you even afford to change your flight?"

"It was only a transfer charge, it wasn't that expensive." Castiel replied in defence. "I just wanted to be on my own for a while."

"Cas, did he hurt you or something?" Balthazar asked, taking the seat next to him and putting his arm around him.

"No!" Cas said, his head lifting in surprise. "He was just…I don't know."

"What?" They both asked.

"He was cruel." He sniffed slightly and the two men feared there might be waterworks on the way. "It was the worst experience of my life. He didn't want to be on the date, he flirted with any woman that would look at him and then he…made fun of me." Cas felt like he was a teenager in a playground, telling his friends about a school bully.

"What do you mean 'he made fun of you'?" Gabriel asked, trying to keep his temper down.

"He called me a 'Drama Queen'!" Balthazar pulled him closer and gently kissed the top of his head. "He got annoyed when a waiter at the restaurant flirted with me, but he hit on any woman who winked at him and...he just treated me like crap!"

"Forget him, Cas!" Balthazar whispered, trying to mask his own anger with affection. "The guy is a jerk, who doesn't deserve your company! Look at it this way, you're finally over him." The joke fell on deaf ears. Even Gabriel didn't crack a smile.

"Why didn't you say anything to the press?" Gabriel asked suddenly. "You could have ruined him!"

"Exactly!" Cas answered. "He'll destroy himself on his own. I didn't want to be the person to do it. I'd say most of his fans would blame me! Besides, he has all his charities built up and I didn't want them to suffer because of me."

"You're too good, you know that?" Gabriel replied with a long sigh. "Drink tonight?"

"No thanks, I'd rather stay in." Cas grabbed Balthazar's cigarette and took a long drag.

"Thought you'd quit!" Balthazar snapped, taking it back from him.

"Never say never." Cas smiled sadly at him.

"How about a movie night, then?" Gabriel offered, snatching the cigarette, as Balthazar went to take a draw.

"Damn it! Get your own!" He yelled at them.

"A movie sounds good." Cas smiled a little brighter. "As long as it's a comedy and no romance."

"The Hangover it is then!" Gabriel laughed and ran, as Balthazar went for the cigarette.

?/?/?/?/?

Dean was nervous. No, on the plane he had been nervous. Now his hands were sweating, his mouth was dry and he was visibly shaking. As the doors to the supermarket swung open his eyes immediately scanned the room. All he had to do was find the pair of baby blues that were glaring back at him with hatred. But he couldn't see Castiel anywhere.

"Excuse me?" He stopped a rather stern faced looking man with a clipboard. "Is Castiel here? Some people at the local bar told me this is where I could find him." He had been quite proud of the fact that he had gone into the bar and managed to not have a drink. It was the first time in weeks he was stone cold sober. He just prayed that wasn't the reason why he was shaking so much. He had promised, _promised_, Sam that he wouldn't touch a drop of alcohol when he went to see Castiel. He couldn't risk his temper flaring up.

"He's on a break! He should have been back by now!" He turned just as a tall man with light blonde hair and a little stubble on his face walked over and sat down at one of the tills. "Balthazar, glad you remembered where your till was!"

'Balthazar' raised his middle finger to the man and smiled sweetly at him.

"Where's Castiel?" The man hissed at him. "He should have been back too!"

"He's just…" Balthazar froze mid sentence when his eyes landed on Dean. He stood slowly and Dean thought the guy might hit him, with the way he was staring daggers at him. "Get out!" He snapped suddenly.

"What sort of way is that to talk to a customer?!" The bald man practically screamed at him.

"He's not a customer, he's the scum of the Earth! You aren't seeing him! You've done enough damage, now piss off!" Balthazar snapped back, still standing in attack mode.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean looked up at the sound of Castiel's voice, just as he and another man in a white coat walked round the corner. The man in the coat was currently trying to pull a hair net over his head. Failing miserably and loudly cursing about it. "Cas, help me out here." He begged and sighed when Castiel didn't respond. "Cas?" He turned to look at him and then followed his line of vision. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped upon seeing Dean.

"I…I, uh…came to talk to Castiel." Dean stammered, trying to hide slightly behind the man with the clipboard.

"NO!" Balthazar and white coat man snapped in response.

"Excuse me!" They all seemed to have forgotten about Zachariah. "This is a supermarket! Not a wrestling arena! Castiel, I would prefer it if you kept your domestics at home where they belong! Take you snake charmer outside and then get back to work!" The three men froze.

"What the hell did you just…" Gabriel's words died in his throat, as Dean spun the guy around and punched him square on the nose. The sound of bone crunching could be heard all over the shop and the three men stared in shock, as blood spurted out of Zachariah's face.

"You'll be sorry for this!" He hissed through the pain and stormed off.

"So will you, if I ever hear you make a comment like that again!" Dean yelled after him.

"Well that was…unexpected." Balthazar said once Zachariah disappeared into the office.

"Cas, please can I talk to you?" Dean asked, making his way over to stand in front of him. He rubbed his knuckles slightly, already feeling the bruise that was starting to form.

"I don't…think that's a good idea." Castiel replied, looking anywhere but at Dean's face.

"Five minutes! That's all I want. If you want me to leave after that then I will." He offered. He didn't wait for an answer. Just grabbed Castiel by the hand and dragged him out of the supermarket.

?/?/?/?

Cas looked back at Gabriel and Balthazar for help, but Gabriel was grinning from ear to ear and Balthazar was serving a customer. He huffed slightly and began thinking of ways to hurt them later. Dean pulled him round to the side of the supermarket, where there were very few cars and people.

"Don't want anyone to see us together?" Cas snapped sarcastically.

"No. I don't want you to think this is a publicity stunt!" Dean snapped back. His eyes softened slightly as he continued. "Cas, I really fucked up! I didn't mean any of the stuff I said. I really did want you to have a good time…I just…I haven't been _that guy_ in a long time. I don't even know if he still exists! I didn't feel uncomfortable about the fact that you're gay. Hell, I've been to enough bars with Sammy, for people to start questioning my sexuality."

"Is that why you shag every woman that's interested?" Castiel asked with no hint of forgiveness in his voice.

"Now who's judging?" Dean bit back.

"Are we done?" Cas replied and made to walk past him and go and try to salvage his job.

"No! We're not!" Dean barked at him and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back round to look at him. "I want to make it up to you!"

"You can't. The best you can do is go away and don't come near me again!" Castiel looked down at his feet. A habit he really wished he could kick.

"Please? Come on, everyone deserves a second chance." Dean smiled sheepishly. "I did just punch your boss in the face…all to protect your honour." He felt his stomach loosen slightly when he saw a small smile spread across Castiel's face.

"You did do something that every person in that place has wanted to do for a long time." He replied, trying to hide his grin. _Don't cave, Castiel! You're stronger than this! _He quietly told himself.

"Want me to go do it again. I'll even do it in slow motion for you!" He chuckled slightly when he noticed Cas' shoulders shake. "So we, good?"

Cas sighed and looked up at him. "Not even close. The apology and the punch are a start, but that's not enough for me."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Dean replied with a grin.

"Why?" Cas asked and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Because I wouldn't want to think you gave in too easily. That spirit you had, when you were yelling at me, I need that. Everyone else treads on eggshells around me...apart from Bobby and Sam. But their like family, so they don't really count. But you just say what you think. Like I said, I need that."

"Don't think that makes us friends, Dean. I chose my friends very carefully and so far, you don't even make the waiting list." Cas warned.

"That's ok, I've got connections, I'll make a few calls." Dean smiled when Cas rolled his eyes and walked back in to the supermarket.

?/?/?/?/?

"So, how long is he staying for?" Balthazar asked, asked as he lifted the popcorn and poured it into a bowl.

"I don't know." Castiel replied, lifting three tubs of ice cream.

"What's his plans while he's here?" Gabriel asked and carried the spoons and chocolate sauce.

"I don't know." Castiel replied again, as they flopped down onto the sofa ready to watch the movie.

"Did you pay attention to what he was saying? Or were you to busy looking at his luscious lips?" Gabriel teased and opened the first tub of chocolate chip ice cream, pouring an unhealthy dose of chocolate sauce over the top.

"His lips are not _luscious_!" Cas snapped and tried to will away the blush that was rising to his cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry…voluptuous lips!" Gabriel screeched when Balthazar reached behind Castiel, just so he could smack him upside the head. Cas leaning forward to avoid getting a blow to his head as well.

"He said he was going to hang around for a while. Wanted to make things up to me." He answered and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Hoping neither of them noticed how red his face went…they did.

"Oh my God! You're still hot for him, aren't you? After what he did to you!" Gabriel yelled at him.

"Don't let him fool you, Cassie. He may be feeling guilty now, but once he feels he's put things right, he'll be gone. You'll probably never see him again." Balthazar stated. He didn't want Cas to be taken for a ride. The guy was too sensitive for his own good.

"I know. But if he hits Zachariah a few more times in the face, I can accept that he's leaving." He smiled and the other two men laughed.

"Next time can we get him under a camera when he does it? We can steal the footage and watch it over and over, to our hearts content." Balthazar laughed.

"Screw that! That shit would be going straight on Youtube!" Gabriel insisted and they laughed loudly as the movie credits began to roll.

?/?/?/?/?

Dean lay fast asleep in the motel room he had checked into for his visit. Sam had told him how proud he was of him going to fix things with Cas…and that he hadn't gone and had a drink for Dutch courage. He had been glad to hear positive words from his younger brother, he hadn't had that in years. But now that he was clear headed and sleeping, part of him wished he'd taken a nightcap.

He lay playing old memories over in his head. Car tyres screeching, a woman screaming, the blue lights of the ambulance, the pain…the pain had been the worst. The most intense agony he had ever felt and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget…he would never forget.

"No!" Dean yelled, as he sprang up in bed. Arms and legs kicking out as if to defend himself. His eyes darted wildly around the room, taking him a few moments to remember where he was.

He lay back down on the pillow, covered in sweat, shaking again and knowing full well that he wasn't going back to sleep tonight.

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! The plot thickens, my dears. Ok so what's the thoughts on the new chapter. Sorry the humour wasn't as heavy here. There will be a mix of drama in this story but with Gabe and Balthazar up to mischief I felt the story definitely deserved to be in the humour category. Please review. Reviews are the cookies that feed my imagination. Love ya'll! X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this story hasn't been updated in…a few days. So I guess it was time to end the cliff-hanger dramas. Glad ya'll still like it. I think its safe to say it no longer has much to do with the 'Win a Date With Tad Hamilton' movies. But you might still see one or two quotes slip in here and there. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys make me feel happier than a Gabriel in a sweet factory. Hope you like the next chapter. Love ya dolls!**

Chapter 5 Torches, Scar and a Lunch Date

Castiel rolled over, feeling his movements constricted by a weight on his legs. He tried to wriggle free but the weight only seemed to press down harder. He sighed in frustration, trying to recall the dream he had, had last night. It had felt so real…and a little hot.

"_Cas, I wanted to tell you this for so long…but I was afraid!" Dean said, cupping his face and staring deep into his eyes._

"_You can tell me anything, Dean." He replied a little breathlessly. He was trying so hard to control his urge to kiss the man in front of him. After all, why would he ever be interested in anything other than friendship?_

"_I love you." Dean whispered. "I love you so much. I can't eat, I can't sleep…all I ever think about is being close to you."_

"_I love you too, Dean." Cas replied. That was all the response Dean needed. He grabbed Cas by the shirt and forced him against the hood of a car. Fusing their lips together in a kiss that made him feel dizzy and horny and…What the hell is on my legs?!_

The damn weight had woken him! The damn weight had ruined one of the best wet dreams he had, had in a long time! Damn the weight to hell!

He opened his eyes slowly, the morning sun blinding him as it shone through the open window. Looking down at his legs, he saw Balthazar, lying face down on his lap, legs hanging over the side of the couch, snoring peacfully in his sleep.

" GET. OFF!" Castiel snapped and tried once again to wriggle free.

"But you're so comfy, Cassie…apart from that torch in your pocket! It's been poking me in the face all night." Balthazar said, raising his head to grin at him.

"I don't have a torch in my pocket!" Cas replied matter-of-factly.

"I know." Balthazar's grin now turned into a snigger and Castiel felt his face growing hot. He flipped his body, to roll onto his stomach, sending his friend toppling off the couch.

"OH!" Came a yelp from the floor below. "GET. OFF!" Gabriel snapped as Balthazar landed on top of him.

"Does no one want to share a bed with me?" The English man asked with mock offence.

"No, we know where you've been, you whore!" Gabriel answered and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Why do I always end up sleeping on the floor?"

"That's where you usually pass out. We never have the heart to wake you." Castiel said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Or the strength to lift you." Balthazar added and dodged as Gabriel swung a pillow at his face. "Oh, are we going to have a naked pillow fight?"

"NO!" Gabriel and Castiel replied.

Cas stood and walked into the kitchen, switching on the coffee pot and yawning. He felt like he hadn't had a decent night's rest since the disaster date from hell. Every time he shut his eyes, all he could see was Dean. Taunting him and laughing at him…and when he was fully asleep all he saw was Dean, naked, romantic or making a confession of his undying love. It really did make it hard to relax.

"So good Drean, I take it?" Gabriel smirked as he walked into the kitchen. Balthazar sat back up on the couch and began flipping through the mindless Saturday television shows, until he found some interesting cartoons to watch.

"Drean?" Cas asked, pouring himself a coffee.

"Yeah, you know, dream that involves Dean! Drean!" He smiled and watched Cas sip his coffee, not making eye contact.

"What makes you think that is what I was dreaming about?" Cas asked.

"Because I'm a genius, you're predictable…and you were mumbling his name in your sleep. Balthazar had to poke you in the ribs to get you to shut up!" Cas' coloured cheeks came back with a vengeance. He stared down at the cup in his hand and felt the humiliation was over him. "So you _do_ still like him then?" He drained the rest of the coffee before he replied.

"I don't know. NO! There would be no point in liking him! He's straight, uninterested and an asshole!" He snapped back. He turned to make some more coffee, not feeling awake enough for this conversation, and poured an extra one for Gabriel.

"Who flew out here, broke your boss' nose and has promised to make up for all the bad things he's done." Gabriel pointed out.

"Who's side are you on?" Castiel bit back and handed him his morning pick me up, six sugars and a drizzle of honey.

"Yours! But I was thinking this over last night…if he had really meant all that stuff he said on the date…then why would he give a crap about your feelings now?"

"Maybe his agent told him to do it!" Castiel pointed out.

"Maybe. But with you being so nice to the press, why would they feel the need?" Gabe retorted.

Castiel stopped and thought about this for a moment. Sure, Dean had come all this way, protected his honour against his boss and offered to repay for all the damage he'd caused. He also didn't appear to have any hidden agenda for doing it. So why did Cas still feel so unsure?

"Just give him a chance to make things right! I'm not telling you to go easy on him. Far from it! Make him grovel. But just see how it all pans out. You never know, it might work out best for both of you." Gabriel said.

"When did you get so helpful?" Castiel smiled at him. Gabriel grinned back, adding some whipped cream to his coffee.

"Bitch, please! Like I said, I'm a genius and you would be lost without me!"

?/?/?/?/?/?

Dean stood in the shower for a long time. Trying to wash away the memories from the most recent nightmare. He had told Sam and Bobby that they had stopped after rehab. But they never did. He could maybe get one night in the week, when he was too exhausted to fight it, or too drunk to dream. That one night would let him lie in darkness and have a dreamless sleep. He didn't dare tell anyone he was still suffering. He deserved it! Everyone knew that! Everyone who knew the story, that is.

He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Standing in front of the mirror, he looked at the burn scar on his left shoulder. The only real sign that any of it had ever happened. It was hell for make-up crew members to cover up, but it was worse when they questioned it. Dean had always answered with the same witty remark and plastered a teasing smile on his face for good measure.

"My skin just burns at the sight of you, baby." That line had gotten him many one night stands…and no more questions on the subject. Better to joke than make up some sob story. The last thing he wanted was the press painting him as the victim...or worse, digging up the past.

But truth be told, he hated the sight of the scar. The constant reminder of what he did…and what people had to go through to cover it up.

Sighing, he turned away from his reflection. He had other things to do right now. Like fixing things with Castiel for a start. He still couldn't believe he had almost knocked the guy's boss unconscious, nor could he believe that Cas would let his boss get away with talking to him like that. Cas was a great guy. He barely knew him, but he could see a goodness in him. Even if he did have an alarming crush on Dean.

He grinned slightly at the memory of Cas' expression when he had first opened the hotel door to him. He had looked absolutely terrified and on the verge of passing out. _It was adorable_, Dean stopped short on that thought. _What the hell?! The guy is not adorable! He's a guy! Damn, been hangin' around those clubs with Sammy too much. _He shook it off and quickly got dressed. He would make things up to Castiel…and would _not_ think thoughts like _that!_

Walking out passed the reception desk, he smiled sweetly at the girl behind it. She hyperventilated slightly and smiled at him in response. Grabbing a coffee out of the from the machine by the door, he climbed into his car and wondered how long he could suffer without his mocha latte with a caramel twist. _Damn_, he thought miserably, sipping his black coffee and grimacing at the taste, _this better be worth it!_

?/?/?/?/?

At the sound of the door knocking, Castiel stumbled down the stairs, still trying to pull his trousers up and his t-shirt down.

"No, no don't you two move, I'll get it!" He snapped at the two men currently sat on his couch, eating his cereal and watching Looney Tunes.

"OK!" They called back in response, not even turning their heads. Cas ripped the door open just as he managed to get free of his fabric trap. He gasped and slammed the door shut again, face _once again_ burning with embarrassment._ How is it possible that every time I see this man, I make a fool of myself?_ He thought and leaned his back against the door.

"CAS!?" Came the voice of confusion. Gabriel and Balthazar perked up with interest and quickly bounced over the couch to look out the window.

"What the hell, Cas!? Let him in!" Castiel shook his head in response, still pinned to the door by some invisible force. Gabriel marched over and trailed him out of the way, pulling the door open to see Dean smiling at him.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Fine, fine." Gabriel smiled back. "Castiel just realized he forget to put his make-up on!" Castiel let out a whimper in response, ready to knock his friend into next week.

"Oh right." Dean replied, grinning at the memory of the last time he had seen Cas with make-up on. "Don't wear a white shirt with it this time!" He called over Gabriel's shoulder and Cas glared at him in reply.

"Shut up!" He hissed and pushed his friend aside. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you were free for lunch?" Dean asked.

"NO!" "YES!" Castiel glared at his friends, while they grinned back with glee.

"Cas was just saying how there isn't any food in the house. Surprised you didn't hear his stomach growling from down the street." Balthazar laughed and passed Castiel his shoes.

"That's because you two ate it all!" He snapped and sat down on the stairs to pull the shoes on.

Dean waited patiently for Cas to make himself presentable. He even grabbed his jacket off the back of the door and held it open for Cas to put on. Cas looked down at the jacket and then back up at him with confusion.

"What? It's cold outside." Dean smiled and Cas turned to slip his arms into the sleeves.

"Aw, don't they look adorable?" Now it was Dean's turn to blush.

"I want you two out of here before I get back! And clean that mess up!" Castiel hissed in a low voice. He then grabbed his keys and walked out the door, not saying a word to Dean as he did so.

"This is going to be interesting." Balthazar smiled.

"If I was Cas, I would take full advantage of that man…in ways you have only read about in a drug store!" Gabriel replied, staring at Dean's ass as he walked away.

?/?/?/?

"So, Dean, why are you really here?" Castiel asked. They were sat in the local diner, just around the corner from the supermarket. Everything was just around the corner in this place. The town was so small and everybody knew everybody.

Dean was caught off guard by the question and was grateful for the arrival of the waitress with their drinks. Cas didn't miss the way the top half of her uniform was suddenly unbuttoned.

"Here you go, Cas. Are you guys ready to order?" She asked. Her eyes set on Dean and her chest pushed out suggestively.

"Could you just give us a minute, Kerry?" Castiel asked and glared at her. He had baby sat her when she was four and still in pigtails. He wanted to slap her and tell her to straighten herself out…immediately. "So?" He asked, turning his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Um, well, I had to…I mean I _wanted_ to put things right. I hated myself after what happened. I wanted to fix it." Dean said staring down at his menu.

"So, you thought coming all the way over here and having lunch with me in the local diner would suffice?"

"No! I just thought it would be a good start…so we could talk." Dean mumbled and chanced a look at Castiel's face. He felt a wave of relief to see the man smiling slightly.

"It is a start." He replied and picked up his own menu. "I just don't understand why you would care? I'm a nobody."

"Castiel, nobody is nobody." Dean retorted and frowned slightly. _That made more sense in my head._

"Fine." Cas said, still scanning his eyes over the menu. He already knew what he was going to order. But having something to do was helping to keep his nerves cool. The dream from last night still popping into his head on occasion.

"I'm following my gut." Dean said suddenly, staring his right in the eye. "Sometimes you have to do that, even if what you're doing seems crazy. Because in the gap between what prudence says we should do and what our heart tells us we must do, well, Cas, therein lies our humanity."

Castiel stared back at him for a long time. Dean was starting to believe he had chosen the wrong words. Until the man began to smile.

"Did you just quote 'The Road to El Dorado'!? Did you seriously just quote one of your own movies at me!?" He was full out laughing now and Dean couldn't help but grin with embarrassment.

"You really are a fan, aren't you?" He asked. Cas smiled and nodded in reply, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Wait!" Cas said suddenly, a thought dawning on him. "Is that how you pick up women? You steal cheesy lines from movies." He cracked up again.

"Not anymore!" Dean huffed.

"That would definitely shoot a hole in your credibility." Cas grinned.

"Can we get past this?" Dean snapped, not liking the way this was going.

"Ready to order?" Kerry was back, apron gone and skirt a little shorter.

"Two cheese burgers and fries." Cas answered and handed her the menus. Dean stared at him for a moment.

"Not that I'm complaining, cus you got the order right, but how did you know what I would want?" He asked.

"I didn't," Castiel replied. "But anything else on the menu can be risky on the stomach…I speaking from experience."

They ate their food and talked some more. Never going back to the topic of Dean's chat up lines. As much as Castiel hated to admit it…he had a good time. But he would still wait before showing too much forgiveness. Dean still had a long way to go to get back in his good graces.

"So what is there to do in this town?" Dean asked as they left the diner.

"We just did it." Cas said and followed him to his car. "That or the movie theatre. But I doubt you want to watch yourself on the big screen."

"Nah!" Dean replied with a smile. "Would rub my ego too much."

"And it gets enough of a good rubbing." Cas laughed. "Kerry, looked like she was ready to strip off and throw you down behind the counter." Dean looked thoughtfully back at the waitress through the window. Confused as to why he didn't feel the same jolt of excitement he normally did when he saw someone attractive. "Hey!" He turned to see Cas glaring at him. "She's only eighteen and completely off limits. Got it!" Dean stared at him for a moment. A little shaken. _Ah, there's the jolt!_

**And the feelings are pushing to the surface. Hate to tell you this but it will still be a while before these two even get close to hooking up. There's a lot more humour, drama and mischief (From Gabe and Balthazar of course) before all the lovey, dovey, smutty goodness. Please review and give me a verdict! Starting to really enjoy this one. I'm a sucker for a good cliff-hanger after all. **

**All those who wish to complain about cliff-hangers please click on the box below and type your complaint. All messages will be sent directly to the author who will take great pleasure in reading them. **

**Thanks Dolls xxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Dolls, how's you weekend starting off? Tell all! So glad you are enjoying this, you mad little reviewers. So far, ya'll have guessed incorrectly to Dean's big secret. But keep trying because I love reading them and love the fact that you enjoy the story enough to put forward your own ideas. It makes things all the more exciting….right? What's that? Oh, you want me to spill a little more? That could lead to a cliff-hanger! Your fine with that? No arguments from anyone? Ok, you win! Enjoy! X**

Chapter 6 Bowling and Nightmares

"_So how are things?"_ Dean could hear the questions hanging in the air. He knew what Sam really wanted to know was, 'have you fixed things with Castiel?', 'Have you been drinking?' and 'have you been a good boy and not slept with any of the locals?'

"Everything is fine, Sammy. Stop worrying so damn much!" He bit back. He was the older brother. It was his job to be the protective one, not the other way around damn it!

"_I am worried, Dean. That's what family does!"_ Dean felt his chest tighten at this. He and Sam were close, more like twins than just mere siblings. They always knew when the other was hurting, even if they were a few thousand miles away. _"So, remember who you're talking to…and tell me what's wrong."_

"I…" Dean hesitated. Could he really go down this road again? If he told Sam, would he tell Bobby? It could land him back in rehab! The last place he ever wanted to see again. "I…think I might be a little confused." The words were out of his mouth before he had any real time to think.

"_Confused how?"_ Sam replied.

"I don't know. The other day I took Cas out for lunch. The waitress who served us practically shoved her tits in my face…and I didn't react! Normally I would be all over that!" He snapped. Thinking back, the waitress had been hot, but still he couldn't picture her in a way of attraction.

"_Normally, you would be drunk off your ass…or at least have alcohol in your system. How many days has it been now?" _He could make out the happiness in Sam's voice. He didn't dare mention the bottle of whiskey sitting unopened next to his bed.

"Jus the two days." He replied and eyes the bottle with guilt.

"_You're doing great, Dean. Have you had any…problems?"_ Dean knew what he was getting at and sighed in response.

"No, I've been fine." The words came out in such a rush that even he didn't believe it.

"_Dean!"_ Sam snapped back sounding both annoyed and worried.

"Ok! So I might have had a nightmare about _that night_ again!" He looked at the whiskey bottle, wondering if Sam would hear him open it.

"_Bad?"_ Sam asked, all annoyance now replaced with worry.

"Well, it wasn't good!" Dean rubbed his face. "Drinking made it easier. It made me numb to it."

"_It also made you an asshole! I can get in touch with Doctor Carlisle-"_

"NO! Damn it, Sam! I'm dealing with it in my own way. I've stopped drinking, you got what you wanted! So stop riding me about it!"

"_Dean, you need to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't your fault! It was never your fault!"_

"Yeah? Tell that to Pamela Barnes!" Dean snapped and hung up, feeling fresh tears burning in his eyes. He walked over and lifted the whiskey bottle, carried it into the bathroom and poured it down the sink. He could deal with this!

?/?/?/?/?/?

"Could everyone please stop with the sniggering and get back to work!" Zachariah had a white plaster placed across his broken nose, was sporting two black eyes and his face was somewhat swollen. Balthazar was lying over his till laughing uncontrollably, Gabriel was making Pinocchio gestures behind his back and Castiel was sitting at his own till trying not to get noticed for fear of revenge from Zachariah. "GET BACK TO WORK!" He screamed and gripped his aching face before storming into the office to control the nose bleed that was just starting.

"We really need to get a picture of that and mount it on a wall somewhere!" Gabriel laughed and made his way back to his counter.

"So Cas, has lover boy been back to see you?" Balthazar asked as he began bagging groceries for a customer.

"I just had lunch with him yesterday! For all I know, he is on a flight back to New York." Cas snapped in reply.

"Don't fret, sweetheart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." The woman at Balthazar's till smiled over at him.

"Or the eyes wander." Balthazar added, which resulted in a glare from the woman. She picked up her shopping and stormed off, leaving Balthazar looking somewhat confused. "What'd I do?"

"Are we still on for tonight?" Cas asked. The Sunday shift was like a graveyard shift. Though Zachariah insisted they stayed at their tills at the risk of a customer being kept waiting. They could clearly see Gabriel had become bored at his own work station and was currently testing how high he could throw the meat in the air and get it to land in the mincer.

"As far as I know. I didn't think you would agree…you hate bowling!" Balthazar replied, turning his chair to face his friend.

"I never said I hated it. It's just been years since I've been bowling." He retorted. In fairness the only reason he had agreed to go was so he had plans. He didn't think he could face another night in front of the television, pining over a man currently taking up residence at the motel nearby.

"Well, good for you. About time you dusted off your cobwebs and headed out with us! It'll be great!" Balthazar smiled. He turned back to his till and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to the mad man with the meat.

_We're on!_

?/?/?/?/?/?

Daytime television was shit! Dean decided this long ago, yet he still had the remote in his hand and was lying back on the motel bed, mindlessly flicking through the channels. Yep, Daytime television was shit.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

He turned and looked at the door. He hadn't ordered room service, not that he thought this place catered to that anyway, he wasn't expecting anyone and he hadn't called the management for any assistance. Walking over to the door, he checked the peep hole and rolled his eyes. Pulling the door open he was met with two grinning goofballs.

"Hiya, Dean-o! He recognised the two men from Castiel's living room. They looked well fed and rested, in his opinion. "I don't think we were properly introduced yesterday. I'm Gabriel and this is Balthazar."

"Hi." Balthazar waved with a sarcastic sweetness.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked, hoping they didn't see the bottle he had forgotten to throw out.

"Yeah, do you have any plans for tonight?" Balthazar asked, leaning comfortably on the door.

"Plans?" Dean thought about the crap programmes he had been roped into watching. Damn Dr Sexy M.D was addictive. "No, no plans."

"Good! Want to come bowling with us tonight?" Gabriel asked with a sly smile.

"Bowling? I haven't been bowling in years." He replied.

"Sure you have! You did that bowling arena in space! Your life depended on it!" Balthazar argued.

"That was all digital." Dean smiled at him. "I don't think I bowled one real ball in that whole movie."

"Oh." They both looked at each other for a moment.

"Is Cas going?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes." Gabriel smiled.

"Does he know you're asking me?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Balthazar asked. "Just meet us at this address at seven, ok?" Dean nodded, taking the piece of paper from him.

"One more thing." Gabriel added, sticking his foot in the door before Dean could close it. "What are your intentions with Castiel?"

?/?/?/?/?

Cas sat in the café in the bowling alley. It was already seven thirty and there was still no sign of his friends. Balthazar had sent him a text to say they were running late, but this was ridiculous. Cas had always been the sort of person who liked things to run on schedule. If they said seven then they should have damn well been there at seven.

Sipping his coke, he looked around at the other people in the bowling alley. Many were couples, having a quiet night of fun. He felt a slightly pang of jealousy as he watched a man spin his girlfriend around in his arms when she bowled a strike. He would love someone to spin him.

"CAS!" He turned at the sound of Gabriel's voice. The sight that greeted him made him choke on his drink. _What the hell is he doing here?_ He hoped Gabriel could read that from his expression, but the man merely grinned in response. "Hope you don't mind, but we brought Dean along. Thought we could play doubles and show him there is more than crappy diner food and a run down movie theatre to this place."

Castiel just stared as Dean walked over with Balthazar. He sat down and slipped on his bowling shoes, not looking at Cas.

"So, Dean and I against you and Gabriel. You happy enough with that, Cas?" Cas was anything but happy. But Dean was looking at him now with a slight smile playing on his lips. So all he could do was nod.

"Good. Dean you're up first." Gabriel replied and set up the machine. Dean stood and walked over to the bowling balls, testing them before picking up the one he was most comfortable with. Balthazar chuckled slightly at the bright pink ball the man had chosen.

"What the hell?!" Cas snapped when was sure that Dean was far enough away from them.

"We thought you'd be able to work on the apology thing!" Gabriel replied with mock offence. "We were just trying to help!"

"No, you are trying to interfere. I wanted a night out, were I wasn't thinking about _him,"_ he jabbed a finger in Dean's direction,"And then you two brainless idiots decide to go and make things ten times worse for me!"

"Um…" Cas froze and turned to see Dean standing directly behind him. "It's your throw." He mumbled. He had thrown a strike and walked right into the awkward conversation. But Cas was already pissed and didn't care if Dean had heard him or not.

"You can take my go. I'm leaving!" He grabbed his jacket and walked away, leaving his friends calling after him.

Outside the bowling alley, the air was crisp and cool. Cas wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and began walking. He hadn't brought his car. He had called a cab and expected Gabriel to drive him home. Now he didn't have enough money to get back.

"Walking it is then." He sighed and began heading down the road. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps running along the pavement behind him. "Just go back to your game! I'm not in the mood!" He yelled and turned, expecting to see Gabriel or Balthazar behind him.

"You forgot your shoes." Dean smiled slightly, holding his black converes out to him. Cas looked down to see he had in fact walked out wearing the bowling shoes. "Don't worry, what are they going to do, call the cops." Dean answered his worried features.

"I'm sorry." Cas said suddenly, taking the shoes from Dean's out stretched hand.

"Your still mad." Dean replied. It wasn't a question, but Cas felt the urge to answer it anyway.

"No, I'm not mad. I just…you being here and everything…it's like some stupid movie that you're acting in…only the girl," he points to himself, "doesn't get the guy," he points at Dean, "In the end."

"So you have feelings for me." Again, not a question.

"It used to just be a silly crush. But the more I'm around you…the stronger the feelings get. Even when I hated you, I still felt like I was falling for you too. You need to go home, Dean. You're not helping me by staying."

"I never meant to do that." Dean muttered.

"I know you didn't." Cas replied, feeling hot under the collar.

"I'll be gone by morning." He stated and then turned and walked away. Leaving Cas to make his way home, guilt coiling in his stomach.

?/?/?/?

"Go talk to him!" Gabriel snapped.

"No." Cas replied. "He's probably left already anyway."

"Not according to the charming lady in reception." Balthazar added, hanging up the phone.

"They aren't supposed to give out details like that." Cas hissed.

"GO. TALK. TO. HIM!" The two men pushed him out the door, threatening bodily harm if he didn't apologize to Dean.

He climbed into his car and drove to the motel. _Why should I apologize? I didn't do anything wrong. I made it clear that I liked him and that he wasn't helping me get over it! I shouldn't feel guilty for that!_

On arriving at the motel the receptionist smiled cheerily as he walked in. She had several piercings through her face and Cas had squint when they caught the glare of the light. She looked like a human Christmas tree.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Dean Winchester." He replied and she blushed slightly.

"Mr Winchester is still resting." She answered. Castiel stared at her for a moment, wondering how she could possibly know that Dean was resting. "Can I take a message?"

"No, it's fine."

He walked down to the room that Dean was in. Gabriel and Balthazar had informed him of where to find him. Peeping through the window, he could see Dean was lying on his bed. But his body was thrashing about wildly, face twisted in pain.

"DEAN!" He yelled and banged on the window. "DEAN!" The man didn't waken. But his body continued to twist and convulse on the bed. Castiel feared he was having a fit.

"Problem, sir?" He turned to see a young cleaning lady standing beside him. She was staring at him suspiciously, as if she suspected he was harassing a guest. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, so she could see through the window.

"Can you open the door? There's something wrong with my…friend." He hesitated on the last word. But if the woman noticed, she didn't acknowledge it. She watched Dean for several seconds then stepped forward, taking out her master key.

Castiel pushed past her as soon as the door was open. When he reached Dean's side he shook him gently, trying to waken him.

"Dean? Dean, it's Cas! Wake up!" Dean reached up and gripped Castiel's shoulder, still lost in his nightmare.

"Pamela! Dad! No, no, no, no NOOOO!" He sat up so quickly he almost knocked Cas to the floor. He caught Dean in his arms and wrapped them tightly around him.

"It's ok, Dean. It was just a nightmare. You're ok." He soothed and felt Dean's body go rigid against him. To his shock and despair, the man in his arms, the man of his dreams, began to cry softly on his shoulder.

**Awww poor Dean. Are we all curious? Are we going to hunt the demon down and kill her? Please don't, otherwise you shall never know! I promise things will start to pick up. Dean has to face his troubled past first! Please review and tell me what ya'll think. Remember, keep the guesses coming. You know how much I like them. Love ya dolls! X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies. Ok so the last cliff-hanger was a bitch. Sorry about that. Thanks for not threatening me too much. To be honest I wasn't a big fan of the last chapter but I needed it to explain this one better. So here it is. The big reveal! Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter is slightly less in the humour, higher on the angst and drama. Enjoy (that doesn't seem appropriate to say considering I just used the word angst…oh well)**

Chapter 7 His Darkest Hour

Cas sat on the edge of his bed for a long time, watching Dean sleep, making sure he was calm and safe. He hadn't known what was the best thing to do. Dean had been so upset, he couldn't bring himself to talk. So Cas had helped him to his car and taken him home. Now, with the help of some strong sleeping tablets, courtesy of Gabriel, Dean had finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"How's he doing?" Balthazar asked**, **poking his head around the door. He could clearly see Cas was holding Dean's hand and stroking it gently. He bit his lip, unsure of whether to drag his friend out of there and shake some sense into him or leave him to comfort the man in need.

"He finally went over. Took a while for the tablets to take effect. But he didn't say much, just cried a little more and then stayed silent." He turned to look at Balthazar with a pained expression. "Did you manage to get hold of anyone?"

"I went through his phone. Managed to get hold of his brother. He said he's taking the next available flight over. I sent Gabriel to go pick him up. Guess we'll just keep Dean here until then." Balthazar answered. "You want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine here." Cas replied and turned back to Dean. The man shifted a little in his sleep, but his body relaxed immediately when Cas resumed stroking his hand.

"Cas, you've been sat here with him for four hours. You look like you're ready to pass out. You need to eat and rest." Balthazar instructed and walked over. He pried Cas' hand away from Dean's and pulled him off the bed.

"What if he starts panicking again? He might need me!" Cas insisted and struggled against his friend.

"If he does, you'll here him! Go get some sleep! I can sit with him for a while." Balthazar snapped and pushed him out of the room. Once he was certain Cas wasn't lurking on the other side of the door, he lifted a chair and walked over to sit beside the bed. "You better be worth it, Winchester. If you break his heart I'll tear you to pieces, with my bare hands."

?/?/?/?/?

Sam walked quickly out of the terminal towards the exit. He only had a carry on suitcase with him. He was intent on picking Dean up, getting the first flight out of there and getting him the help he needed. But as he made his way towards the help desk, to get a rental car, he noticed a strange looking man waving a sign back and forth over his head. He could clearly see that the sign read 'Hot Winchester'. He rolled his eyes and walked over to him.

"Are you trying to be amusing?!" He snapped and the man stopped and stared at him. His sun glasses covered his eyes, but Sam could tell from the way his mouth was hanging open that something had shocked him. "Dean Winchester isn't even in this airport! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look? What, did you somehow hack the computer system for the passenger manifest and see the name Winchester? Think you're real smart, right?" The guy stared at him for a few more seconds and then a grin broke out across his face. He took off the sunglasses and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, you must be Sam. I'm Gabriel. Castiel's friend." Sam paled slightly and stared down at his hand. "Balthazar told me to come pick you up. Thought it might help if you had someone who knew how to beat the traffic jams out of the city."

"Oh…um…sorry." Sam stuttered and accepted his outstretched hand. "You wouldn't believe the things fans will do to meet him." He offered and Gabriel's grin widened.

"I've met him…don't know what all the fuss is about." Sam laughed a little at that. "Besides, the sign was bang on the money. I'm looking for the 'Hot Winchester'." Sam flushed scarlet as Gabriel picked up his suitcase and began walking out of the terminal.

?/?/?/?/?/?

Dean slowly opened his eyes, very aware that he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. He tried to roll over on the bed, but felt something bump and groan against his leg. Looking down, he saw Cas was slumped over on a chair, his head resting on the side of the bed, with his arms tucked under it for support. Dean's knee had struck him on the top of his head and the man was slowly starting to stir back to consciousness. He lifted his head slowly and looked at Dean's face. Realization dawned on him quickly and his eyes widened.

"Hi." He said. "How are you feeling?" Dean looked down and saw that his shirt was missing. Then back up to Cas. His face flushed slightly at the memories of the motel room, as they came rushing back.

"Better. Haven't slept that well in…a while." He replied and looked around the room. Where the hell was his shirt?

"I had to throw it in the wash." Cas answered his unasked question. "It was soaked through with sweat. Must have been a pretty bad nightmare." He stated not meeting Dean's gaze.

"Yeah, I have some weird ones." Dean attempted a chuckle, trying to brush the problems away like he normally did. But Cas wasn't buying it.

"Who's Pamela?" He asked suddenly. Dean felt and looked like he was going to throw up. "Sorry!" Cas added quickly. "You were just saying her name a lot while you were sleeping."

"She's…someone from my past." Dean answered, trying to hold back the burning in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked. Ignore me." Cas wanted to beat himself stupid for his forwardness. He knew this was going to be a touchy subject. Why did he have to be some damn blunt about it?

"It's ok. You were just curious." Dean replied. "Is there anything to eat?" He asked suddenly and Cas jumped to his feet as if he had been burned.

"God, sorry. I should have thought. I'll get you something now!" He was gone before Dean could argue.

He laid his head back down on the pillow and rubbed his face. The fear that gripped him was making his stomach twist so badly, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to eat anything. As long as Cas didn't ask anymore questions then everything would be fine. It had to be.

?/?/?/?

Sam sat looking out the window, not really sure if he should be making small talk with Gabriel or not. The man was currently driving and humming happily along with the song on the radio. Sam couldn't help but grin. It had been a long time since he had heard something like NSYNC playing from a car radio. He was lucky if Dean played anything other than Metallica. His grin widened when Gabriel started to sing along. He was starting to wonder if the driver remembered there was someone else in the car with him.

"You may hate me but it ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye!" Gabriel belted the words out at the top of his lungs. He turned at the sound of laughter in the seat next to him. "What? It's Timberlake's golden years! Show some respect!"

"So, you're a closet JT fan then?" Sam asked.

"Never spent a day in the closet! I popped into this world with some kick ass dance moves and as soon as the doctor spanked me I cried 'DO IT AGAIN!" Sam felt like his sides were going to split in two. This guy had to be insane.

"Come on! You know the words!" They were stopped at traffic lights and Gabriel turned the music up to full volume and began drumming his hands on the steering wheel, singing along, completely out of tune and not giving a damn about it. "DON'T WANT TO BE FOOL FOR YOU, JUST ANOTHER PLAYER IN YOUR GAME FOR TWO…."

"YOU MAY HATE ME BUT IT AIN'T NO LIE, BABY, BYE, BYE,BYE…"Gabriel grinned at Sam's singing and turned the radio back to normal. People in the neighbouring cars were giving them odd looks and Sam ducked his head slightly, a little flushed. "So, how bad is he?" He asked, suddenly getting serious.

"Well, those sleeping pills I gave him knocked him out. He seemed pretty relaxed once he went over." Gabriel explained and turned his attention back to the road. "I'm guessing this is some sort of personal drama? Old flame?"

"Nothing like that…its private." Sam answered and didn't look at him.

"Fair enough." Gabriel replied. "But if he doesn't stop messing with Cas…"He trailed off when Sam looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? I thought he had got things sorted?" Sam asked, already preparing to rip his brother a new one if he had caused more damage.

"It's not anything he's done! Cas is crazy about him. And Dean can't seem to understand that being around him isn't making that any better. He needs to get out of his life…because Cas will always want more than friendship. We both know that is something that Dean can never give him!"

?/?/?/?/?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cas asked as he handed Dean a sandwich. He sat cross legged on the end of the bed, while Dean sat with his back against the headboard.

"No." Was all he said in reply, the sandwich laying untouched in his lap.

"Ok." Cas replied, feeling a little put out. "If you need to…"

"I know." Dean answered.

They sat in silence for a long time. Dean nibbled a little on the sandwich. More for Cas' benefit. He liked it when the man smiled, just for getting him to eat something.

"Cas, why don't you have someone in your life?" He asked suddenly. "You can't blame it on me!" He added, joking a little.

"I don't know. I find it hard to meet people." Cas replied, blushing at how personal the question felt. "I guess its hard in this town too. There aren't many gay people here…and the ones that do live here are taken." He shrugged it off and hoped that was the end of the conversation. He had a suspicion that Dean was trying to keep the topics on him so he didn't have to talk about himself.

"Never tried online dating?" He asked, taking a proper bite of his sandwich, much to Cas' delight.

"Once." Cas sighed. "It's how I met Gabriel." Dean choked slightly and couldn't contain his laughter.

"Yeah, I think that would put me off too." He smiled.

"You think our date was bad? Mine and Gabriel's will be in the history books." Cas smiled in return. His smile faltered when he saw Dean's face fall. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. Our date really did suck!" He moaned.

"I did have a good time…."

"Until I insulted you and treated you like trash!" Dean bit back. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Why did you?" Cas asked catching him off guard.

"I don't know. I've been really messed up since…." He stopped and bit his tongue. Cas was looking at him. Not with any sort of anticipation, or hope…just concern. _Can I trust him?_ Dean thought and stared at him for a long time. "Since the accident." He finished.

"You don't have to say anything." Cas replied. "It's your business."

"No...let me...tell you." Dean took a deep breath, while Cas held his.

?/?/?

Dean's P.O.V…

My dad and I were at the premiere of 'Love and War', my mum was supposed to come with us, but she got sick a few days before and didn't have the strength to go. We were having a great night. Sam was there too but he and his boyfriend, at the time, left in a different car and I offered to drive my dad home.

We joked about how famous I would become and how popular I was going to be with the ladies. He even laughed about how my mum would get all embarrassed when she watched the sex scene

"I'll be damned if I let her watch that!" I'd said and my dad had laughed so hard he could barely breath. It was great just having that time with him. With my job taking me all over the place, I rarely got the time to just have a little father and son moment.

It was really late at night and there was hardly any traffic on the road. We had been driving down the main high way. There were hardly any cars about so I wasn't paying enough attention. My dad and I were joking and laughing and then all of a sudden this set of headlights were right in front of me! I swerved the car to avoid them, but the other driver seemed to have the same idea and went in the same direction as me. We hit each other head on.

We impacted so strongly that the back end of my car flipped in the air and then down again. My shoulder was throbbing and I couldn't move my left arm. I looked over at my dad and he was unconscious. There was blood pouring out of his head.

"Dad! Dad!" I couldn't stop calling his name. He mumbled a little and I was able to reach over with my good arm. He was breathing, so I knew he was ok. Alive at least.

Then I heard the screams. It was a woman in the other car. She sounded like she was in so much pain. I pulled my car door open and climbed out. When I got to her, she was covered in blood. The windshield of her car had shattered and glass had gotten into her eyes. She couldn't see, she was blind! I tried to talk to her, to calm her down. She begged me to help her! Begged me to get her out of the car!

"Ok, hang on." I was just about able to pull her car door open. I undid her seatbelt and helped her to wriggle out of the car, letting her put most of her weight on my body. But as soon as he legs touched the ground, I heard this crunching noise and then her legs gave out. She lay on the ground in agony, screaming even louder than she had before.

Another driver had stopped and had called an ambulance. He was yelling and screaming at me for moving her. He said it would have caused more damage, that I should have left her until the paramedics arrived. I hadn't thought about that. She had asked for my help!

The man told me to take one of her arms, while he grabbed the other. We gently moved her over to a grass bank at the side of the road, in a bid to make her more comfortable. She eventually passed out from the pain. It wasn't until then that I remembered about my dad. That's when I heard the yelling.

"FIRE, FIRE, GET BACK!"I turned and saw the engine in my car had caught alight. I tried to run for the car, I got close enough to grab the door, but then someone barrelled into me, trying to pull me back. My damaged shoulder crashed against the car and my jacket caught fire. The guy managed to beat down the flames and then dragged me away, calling other people to help him. I fought against them as best I could, but the pain in my arm and shoulder was so intense that I couldn't get free. I watched the car explode with my father inside it. I left him in there. I should have gotten him out first. It's my fault he's dead!

?/?/?/?/?

Cas felt his own tears forming at the sight of Dean breaking down in front of him again.

"Dean, you couldn't possibly have known that was going to happen." He insisted and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. "You saw Pamela was in pain and afraid. Anyone would have done the same!"

"But it was my fault!" Dean yelled.

"How could it possibly have been your fault?" Cas fought back. "If it had been your fault, the press would have been all over it! It would have been on the cover of every newspaper."

"Bobby paid for their silence. Convinced them it wasn't my fault" Dean replied. "The only thing that was ever in the paper was that I'd lost my dad in a car accident. They even blamed Pamela Barnes for the accident!" Cas stared at him in shock.

"They blamed her?" He asked.

"Her injuries were severe but not life threatening. She agreed to take the blame when Bobby offered to cover her medical bills and gave her a pay out to keep her silent." Dean explained.

Cas sat for a long time, not saying anything. How could someone stay silent over something like that? Take the blame for another man's death? Why was she never sent to jail for it? Why was it never taken to court? So many questions unanswered.

"The judge ruled it as a terrible accident. Pamela admitted to it in court and had her licence revoked indefinitely. Wouldn't matter, she wouldn't be able to drive again anyway." Dean answered his unasked questions.

"So did you ever meet her?" Cas asked. "After the accident."

"I tried to get in contact with her, but Bobby said she didn't want to see me." Dean replied. "We fought for months, nearly lost our friendship over it. Bobby didn't want to see me in trouble. It had nothing to do with my fame or anything. He just knew I was tearing myself apart because of it. He said I'd suffered enough…I didn't see it that way."

"Is that why you started drinking so much?" Cas asked and Dean groaned.

"It was a way to dull the pain." Dean mumbled.

"So why have you kept this a secret for so long? How did they convince _you_ to keep quiet?" Cas asked.

"Mum and Sam. Bobby said my mum wouldn't cope with losing me too. And Sam was falling apart."

"Sounds like Bobby _was_ more worried about your image. If he had been so desperate for you to do the right thing he would at least have let you see Pamela." Cas retorted before he could stop himself.

"What good would that do now?" Dean snapped at him, his body going defensive.

"For one thing, it might get you closure. No amount of talking is doing you any good. Your on the edge of a knife. This'll end up killing you!" Cas snapped in response.

"What would you know? You don't know what its like to go through life, knowing you're responsible for your father's death and an innocent name being dragged through the dirt!" Dean yelled at him.

"DEAN!?" Both men jumped and turned. Dean was wide eyed at the person standing in the doorway.

"Sammy? What the hell are you doing here?"

**Whoop, Whoop! So what do ya think? Please, please, please review! Look, three pleases! I'm being a good little Demon today. I gave you the answers' you have been longing for! And there's more drama in store. Just remember, you've only heard Dean's side of the story. Just keep that in mind and you'll be fine. Am I cruel? Love ya dolls xxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello there! Hope you all haven't been threatening me in secret too much. Sorry the update took so long but I've been suffering a little writer's block on this story and didn't want to write anything until I knew where it was going. **

**Obsession-is-my-life: Thank you for pointing out the shitty spelling errors. I apologise whole heartedly for that. I promise to keep them in check. **

**Annie: My favourite little reviewer. Glad you liked your Sam/Gabriel story. Thanks for the review on it. Love it when you add little bits of French in the reviews. I'm learning so much! : )**

**On with the story. Love ya dolls! X**

Chapter 8 Funny how things turn out

Sam paced back and forth in the hotel room, listening to the sounds of Dean in the shower. He had the phone against his ear and listening to the constant ringing was really starting to ground down on his nerves.

"_Hello?" _Came the gruff voice of Bobby when the phone was finally answered.

"He's going overboard again." Sam stated, not needing to divulge too many details. Bobby sighed on the other end of the phone.

_"I'll call doctor Carlisle, see if he can squeeze him in for an appointment."_ He replied.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Sam asked. "Dean will be pissed."

"_We need him better more than we need him happy. I don't want to see that kid plunge in the deep end again. If meds is the only way to go then so be it."_ Bobby replied and Sam could just picture the worried frown on the guy's face.

He agreed and hung up just as Dean walked out of the bathroom, clad only in his boxers. His face was still red from the unshed tears in the car and Sam wanted nothing more than to wrap in his arms and tell him that everything would be ok. But he resisted, knowing that would only anger his brother.

"You going to say anything or just stare at me?" Dean snapped, pulling on an old tee shirt he had retracted from his suitcase.

"We're contacting doctor Carlisle." Dean stopped and glared daggers at him.

"I wont go back!" He hissed at him and pulled a pair of trousers on over his boxers.

"We're not saying you have to. But you need to talk about this some more. It's still tearing you apart. Maybe if you went to see mum-"

"NO!" Dean bit back. He hadn't seen his mother in almost a year. She had always been sweet and kind and hugged him more then he felt was necessary. But seeing her just reminded him too much of what he had done. He had taken away the man she loved. Her own son had killed her soul mate.

"She misses you. She's giving you space, but she really does want to see you." Sam tried to reason but Dean just turned his back.

"I said no, Sam. No to the doctor as well. Just drop it."

?/?/?/?/?

Castiel sat on the couch staring at nothing in particular. He hadn't moved since Sam had dragged Dean away. He had wanted to talk to him more, to help him. But Sam had insisted that he stayed away…for good.

"You can't do this to yourself, Cas!" Gabriel snapped and hit him over the head with a pillow. "You're going to kill yourself! Dean Winchester is not your problem. Let the doctors with the nice therapy and medication look after him. Move on!"

"I can't." Castiel replied softly, speaking for the first time in almost two hours. "He confided in me. He trusts me. I want to help him."

"How are you going to do that?" Balthazar interjected. "Now they know that you have heard the deep dark secret, they'll make sure that you stay away."

A knock at the door broke the argument before it began. Balthazar sighed and walked over, pulling the door open and frowning at the man stood on the other side. He was wearing a neat Armani suit, posh sunglasses, an expensive looking wrist watch and immediately gave off an air of importance.

"Hello, my I speak with Castiel Novak, please?" He asked in a posh British accent. One that Balthazar, being British himself, did not like in the slightest.

"Cas, there's some posh toff at the door for you!" The man smiled sarcastically at him, as Castiel got up from the couch and came to the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Mr Novak, I am Ferguson Crowley. I am Mr Winchester lawyer. May I speak with you in private." Castiel went to nod, but then thought better of it.

"No, you can say what you like in front of my friends." He indicated to Balthazar and Gabriel, who were now stood behind him.

"Very well, I have this for you." He handed a small envelope to Cas, who tore it open and gawked at it. It was a cheque with too many zeros to count.

"What's this?" He asked, still staring at the piece of paper in his hand.

"It's a contract of silence, Mr Novak. You keep everything you heard in the last few days to yourself and you become a very wealthy man." He smiled at Castiel, revealing his pearly white teeth.

"So, its bribe?" Castiel responded, glaring at him.

"No, its merely an understanding." Crowley answered. Cas didn't need to see his eyes to know the man was glaring expectantly at him.

"Was this the kind of 'understanding' that you gave to Pamela Barnes?" Cas seethed at him and Crowley had the decency to stumble slightly.

"Miss Barnes understood the meaning of what I was giving her. She was more than happy to oblige." Crowley replied with venom in his voice.

"I doubt that very much!" Cas snapped in response. He placed the cheque between his fingers and tore it in two. Trying to ignore the gasps of horror from his friends.

"That was not a wise choice, Mr Novak. I only have Dean Winchester's best interests at heart." Crowley snapped at him.

"No, I do!" Castiel replied and stepped back, slamming the door in the man's face. "Find out where Pamela Barnes is!" He said turning to his friends. "I don't care how! Just find her!"

He stumped up the stairs to his bathroom, ignoring the fact that Gabriel was trying to recover the remains of the cheque.

?/?/?/?/?

It took four days to find out where Pamela Barnes lived. It took another three to get in contact with her. Castiel had half expected her to yell at him, tell him to mind his own business, or to just fuck off. But the woman on the phone had been loving, if not a little flirty, and had been more than accommodating to his request to meet. Gabriel had decided to tag along for moral support. And to try and talk some sense into his friend.

He was currently sending the fifth text message of the day…and it was only nine in the morning. Castiel didn't miss the way the man in the passenger seat grinned every time his phone beeped.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, when Gabriel made a quick reply and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"My new sugar daddy." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Do I want to ask who that would be?" Castiel asked, saying the same words over and over in his head. _Please don't be Balthazar, please don't be Balthazar!_ He loved his friends like brothers. The last thing he wanted was the two of them hooking up.

"Sam Winchester." Castiel came very close to crashing the car. "What the fuck, Cas?" Gabriel yelled, as Cas managed to get back into the correct lane.

"Sam Winchester? Dean's brother? Thee Sam Winchester?" He asked, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Yeah…he doesn't know it yet, but I am so gonna conquer that mountain." Gabe grinned at him.

"How did you get his number?" Cas asked.

"Got it out of his phone when he was yelling at Dean." Gabe explained, still grinning.

"How does he feel about that?" Cas asked, still trying to digest this new turn of events.

"Oh, he's pissed. Keeps saying 'stop texting me' and 'I'm busy'!"

"So, you can't take a hint from that?" Cas laughed at him.

"He's just playing hard to get!" Gabriel replied and laughed along with him.

By the time they reached Pamela's home, Cas was feeling extremely anxious. He couldn't stop rubbing his hands together, or his body from shaking slightly. When they reached the door, he did nothing but stare at it.

"Ok, we can just go home." Gabriel snapped when he noticed his friend had suddenly turned into a statue.

"No, she's expecting us." Castiel answered, still not moving.

"Ok then." Gabriel reached up and wrapped the door with his fist. Castiel blanched slightly and felt his body want to turn and run against his will. But he managed to keep his feet rooted to the ground.

It took several more minutes and several more knocks from Gabriel before a woman finally answered the door. She had a pair of cheep sunglasses on and was smiling, appearing to look past them. It was then that Castiel remembered that she was blind.

"I'm sorry." He started immediately. "My friend is a little impatient."

"It's fine." She smiled in response. "Needed him to keep knocking anyway so I could find the door." She grinned and Cas felt his body relax slightly.

"I like her." Gabriel said, laughing along with her joke.

"Come in." She stepped back and allowed them entrance. "Now, which one of you is Castiel?"

"Neither." Gabriel replied in an evil voice, before Cas could open his mouth. "Where do you keep your jewellery?"

"Gabriel!" Cas yelled but Pamela merely smiled in response.

"I like this one too." She grinned and reached for Gabriel's arm. He let her latch onto it as she hobbled painfully slow with him to the lounge. "Come on, Castiel!" She called and Cas dumbly followed behind them. Wondering what the hell was going on!

?/?/?/?

"So," She started as she got comfortable on the couch. "You guys want to know about the night of the accident?"

"That's Castiel's area. I just want to know if you have cookies to go with this coffee." Gabriel implied. Cas planted his face in his hands and wondered why the hell he had agreed to let this moron come with him. But Pamela merely laughed and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Top cupboard in the far left corner." Gabriel excused himself. Cas distinctly noticed him pull out his phone on the way passed. He felt a little sorry for Sam. "So, Castiel, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"I want to know what caused the accident, why you didn't want to see Dean, why you let them blame you and why you were so comfortable with letting me come here in the first place." He replied a little too rushed.

"Wow, down boy!" She smiled at him, a little more softly. "One question at a time." She took a deep breath and looked a little lost in thought before she next spoke. "There's no real answer as to who's fault it was. I don't know who was in the wrong. Apart from the headlights, the road was so dark. Dean's car just appeared out of nowhere. I tried to swerve past him, but his car lined up with mine. There was no way to avoid it."

"So you don't know for sure either?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Sorry, Hun, not an answer I can give you."

"So why did you take the blame, if you couldn't be sure?" He replied.

"Well, that was partly guilt and partly down to a man named Crowley." She replied and even Gabriel stuck his head around the door at the familiar name. "I can tell by your silence, you know who I mean."

"We met him a few days back." Castiel answered.

"Did he offer you money?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Did you take it?"

"No."

"Good…don't. It makes everything worse and gives him control over you." She instructed. Castiel nodded in understanding, before he remembered once again that Pamela couldn't see him.

"Why did you not want to see Dean after the accident?" He asked.

"Crowley made it clear that I couldn't." She replied.

"I thought that was Bobby, his agent." Castiel said, feeling a little confused.

"Bobby thinks he has the reigns in Dean's life. But Crowley is the money maker. He looks good by keeping Dean in the papers. But the accident could have gotten him into trouble. So he used me to cover it up. I took the blame, the cash and lived the rest of my life at my luxury. I wanted to see Dean. Wanted to let him know that I didn't blame him. I would still like to." She looked lost for a second.

"If you don't mind my asking, why don't you blame him?" Castiel asked and Pamela smiled at him.

"Do you see a picture just above the fireplace? I'm in it." Castiel stood and walked over to the fireplace, lifting down the photograph and looking at it closely. It was of Pamela. She was a little thinner and a little paler, but she looked happy. Behind her was a young man. He had his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist and was kissing her on the cheek. "That's Jesse. He was my physiotherapist. He took care of me after the accident. Healed me up. But we became more than doctor and patient. After my treatment was over, we kept in touch. We fell for each other. If I had never been in that car, I wouldn't have met him. Everything happens for a reason, Castiel. I lost my eyes, but I gained something much better."

Castiel smiled and placed the picture back on the fireplace. He turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway, sniffling and wiping his eyes with a tissue.

"That's beautiful." He mumbled through his tears.

Castiel rolled his eyes and sat down in front of Pamela again.

"What are the chances I could persuade you to see Dean?" She bit her lip and looked nervous. "Just for a little while. I promise Crowley would never know. But Dean is really suffering. He's been in trouble with the law, drinking too much and-" Pamela's angry laugh cut him off.

"You think Dean is doing that to himself. Look a little deeper, Castiel! If stuff like that is getting into the papers then Crowley is all over it! Remember the more Dean gets into trouble, the deeper the lawyers pockets will get to fix things. Bobby is trying to put Dean on the straight and narrow, while Crowley keeps topping up his glass. It's like an angel and a devil on his shoulders! Take Crowley out of the picture and Dean would probably get the proper help he needed!"

"Will you help me then?!" He begged in desperation.

"Tell me why you care so much. From what you told me on the phone, you haven't known him that long." She retorted.

"Because the big sap is in love with him!" Gabriel called non too helpfully from the kitchen. Pamela smiled and Castiel was glad she couldn't see the redness of his cheeks.

"Ok. What do you want me to do?" She asked.

**And writer's block erased. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell the lovely little demon what a bitch she is for the latest cliff-hanger. Honestly all insults are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so my supreme love of the Sam/Gabriel shipping may have gone into a slight overdrive. So this next chapter, because Gabriel is so cunning, sneaky and cute, is based a lot more around those two. (Throw Balthazar in for good measure and we're having the best party ever!) Don't panic, this is still a primary Cas/Dean fic. But this chapter is to reset the humour and of course to get the ball rolling on the way to the Dean/Cas romance I know you have all been dying for. Please, review! The amount I got for the last chapter brought a tear to my eye…no really, I was cutting onions while I was reading them! Thanks Dolls! Love you guys X.**

Chapter 9 Being Sneaky is Better than sugar

Castiel wondered what on Earth had possessed him to allow Gabriel in on this plan. No, Castiel was wondering what on Earth had possessed him to allow Gabriel to come up with this plan. No, Castiel was wondering if he would end up in a psychiatric clinic after this plan that Gabriel has come up with goes terribly wrong.

The planner in question was currently sitting with Balthazar's phone strapped to his ear. Making phone call after phone call to various hotels and posh Inns up and down the area of New York. They had already discovered that Dean had not been taken home. Nor was he at the rehab clinic (Balthazar had done some pretty good flirting with the receptionist to get that info). So that meant they were hiding him somewhere. Keeping him out of the spotlight and away from any stressful situations.

So far, either the staff were very good at lying, or Dean was simply not in any of them. Gabriel hung up on the last phone call, promising some guy called Jed that he could surely get him Britney Spears' autograph in exchange for any information on Dean.

"No go!" He snapped and set the phone down on the coffee table. "Jed was more than happy to help, as long as I 'hit that baby one more time'" He smiled and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You could always call Sam." Pamela offered. She had travelled back with the guys to Castiel's house and was currently sitting comfortably on Balthazar's lap.

"Is there any reason why you're sitting on him?" Castiel asked with a groan.

"He offered!" She snapped cheekily. Balthazar raised his hand in defence.

"I didn't actually. But you two just continue with the planning and stuff. I'm sure Pam and I can find someway to amuse ourselves. If we can't think of anything to talk about, we can just sit here until something comes up." Pam immediately hoisted herself out of the man's lap and gave a cheeky grin in his direction.

"Much as I love the British accent, I'm spoken for." She snapped playfully and guided herself, with Castiel's help, to another available chair.

"If he ever looses his senses, give me a call." He teased and Pam laughed in response.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand…call Sam. Maybe you could talk some sense into him." Castiel didn't miss the way Gabriel blushed slightly.

"I don't…that might not be such a good idea." Gabriel muttered, looking down at his lap.

"Why?" Castiel enquired. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!…But he may have threatened a restraining order." Gabriel replied.

"You idiot!" Balthazar laughed. "What have I told you about coming on too strong?" He sat looking thoughtful for a second and then grinned. "He doesn't have to know its you calling. He wont recognise my number."

"You do it." Gabriel grumbled and tried to pass him the phone. "I can't think straight when I talk to him."

"Aw, little Gabey's got a crush!" Balthazar teased and pushed the phone back towards him. "Your idea! You make the call!"

"It was your idea!" Gabriel snapped back.

"The call maybe, but the plan is yours." The Englishman grinned at him and Gabriel sighed. He pulled out his own phone to check the number, not that he needed to because he knew it by heart. Dialling nervously, he stuck his thumb nail between his teeth as he listened to it ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello!" Gabriel jumped slightly at how fast Sam had answered. "May I speak with Mr Sam Winchester, please?" Balthazar raised his eyebrows at the posh accent suddenly coming out of his friend. But kept his mouth shut for now, making a mental note to tease him later.

"_Speaking."_ Sam replied sounding a little wary.

"Mr Winchester, sorry to bother you. Doctor Carlisle contacted us here at…" He froze. He forgot the name of the clinic. Castiel quickly past the piece of paper towards him and Gabriel fumbled to look at it. "…Northwood Clinic. He said that your brother may need to come in for a few days respite." He breathed a sigh of relief.

_"I didn't realise doctor Carlisle had been contacted already. Yes, well, Dean could do with a little help. He is struggling at the moment."_ Sam replied.

"It happens, we've seen it before. But if you wouldn't mind. We'd like to send a member of our team out to talk to him first. Really assess the situation. He may not need to stay at all. Possibly just someone outside family and friends to talk to." Gabriel offered and held his breath waiting for Sam to reply.

_"That…that would be great._" And let the breath go. _"We're staying at a small motel. It's called the Raven Park_." Gabriel's hand froze over the paper. They were only thirty or so miles away. They hadn't gone back to New York yet. Why?

"That will take sometime to reach. If you could just give us a few hours, we'll be with you as soon as possible." He said a few more polite and comforting words to the man of his dreams and then hung up. "They're at the Raven Park."

"Why haven't they gone back to New York?" Castiel asked, looking somewhat confused.

"Who cares?" Balthazar bit back. "It now means that we don't have to shell out for flights! Hell, Gabe and I can come too."

"That might help actually." Pamela added. "Sam will recognise the two of you straight away. He wouldn't know me to see, or Balthazar. You said they didn't have much of a interaction. Balthazar can help me get passed the front desk."

"What do we do about Sam?" Castiel implied. "He wont let Dean out of his sight and he sure as hell wont let me near him."

"Leave the Jungle King to me. I have a cunning plan." Gabriel said and placed his hand in the centre of the table. No one else moved and he sighed dramatically. "Come on! Humour me here!" Several eye rolls later, they all had their hands on top of his. "On three yell Team VD."

"What?"

"No way!"

"I refuse to say that!"

"It means Team Victory Dance! Get your heads out of your asses!" He snapped. In the end they settled a loud 'Wahoo' on three. It seemed to be more appropriate and they promised to do a victory dance when they reunited Dean and Pamela.

?/?/?/?/?/?

"Was it really necessary for you to dress like that?" Castiel asked, as he took in what Gabriel and Balthazar were wearing. Gabriel was dressed in full army camouflage, complete with black and green paint smeared across his face, while Balthazar looked like a stunt double for Rambo.

"Of course it was necessary! Gabriel snapped. "We haven't been able to wear these since last Halloween!"

"Pam's not complaining." Balthazar grinned.

"Pam can't see how ridiculous you most likely look!" She called from the back seat, but grinned none the less.

"All right. You ready?" Balthazar asked and Castiel could only nod in reply. That same feeling of knots in his stomach was now apparently attacking his tongue.

Balthazar climbed out of the driver's seat and opened Pam's door. He helped her out and they began walking slowly towards the reception area. While they kept the woman at the desk occupied, Gabriel and Castiel snuck around the back towards the rooms.

"How are we supposed to know which room he's in?" Castiel muttered. Almost every room had their curtains drawn, as it was getting late in the day and the sun was shinning against the windows.

"Look for the one with the heavily armed guards." Gabriel replied and walked in stealth mode, carrying his plastic gun.

"Will you act normal for once, please!" Castiel whispered angrily at him.

"Ok, sorry!" He hissed back and tucked the gun into the back of his trousers.

They did a full sweep of the rooms, not able to find Dean in any of them. Meeting Pam and Balthazar back outside reception, they hung their heads in shame.

"So start knocking on all the doors." Balthazar offered none too helpfully.

"I don't wish to upset every residence in this place. Besides someone might call the police if they see this idiot!" Castiel glared at Gabriel.

Gabriel grinned and pulled out his phone. Dialling the number he had come so accustomed to, he waited patiently for the person on the other end to answer. His knew found confidence must have something to do with the army outfit. As he was risking life and limb to talk to this man.

_"I told you to stop calling me!_" Came an angry answer.

"Now Sam, is that any way to speak to your future husband?" Gabriel asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

_"This is stalker material, you know that. You are driving me insane!"_ He yelled. Gabriel pointed to where they could hear Sam's voice within the motel. The two men, and Pam, began walking slowly past the rooms, listening for Sam's angry retorts to Gabriel's flirting.

"You sound so good when you're angry. What are you wearing right now?" Gabriel asked, knowing he would hit the right buttons for Sam to scream in anger. What he would give to have him screaming in other ways. But that would be for a later time.

"_GAH! Gabriel if you call this number again I will kill you!"_ With that he hung up. But it didn't matter, the four of them were now stood outside Sam's room.

"How do we know they're sharing?" Balthazar asked.

"With the mess Dean was in, there is no way Sam would have left him alone." Castiel replied. Without giving himself time to think, he reached up and knocked the door.

They could hear the murmur of two men arguing for a moment before the door was pulled open with a little more force than was necessary.

Sam turned away from Dean, who was slumped on the bed, and looked at the four people stood in front of him. It appeared to take his brain a moment to register what he was seeing, but when it did his face drained of all colour.

"What the hell? What are you…get out of here now!" He yelled and made to slam the door in their faces. Balthazar was quick to stick his foot in the door and Castiel began pleading with him.

?/?/?/?

"Sam, please! We only want to see Dean for five minute! Pamela came a long way to talk to him!" Dean's ears pricked up at the familiar name. He quietly walked over to the door, where Sam was currently stamping on Balthazar's foot in attempt to get it shut.

"Move, Sam!" Dean snapped. The moment of surprise was enough for Gabriel and Balthazar to push the door open again. Sam stumbled backwards and hit the ground with a lap full of army attire. Gabriel grinned down at him happily before jumping up and offering him a hand.

Dean stepped forward to Pamela. Castiel was holding her arm and guided her forward into the room. She smiled slightly and gently reached out. Dean took her hand cautiously and she closed her fingers tightly around his. He felt fresh tears beginning to burn his eyes and choked a little on the lump in his throat.

"I think we need to talk, Dean…alone." She said.

It took some persuading to get Sam to leave the room. Eventually the four men were sat outside on the hood of Sam's rental car, drinking soda and making small talk. Actually Gabriel was doing the most talking, while Sam sat getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"So, were you really going to hire a Hitman?" Gabriel asked him. Sam smiled down at his drink, pulling the label off gently as he answered.

"I was trying anything to get you to stop calling me." He replied.

"What about the water bed infested with piranhas?" Gabriel added.

"Again, to get you to stop calling." Came the reply.

"The bomb in my car?"

"Stop calling."

"The crocodile in my bathtub?"

"Stop calling."

"Threatening to shove a stick up my ass and eat me like a human Popsicle?"

"Stop…I never said that!" Sam argued and blushed ferociously when Gabriel winked at him.

"You can't deny it, Sammy boy." He smiled. Sam felt a strong urge to turn round and throttle the guy when he heard him quietly singing some familiar song lyrics.

" Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you. You don't wanna lose it again, But I'm not like them. Baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody. Guess what. It's gonna be me.." Gabriel stopped when Balthazar turned and threw his empty soda can at his head. He rubbed the back of his head smiled when he saw a hint of a smile on Sam's face. _Oh yeah, I am so marrying that man. _

?/?/?/?/?

"So, um…why are you here?" Dean asked, as Pamela let him guide her into a chair.

"For you. Castiel found me. He told me you were hurting and needed to talk to someone." She smiled up at him. "He thought it would be best if you talk to the person who went through it with you."

"But…you should hate me! You should want to kill me!" He raged.

"Dean! What's done is done! You can't go back and change that!" She snapped, but not in an angry tone. Her voice was comforting through his anger. "You've beaten yourself up about this for too long. You forget that you saved my life. You pulled me from that car and took care of me. Most people would have run. But you stayed."

"But I caused the accident! I wasn't paying attention, I-"

"I was taking a phone call!" She argued and Dean looked at her for the first time, properly looked at her. "How do you know it wasn't my fault? I was just as distracted as you!"

Dean opened his mouth to argue…but no words came. He had never known that Pamela had been taking a phone call when the accident happened. He hadn't gone to the courthouse and Crowley had been less than helpful with the story.

"I didn't know that." He muttered.

"Right, because that darling lawyer of yours didn't tell you!" Pamela snapped at him. "He's a sketchy one, Dean. He paid me to stay away from you!"

Dean's head snapped up. "What?" He asked. "He told me you didn't want to see me! That you blamed me for what happened!"

"There was a time that I was mad at you. Who wouldn't be? But I saw sense a long time ago. With help from someone I care deeply about. But I couldn't stand by knowing that you were suffering. So when Castiel called me and told me what was happening, I offered to help."

"I don't get why he's so damn helpful!" Dean mumbled. "He should have been running for the hills when I told him what happened."

"Dean, you could probably boil that guy's testicles in acid and he would still love you until the day he dies. I might be blind, but I can see how much he cares about you." Dean wasn't sure what way to take that argument but…for the first time in ages, years, he smiled.

?/?/?/?/?

The guys were getting extremely bored sitting out in the sun. Pamela and Dean had been talking for almost an hour now and the sun was causing them to get grumpy and sweaty. Gabriel's war paint looked more like someone had tried to smoother him with a newspaper.

"I'm hungry!" He cried out for the fifteenth time.

"WE KNOW! Sam, Balthazar and Castiel yelled back in unison.

"Just making sure we're all clear." He snapped.

The door to the motel room opened and Dean gently escorted Pamela out. Castiel felt his heart swell when he saw the smile on Dean's face. Sam stared, slightly dumbfounded at his brother, as he walked over to him.

"You ok?" He asked, still unsure if this was a good idea or not.

"Better than ok." Dean smiled back and pulled him into a hug.

"Castiel?" The man in question stepped forward at Pamela's call. "Would you mind letting me crash at yours tonight. I don't want to try and travel back this late."

"Of course." He smiled and allowed Gabriel to take her to the car. He looked at Dean for a moment. He was still talking quietly with Sam, so he thought it best to leave now. He wasn't confident about whether or not Dean would want him around after what he put him through.

"Cas?" Dean gently grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Can I talk to you for second?" He asked. Cas could only nod, as he felt the burning of Dean's skin through his shirt. They walked towards the motel room and closed the door.

"Dean, look you might be angry with what I did…but I was only trying to help-"

"I'm not angry." Dean replied.

"You're not?" Cas asked, feeling relief wash over him.

"No… I'm not." Before Cas could say anymore, Dean stalked forward and pressed him flush against the motel door. His lips crushed down on Castiel's with desperation.

All Castiel could do was freeze as his brain was only able to come up with three simple words.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs for cover* Please don't hurt me! I'm only a small little Demon! I just checked out of hell a few months ago. Please spare me! Review and I might get the next chapter up quickly. Do not and I will withhold it like the crazy sonuvabitch that I am! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel so loved! My Grinch-like heart just grew three sizes. No threats! You guys are going with the plea bargain, huh? Ok since you asked so nicely, here is the latest chapter. Don't throw things at me, don't threaten my life and don't believe that this story is almost over because the first kiss is just the start of the hellish drama that I have concocted in my over active imagination. Brain, get to work! Love ya dolls. X**

Chapter 10 Wahoo!

"So, he kissed you?" Gabriel asked, breaking the hour long stunned silence in the car. Castiel was currently driving and staring at the road like it was talking shit about him.

"Yes!" Came his clenched teeth reply.

"And you ran away?" Balthazar asked, feeling somewhat stunned himself.

"Yes!" Another clenched reply.

"And said nothing about what had just occurred?" Pamela threw in. The three of them looked at each other from where they were sat in the car and then turned their attention to the driver. The driver in question appeared to have lost whatever was left of his calm personality.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes…a thousand fucking times! Yes!" He snapped and swerved the car into his driveway. He got out and slammed the door shut, rushing quickly into the house and shutting the door behind him.

"Well shit…Pamela, how are you at climbing through bathroom windows?" Balthazar grinned, as the three of them made their way towards the house.

?/?/?/?/?

Dean lay across the bed of the motel with his head buried in his hands. He felt like a complete idiot! Of course Cas would have run, of course he would have been upset and of course he would have thought Dean was a moron! Why had he done it? He wasn't completely sure. Did he regret it?… _No._ That thought shocked him more than his reaction to kissing the man in the first place.

"We need to get going, Dean" Sam said, as he finished lifting the rest of the bags.

"I can't, I need to go and see Cas." He replied and stood up, pulling his leather jacket on and walking towards the door.

"No! Look, I know you're upset with what happened, but we need to deal with Crowley first! Cas can wait." Sam said, standing in front of him and blocking his path.

"Cas can't wait!" Dean stopped and stared daggers at his brother. "How do you know what happened? I didn't tell you shit!"

"Gabriel has been more than active in the texting department lately." Sam replied, blushing like a virgin. "At least he isn't telling me the countless things he wants to do to my body anymore."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't repeat those to me either." Dean snapped and pushed Sam aside.

"Dean, wait! Let's deal with Crowley first. I promise you can come straight back to talk to Cas. I'll book you on the first flight out!" Sam begged and Dean turned to look at him. He knew himself, the longer Crowley held control over his interests, the more damage he could cause. If Crowley found out somehow that Dean had talked to Pamela…it could cause more than a little trouble for him. So he relented.

"Fine!" He snapped and headed to the car. "But I'm coming right back here once this is done!"

"You have my word, no one will stop you." Sam promised and climbed into the car. Dean pulled out his phone, he thought about calling Cas, but knew that what he needed to say couldn't be done over the phone.

?/?/?/?/?

By the time Gabriel managed to hoist himself through the open window, which happened to be a top floor bedroom window that he'd reached on a very wobbly ladder, he could hear the shower running. Sighing slightly and shaking off his panic, at the height he'd had to climb, he walked down stairs and opened the front door.

"Took you bloody long enough!" Pam snapped and marched in with Balthazar holding her arm.

"You climb through the highest window of the tallest tower next time, bitch!" Gabriel snapped back.

"Where is he anyway?" Balthazar asked once he had Pam in a comfortable seated position.

"Shower. Probably crying through his orgasm." Gabriel grinned.

"Not funny!" Pam hissed at him. "You two need to help him! Cas is confused, more than ever now, about Dean's feelings. By the sounds of things, Dean's a little confused too."

"What do you want us to do?" Balthazar asked. "We can't lock them in a room together…that didn't exactly work out well a few hours ago!"

"Think!" Pam argued. "There must be some way to get the two of them together."

"Am I the only one that recalls that Dean is a straight, womanising man whore! Or did I miss the memo that he suddenly grew a vagina and started experimenting with his feelings?" Gabriel yelled at the two of them.

The sound of the shower being turned off distracted them. Gabriel quickly threw himself over the couch and grabbed a nearby magazine, Balthazar propped his feet on the coffee table and pretended to be watching television and Pam put her head back and acted like she was asleep.

Castiel stumbled down the stairs in a pair of sweat pants and sighed at the sight of them. "So what hair raising scheme are you coming up with this time? It better not involve me!" He said as he shoved Balthazar's feet off the table.

"What makes you think we're scheming?" Gabriel asked, not lifting his head from the magazine. Castiel reached forward and snatched the magazine from his hands, turned it the right way up and then handed it back to him. Gabriel had the decency to blush at being rumbled.

"There's that. Also the day Balthazar watches a cooking programme is the day the Earth will crumble in on itself." He said pointing the screen, as an angry chief yelled abuse at his staff.

"Don't disrespect Ramsay! He's awesome!" Pam yelled from her 'sleeping' position.

"How did you know it was him?" Balthazar asked in amazement.

"Please! I'm a sucker for the Brits." Pam smiled at him.

"So, come on, what is it?" Castiel asked. Balthazar leaned forward and invaded his personal space. Castiel, who normally wouldn't find this uncomfortable, shifted backwards slightly and avoided his gaze.

"Do you really think he would have kissed you, just to say 'thanks for stopping me from drowning at the bottom of the vodka bottle'?" He asked. "No straight man would ever do that. Believe me. I've been punched in the face enough times for making such a mistake."

"You're gay too?" Pam whined.

"Bisexual, sweetie. I'm not picky." She could hear the grin in his voice and laughed slightly in response.

"Dean is not attracted to me!" Castiel argued. "He made it clear enough times."

"Cas, stop being so damn blind! It's offensive to my kind!" Pam snapped at him. "Dean feels more for you than just gratitude or friendship. But after everything that's happened, maybe he doesn't feel like he deserves you. He might push you away when he's really asking you to stay."

"That was so poetic." Balthazar sighed sarcastically.

"Would you two like some privacy?" Gabriel asked playfully.

"I'm spoken for." Pam argued, but no one missed the way her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Go and see him! Just to talk! We're not asking you to jump his bone." Balthazar said, quickly getting back on topic.

"No, if Dean wants to talk…he'll come to me." Cas replied and left the room, ending the conversation.

?/?/?/?/?

Dean, Sam and Bobby sat in Bobby's office, twiddling their thumbs and waiting nervously. Sam had called Bobby ahead of time and explained everything that had happened in the last few days. To say the agent was shocked was an understatement.

"I still can't believe it." He muttered. "Thought Crowley was a good old soul."

"Apparently, he a crafty son of a bitch." Dean replied and looked at the clock. They had asked Crowley to come in for a meeting at four. It was now ten past and there was still no sign of him.

"Maybe he knows we're onto him. He might have made a run for it." Sam offered. As if by magic, the office door burst open and Crowley strode in, in his usual confident manner.

"So sorry I'm late boys. Had a few strings to severe. You know how it can be?" He looked at the three of them, glaring angrily back at him. "Or maybe you don't."

"We need to talk." Dean stated, as Sam walked behind the lawyer and closed the door. Crowley looked sideways, taking in Sam's movement but never taking his attention off Dean and Bobby. He stepped forward and leaned against the large bookcase. Clearly being able to watch all of them.

"So, what's this about?" He asked coolly.

"I spoke to Pamela Barnes." Dean was suspicious about the lack of shock in Crowley's expression. "She had a few interesting things to tell me."

"Oh?" Crowley replied. "Such as?"

"She told me that you paid her to take the blame for the accident, that you forced her to never contact me and that you covered up a lot of details regarding the accident itself." Dean said, stepping forward so he was almost toe to toe with the man.

"And?" He asked, still calm and collected.

"And…I think it's safe to say that our business together has run its course. I know longer wish to have you as my lawyer, Crowley. You're fired!" Dean snapped.

"Something tells me that might complicate our relationship, Dean." Crowley replied. "Every thing you have ever done has been kept away from the press by myself. Would it be wise to enrage the person who is holding up your perfect image?"

"The press appear to be getting the right tip offs whenever Dean has been in trouble!" Sam interjected. "You've clearly been playing both sides of the coin."

"I might have been." Crowley smiled at him. "I'll tell you what. You pay me one million dollars… and I and all those stories will disappear out of your life forever."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Dean hissed at him.

"Call it a negotiation…blackmail sounds so violent. I prefer for other people to do my dirty work for me." He grinned and held up and small brown envelope. "Like this for example."

Dean took the envelope and tore it open. Inside were photographs of him and Sam. Then a few more of a man in a white shirt and black trousers. It took several seconds for him to realise it was Cas. Then photos of Sam sitting on the hood of the rental car with two other men and a woman. The last photo showed a zoomed in shot of the hotel room window. It clearly showed Cas and Dean kissing through the glass.

"Might look a little strange." Crowley smiled at Dean's pale expression. "A picture really does read a thousand words. I think the headline' Dean Winchester, male Gigolo' has a nice ring to it. No? Too much?" Dean handed the photos to Sam and Bobby, who both paled in comparison. "So gentlemen, we can either continue business as usual or you can cut me a cheque and I'll be on my way."

"Let us think this over." Sam replied before Dean could open his mouth.

"Fine, I can be a generous man. I'll give you a week." He snatched the photos back and left the room. The three of them stood staring after him for a few moments before any of them spoke.

"So, what now?" Bobby asked.

"Now, we get those photos and destroy them...and all other copies that go with them!" Sam snapped.

?/?/?/?/?

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Pam asked, as Balthazar and Gabriel packed a bag.

"We may have to knock him out to get him on the flight…but yeah. I think it'll work." Gabriel replied.

They had discreetly booked Cas few days off work and onto a flight to New York. Determined to make Castiel and Dean Hollywood's new hottest couple.

"Step back Brangelina! It's time for some Destiel!" Balthazar laughed.

"Seriously…Destiel? That's the best you could come up with?" Gabriel asked.

"You can think of something better, I presume?" He asked.

"Wovak! Castean!…yeah ok, Destiel works." Gabriel mumbled in response.

"You two are idiots." Pam laughed.

"What is going on?" She jumped at the sudden presence behind her and didn't need to see the boy's to know they were just as shocked as her. Castiel was stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking a little pissed. "Well?"

"You, my friend, are going to get your man!" Gabriel cheered and threw a the suitcase at him.

"No!" Castiel yelled and threw the bag on the ground. "I've had enough of you lot interfering. From now on, I do things my way!"

"We'll always let you do things your way…as soon as you've gone to New York and made up with Dean!" Gabriel and Balthazar grabbed an arm each and began dragging him outside towards the car.

By the time they reached the airport, Cas was so exhausted he couldn't fight anymore. He just sat in the passenger seat looking green and terrified. But, he would never admit this to them, he was a little excited.

?/?/?/?/?

Dean sat in his apartment searching through any website that might help him with his Crowley problem. He tried everything from breaking and entering, to seeking help from other lawyers. But no man or women in New York and beyond wanted to help. It seemed they were afraid of the lawyer. As the night wore on, with no alcohol to help, he sank lower and lower into despair. What if this photographer was following Cas now? What if Crowley posted some twisted images of the man to make him out to be something he wasn't? He seemed to be more worried about Castiel's innocence than his own. A thought that shocked him a little.

A knock at the door roused him from his research. He got up and walked over, not bothering to check the peephole before he opened it.

"Cas?" Dean stared at him with wide eyes. Cas looked up at him shyly and smiled slightly.

"Dean, believe me it was not my intention to come and disturb you…but…I think we need to talk." Cas replied. He didn't miss the way Dean's eyes darted around behind him and over his head. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Cas, we can't talk now!" Dean snapped with a little more aggression than he meant to.

"Dean, we really do need to discuss what happened. I know you might be feeling upset about it. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to push you into something you don't want. I merely wanted to make sure that you were ok and…"

"Damn it, Cas! We can't talk now!" Without thinking Dean slammed the door in his face. He couldn't risk anymore pictures being captured of Cas. He wouldn't risk the guy's reputation being crushed just because he suddenly couldn't keep his hands to himself. Why was he so interested, all of a sudden, in putting his hands on Cas anyway?

A question best answered at another time.

?/?/?/?

Castiel stood outside the door for a few seconds, just staring at it. He then slowly turned and headed back to the car he had hired. Numb with shock at what had just happened. He just got into the car and drove away.

_This is the last time I ever listen to those two! Never again!_

**Oh no! Cas has got it wrong…and Dean actually cares now! Do you hate me? Go one admit it! Hope you liked the drama! Hope you like the next chapters! Hope you hope that Crowley gets roasted alive! Hope you review! This chapter is proof that the more you review, the faster I update! Sorry it was a little shorter than I intended. I'll try to keep them long from here onwards. Love ya dolls! X**


	11. Chapter 11

Gah!** Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday. I thought I would have gotten it done after babysitting. But when I sat down to write it, I hated the outcome. So I deleted my first draft and wrote this one instead. Much needed coffee and sugar have created this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews! Wahoo, you guys are amazing. Love ya dolls.**

Chapter 11 Research

To say that the people currently living in Castiel's house were not happy would be an understatement. Castiel had sunk into a silent form of depression after his visit to Dean's blew up in his face. Gabriel was in the worst mood because he wanted to call Sam but didn't want to betray Castiel by talking to the enemy. Pamela was pissed off because of an argument she'd had with Jesse. Jesse was mad because he was now staying at Castiel's house, because Pam had refused to come home…and no one was truly sure why Balthazar was angry. But he kept throwing angry glares in Jesse's direction whenever he got a chance.

"Someone needs to get him out of his room." Pam sighed, as they all took a seat in the lounge.

"I know." Balthazar agreed. "I can't keep making excuses for him in work. Zachariah will fire him! There are only so many family events that can happen in such a short time."

"Family events?" Pam asked.

"Yeah. I told Zach that Cas' sister was getting married…then his uncle dropped dead at the wedding, so he had to attend the funeral…then his stepmother went into labour at the funeral, so he had to go to a christening…I now need something to happen at the christening." He replied, looking rather pleased with himself.

"You're an idiot!" Pam laughed. "Couldn't you just have told the manager that Cas had the flu?"

"Great idea. Flu at a christening…why didn't I think of that?" With that he got up and left the room, already dialling Zachariah's number.

"I say it again…idiot!" Pam called after him. He turned and blew her a rather loud kiss, earning a death glare from Jesse. Gabriel was sitting opposite the couple with a candy bar hanging out of his mouth, looking very deep in thought. To anyone else it would appear he was thinking about something serious. But to anyone who knows him, they know this is his cunning plan face.

"I should just call him, right?" He asked suddenly, letting the candy fall from his mouth and onto his lap. When Gabriel was so distracted that he couldn't eat sugar, there was seriously something wrong.

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Pam snapped at him. "Cas wont hate you for talking to Sam!"

"But he's Dean's brother! We hate Dean. Dean's bad!" He argued, pointing a finger at her. He quickly retracted it on remembering that body language wasn't that useful with this woman.

"Gabriel! I am sick of the love sick puppies in this house. Cas hasn't come out of his room for three days and you are walking around with your head up your ass over the other brother. It's getting on my last nerve!" She snapped and pulled her phone from her pocket. "You call him or I will."

?/?/?/?

Sam was sat looking at his laptop screen, going somewhat cross-eyed from all the research he had been doing. He knew there had to be some dirt he could dig up on Crowley. Anything to get him to hand over those photographs. But it wasn't that the man had a clean record. He didn't exist! Sam could not find any information on the guy before he became Dean's lawyer. No law school records, no previous case information…he didn't even have his photograph on his website.

"I'm telling you, it's odd. The guy was a ghost before we met him! I can't find one piece of evidence on anything to do with him. It's like he just popped out of nowhere." He snapped and slammed the laptop closed. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at Bobby and frowned. The old coot had fallen asleep on a stack of newspapers. Sam smiled slightly. They had definitely overdone it in the last few days.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and stood up. A good excuse as any to stretch his legs, he made his way outside so he wouldn't disturb Bobby's rest.

"Hello?" He said, not recognising the number.

"_H-hi Sam, its Gabriel." _Came a nervous reply.

"Gabriel? It's not really a good time right now. I'm busy." He sighed in response.

"_Hey, that's ok. I shouldn't have bothered you I just…"_ He trailed off and Sam felt a little guilty for being so short with him.

"Look, I'm just swamped at the minute. Everything that has been going on with Dean and…well its just been hell." Sam replied.

"_Yeah, I hear ya. Cas hasn't come out of his room in three days. What with all the mixed signals Dean has been sending him. No offence, but your brother is an asshole!" _Gabriel shot back. He might as well take his anger out on somebody, seeing as Dean wouldn't answer his damn phone.

"What do you mean 'mixed signals'?" Sam asked. "I thought Cas would have been happy that Dean kissed him."

"_Oh man, he hasn't told you."_ Gabriel sighed in response. "Cas_ went to visit Dean in New York after you guys left. Dean practically slammed the door in his face."_ Sam rubbed his face again, feeling more tension starting to form. _"Look, if Dean wants to hide in the closet that's fine. I just wish he would stop dragging Cas along."_

"Gabriel, you've got it all wrong." Sam replied. "Dean's lawyer, Crowley, is blackmailing him."

"_The posh shit with the big chequebook?" _Gabriel asked and Sam blinked in surprise.

"You know him!?" Sam asked in shock.

"_Yeah. He turned up at Cas' house, right before we went to see Pamela. Didn't like him from the get go. He had a nasty attitude." _Gabriel replied. Sam was silent for a few moments. How much did Crowley know about them? How long had he been following Dean?

"Well, right now, we're trying to get some information on him. He took photos of Dean and Cas kissing. He even got pictures of us waiting outside the motel room when Dean was talking to Pamela. Who knows what else he has on us?" He explained.

"_Why would it be such a bad thing for those pictures to come out? Cas and Dean could finally get to be together, Fanfiction websites would have a meltdown of fan girl attacks…and the world would return to normal!"_ Gabriel replied. Sam could hear the humour in his voice and tried to hold back a laugh. This wasn't the time for joking about.

"It's not that simple." Sam said. "Crowley wouldn't have these pictures go out and boost Dean's appearance. He'll paint him like a sinner. He could say Cas was a male prostitute, or that Dean was sleeping with a married man. It's a high powered lawyer against a drunk and an unknown small town guy. They wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

"_So, what have you got on him so far?" _Gabriel asked.

"Nothing. It's like he doesn't exist. No one can give me any information about him…either they don't know or they wont talk. But I can't find anything on him. No previous cases, no education, nothing!" Sam snapped and lent against the wall.

"_Well of course you wouldn't!" _Gabriel replied. _"The guy is British!"_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam bit back.

"_You ever think, that if he had something to hide, he would hide it in another country? The man is Brit born! That much we know, by the accent at least. So who's to say his dodgy past isn't back home where he left it? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he changed his name!" _Sam stood frozen against the wall, stunned for a few moments. "_You still there?"_

"Gabriel, I love you!" Sam cried, not realising the impact of what he just said. Now it was Gabriel's turn to be shocked.

"_Well…I…um…just…shut up!"_ Came the embarrassed response. Sam couldn't see him but he took a little joy in knowing that he had stumped the cocky bastard.

"I'll call you when we have something. Make sure and tell Cas what's going on!"

?/?/?/?/?

Gabriel was still staring at the phone when the line went dead. His mouth was opening and shutting like a fish. Sam had just declare his love! If he'd known that being a helpful friend instead of a flirty pain in the ass would have worked…he would have done that days ago!

"How'd it go?" Pam asked, as she came up behind him.

"I've something to tell you, but we need to get Cas out of that room first!" He replied and marched up the stairs. He passed Balthazar on the landing, getting snippets of his conversation with Zachariah.

"Yes, completely green. Temperature? A hundred and ten….throwing up everywhere…cant see him coming in for another week, at least." Gabriel passed him and rolled his eyes. When he reached Castiel's door he banged his fist on it so hard, he knew he was going to have a bruise.

"CAS, THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" He heard the rummaging inside the room and laughed when the door was wrenched open. Castiel's hair was sticking out in all directions and he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. He took one look at Gabriel's grinning face and attempted to close it again. "No you don't!" Gabriel snapped and wrapped his arm around the door. "We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Castiel snapped back.

"Cas, please listen to me! It's about Dean!" Gabriel offered.

"I'm done with him! I'm done with you lot trying to get us together! I'm done with love altogether!" He yelled in response.

"Cas, you don't get it!" Gabriel managed to squeeze in through the gap in the door and Cas backed up, knowing he couldn't keep him out. "Dean is being blackmailed!"

?/?/?/?/?

"Damn, Gabriel was right!" Sam gasped in amazement. Bobby was leaning over his shoulder, while Dean sat next to him.

"How did you even get access to this?" Dean asked.

"Well…I might have hacked in…but the less we talk about that the better." Sam blushed in reply.

"Our lips are sealed." Bobby smiled and patted his shoulder. "So now that we know who he really is, how do we use it?"

"Well, I found this too." Sam minimized the screen for the deedpoll ,showing Crowley's real name. "Apparently, he's a wanted man. There's even a reward for his return." Sam said showing them a photo of a younger looking Crowley and an offer for one hundred thousand pounds to find him.

"What'd he do?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't give any detail." Sam replied. "So Ferguson Crowley is actually Ferguson MacLeod from Canisbay. All I can find out is the man who is looking for him is called Azazel. I'll have to do some digging on him."

"All right, Sam. You keep working." Bobby stood and turned his attention to Dean. "You, boy, come with me." Dean looked at him for a second before standing.

"Bobby, we need to keep working here. We need to take Crowley down before he causes any real damage." _And I need to put things right with Cas_, he thought with worry.

"Sam can keep working. Someone wants to see you." Bobby replied and handed Dean his jacket.

?/?/?

"So Crowley is blackmailing Dean?" Cas asked. Gabriel had finally persuaded him to put on some clothes and come downstairs. They had even managed to get him to eat and Gabriel smiled when he saw the colour returning to his friend's cheeks.

"Yeah, apparently he's an asshole. Finally, something I've been right about!" He cheered.

"So why didn't Dean just tell me?" Cas snapped and stared down at his food.

"Cas, he just panicked. Dean's been through a lot lately. Talking to me, finding out about Crowley, kissing you! There's only so much one person can handle!" Pam interjected. "Plus, if he thought a someone was out taking pictures of him…maybe he thought they would be lurking in the shadows outside. He would have been protecting you as much as himself!"

"Yeah, Sam said the pictures would not be portrayed in good taste." Gabriel added.

Cas stared at them for a few moments and then took out his phone. Sending a quick text, he then tucked it back in his trousers and smiled.

"Guess it's the small town folk to the rescue again, huh?" Everyone in the room laughed when they saw the grin that spread across his face. Everyone except Jesse, who had to endure Balthazar 'accidentally' stepping on his foot when he walked over to hug Castiel. It was an accident! Honest!

?/?/?/?/?

"Bobby, why are we here?" Dean snapped, as they pulled up outside the cemetery.

"I should have brought you here a long time ago, kid." Bobby sighed in response. "You never got the proper chance to say goodbye. Might be part of the reason you're tearing yourself apart. You have to let him go."

Dean sat for a long time, looking out over the graves and preparing himself to get out of the car. When he finally did he raised his hand, signalling to Bobby that he wanted to go alone.

He walked between the graves, his memory leading him to the one he wanted.

_John Winchester_

_1954-2011_

_Loving Husband and Father_

Dean bent towards the stone and brushed away the moss that covered the rest of what was written there. As he read the words he felt tears forming in his eyes. Not of anger or sadness, but finally tears of acceptance.

_He lived for his family._

"And he always did." Dean stood suddenly at the familiar voice behind him. Turning to the woman who he had been avoiding for so long.

"Mum?" It came out in a whisper, but Mary heard it and stepped forward with a smile.

"He wouldn't have wanted to see you like this." She said softly and placed her hand on his cheek. "He would never have blamed you for what happened…and neither have I."

"I've done so many stupid things." He replied, feeling the tears beginning to fall. Mary stepped into his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. Letting his tears fall onto her shoulder.

"Haven't we all? It's part of being human, Dean. No one can judge you for that. You saved a young woman's life. Your father would be proud of you." She said.

"Mum, I'm so sorry." He cried against her. She stroked his back and kissed his cheek.

"Shh, no more tears. We've cried enough for a lifetime between us." She stepped back and wiped the tears from his face.

"I love you, mum." He mumbled.

"I love you too." She smile back before her expression became serious. "Now, what's happening with this damn lawyer?"

"We're working on it." He replied.

"Well, add one extra to your team!" She snapped and wrapped an arm around his waist, as they walked back to the car.

"No way!" He snapped in reply. "Enough people could suffer for what he might do! I'm not letting you get dragged into this."

"Dean! I am your mother!" She bit back. "I'm helping you with this! You wont keep me shut out anymore!" Dean bowed his head slightly, not able to meet her gaze.

"Yes, M'am." He replied and chanced a look at her. He had forgotten how beautiful his mother was when she smiled.

"Good boy."

As they walked back to the car, Dean felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out he flipped it open and read the message with a grin.

_Team 'kick Crowley's ass' reporting for duty. Call me if you need me. _

He looked over at his mother and she winked at him before walking over to talk to Bobby. Dean quickly typed and reply before tucking his phone away.

_I'll always need you. _

**Can I get an awwww. So a little sad in this chapter. Sorry about that! Hope you liked it. Keep reading for the showdown! Azazel coming! Mary on board! Cas and Dean are happy again! Shit is going to hit the fan! Woohoo, you guys got to review! Remember, no review, no update. *back's away from approaching pitch forks*, guys relax! I'll update if you stick a message in that box thingy down there. Yes, there! Just click it! Love ya dolls! X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I am from Northern Ireland and I know very little about Scotland. Therefore if this chapter is a little sketchy on location, it's because I don't want to get areas mixed up. Little bit of a back story on Crowley now. The twist in the tale, if you like. Thanks for all the great reviews. I was a little sceptical about the last chapter. Personally, not one of my favourite to write. So I'm glad you enjoyed it all the same. Hope you like this one even more. Oh! Can we get a victory dance?! I've just broken my record of most chapters in a story. CELEBRATIONS! Thanks Dolls! X**

**Chapter 12 History in Hell**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bobby asked, rubbing his hands together to try and calm his nerves. He, Mary, Sam and Dean were currently in a hotel bar. They wanted their meeting with Crowley to be in a public place. Better to be out in the open after all.

"With all the info Sam got, it should be enough to call his bluff. If not, I can just hit him!" Dean smiled in response. Mary grinned slightly. She and Dean had spent a lot of time together after the visit to the cemetery. Even though Dean was still haunted by what happened, there was one less thing he could worry about. His mother. Because she was right there by his side.

"No need to call on violence. We will handle this like adults." She smiled at him.

"Let's just hope its enough." Sam added, as they looked nervously towards the door. Waiting for Crowley's arrival.

?/?/?/?

**Three Days ago….**

Sam was sat in front of his laptop, trying to get information on Azazel. It was not looking good. All he could find were old news footage and articles showing the man in question being arrested for the murder of his brother. Lucas MacLeod. It appeared that Azazel and Lucas had been business partners. But they had also dabbled in other crime worthy trades. Mostly they used their transport business to bring drugs in and out of Britain. Lucas had done time in prison for it and the business began to crumble. He sold Azazel his shares and retired to a normal life.

According to reports, Azazel was loosing control of the company and decided to claim back his brother's fortune. Lucas was found murdered in his home. Azazel was then arrested on suspicion of murder and Lucas' son Ferguson, inherited the money and then left the vanished without a trace.

Sam clicked on a video link. The video featured a young, blonde haired woman who was protesting Azazel's innocence.

"_My father, may have done a lot of things that were wrong in the eyes of the law! But he is no murderer! My father is an innocent man! The real killer has already disappeared and while my family falls apart, he gets to live a guilt free, wealthy life! Where's the justice in that?"_

The rage and anger in the woman's eyes was enough to put the fear of God in any man. Other links showed a campaign to finding Ferguson, protests for a retrial and other links to Azazel's supporters. For a man who was so corrupt, he had a lot of followers.

Sam looked at the many pictures posted of Crowley. Some of him in his younger years and others that appeared more recent. _No wonder he didn't have a picture on his websites,_ He thought, _they would find him in a week at least. _

Upon more research, Sam discovered that the young woman was called Lillth. Azazel's daughter. She was fighting to get him released on claims that the court was given false evidence.

Now a plan was formulating in Sam's mind. It might be risky, but it could also be the key to getting rid of Crowley for good.

?/?/?/?

Following day….

"You want me to do what now?" Gabriel asked with nothing but shock in his voice.

"_It's just a phone call, Gabriel. You don't have to give your name!"_ Sam argued.

"But why me?" He asked.

"_Because, according to everyone that knows you, you're the best at fooling anyone. You fooled me when you pretended to be a member of staff from the clinic." _

"That was different! It was you! This is a High Security prison! I could go to prison! I don't want to go to prison! I only want to be your bitch!" Gabriel whined in response and growled deep in his throat when he heard Sam laughing on the other end.

"_Please, do this for me?" _He begged in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh no! Don't you dare play the puppy voice with me! It wont work!" He huffed.

"_Please, Gabe?"_ Gabriel had the distinct impression that Sam would be on his knees if they were talking in person right now. An impression that made him a little hot under the collar.

"What _exactly_ do I have to do?" He enquired. "This isn't me agreeing, by the way! Just curiosity!"

"_All you have to do is phone the prison and find out how you get a phone call with a prisoner. Let them assume that you're family, or his lawyer or something." _Sam explained.

"That's never going to work!" Gabriel yelled in response. "A high security prison will never allow a phone call like that! At least not without someone else listening in!"

"_Well, what would you suggest then, smart ass?" _Sam bit back.

"The daughter, dick head!" Gabriel hissed. "She's your best lead. She already has access to Azazel! Plus, why do you even need to tell them you know where Crowley is? Why not just call his bluff?"

"_If he smells a rat he'll go viral with those pictures…we need to at least have some kind of contact with his Uncle." _Sam replied.

"The daughter then! Get me in contact with her!"

?/?/?

**Day before all hell breaks loose….**

Sam paced back and forth, feeling like he was going to be sick and pass out from the fear inside him. Was this a good idea? Getting a known criminal involved in their problems! He had to be insane! He should just call Gabriel and tell him not to bother. He could think of something else.

Just as he reached for his phone, it rang.

"Hello?" He said on answering.

"_First of all, Lillth is the anti-Christ!" _Gabriel snapped at him. Sam sighed and fell back against the couch.

"Tell me you at least have something for me?" He asked.

"_I expect and three course meal and your company in exchange for what I got…and you better be naked!" _Gabriel replied.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked.

"_A little Dutch courage, for the nerves…shut up!" _Gabriel answered. "_So here's what I have. Lillth wants Crowley returned to Britain in one piece and will have him dragged kicking and screaming to the police! As much as she wants to kill him, she needs her father released from prison. So you don't have to worry about blood on your hands. Also she's on the next flight over and will meet you wherever you deem appropriate." _Gabriel said.

"She's coming here?" Sam asked.

"_Apparently the old man means a lot to her. Don't know how she's going to convince the police over there to reopen the case…but that's her problem."_

"Agreed." Sam hesitated. "What about the other thing?"

"_Oh yeah, I have a website set up and ready to launch. I'm just glad I'm not there to see Dean's reaction when he sees it." _Gabriel replied. "_But that's on you, my future lover."_

"Ok then. We just need a meeting place. Remember, not a word to Dean about any of this!"

"_My lips are sealed." _

_?/?/?_

**THE SHOWDOWN….**

Crowley stepped into the bar, followed by a small woman. None of the group recognised the her, but she had an air of danger around her. Her hair was long, brown and wavy, her eyes were almost black in colour and she was had a smirk that looked almost menacing.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up my bodyguard." Dean laughed slightly at the sight of the woman and she glared back in response. Dean was sure that Gabriel could fight her. And Gabriel could barely fight his way out of a wet paper bag.

"Can we get on with this, please?" Sam snapped in irritation.

"Yes of course, Moose. Don't want to keep you from your studies and what not!" Crowley replied with a smirk. "If you could just right me that cheque, I'll be on my way."

"No!" Dean snapped. "We're not giving you anything. We're here to make a trade."

"That only works if you have something to trade with. As much as your mother is a beautiful woman, I prefer them a little younger." Mary had to grab Dean by the back of his shirt to stop him launching at the man.

"You dirty piece of scum! I'll rip your fucking head off!" Dean raged and Bobby had to grab him around the waist as Sam stood in front of him.

"We do have something to trade!" Sam snapped at him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Crowley smiled, glancing at Mary who was glaring back at him with a fire in her eyes.

"We wont tell Lillth where to find you, if you hand over all copies of anything you have on Dean." Sam took great pleasure on the way the colour drained from Crowley's face.

"Yo…you're bluffing!" He snapped. Sam pulled out his phone and held it up so only Crowley could see it. The photo showed Lillth standing outside JFK airport, being followed by a few rather large looking men.

"One phone call…she could be here in less than a minute." Sam replied.

Crowley looked on the verge of collapsing, as he dug through his briefcase. He pulled out a folder and a few memory cards. Handing them over to Sam, he glared.

"I'll ruin you!" He snapped, staring straight into Sam's eyes. "I'll find a way."

"You do that." Sam whispered back, towering over him. "Until that time, call off whoever is following us. If I even get a whiff that someone is looking into our lives, I'll bring Lillth straight to your door."

Crowley stepped back and glared at Dean, who was still being held back by Bobby.

"Good luck to you! You didn't have much of a career to start with. You and that fag can live happily ever-" It's one of those rare moments when Dean wished he carried a camera. He had struggle against Bobby to ring Crowley's neck. But he never got the chance. Mary had launched forward and head butted the posh twat right on the nose. Two of his teeth hit the floor and his face was drenched in blood within seconds.

Mary stumbled back slightly, gripping her head. Sam caught her by the shoulders and held her upright, as she squared up the man.

"You think Lillth is dangerous? I see you anywhere near my family again, I will slaughter you! That was a warning! Now, get the hell away from my boys!" She snapped.

With the assistance of his companion, Crowley fled. Mary clutched the bump that was slowly forming on her head.

"Mum, who knew you were so badass." Dean grinned at her.

"I learnt that from your father." She smiled in response. "I'd do anything to protect my boys."

They smiled at her in response. Bobby helped her over to the bar and requested a bag of ice to place on her head. Dean looked around and gave an apologetic smile to the other customers. Thankfully it was only four people and they appeared to be too wasted to even know what had happened.

"What do we do about Lillth?" He asked Sam.

"I've got that covered." He replied. Pulling out his phone, he dialled the contact details that Lillth had given him. "Hey." He said when she picked up. "He's a no show…no…I don't think he'll be here, no he's not at his home either….yeah, the second he turns up I'll call you." He chatted to her for a few more moments before hanging up. "For a psycho's spawn…she's actually nice."

"Don't get any ideas." Dean said and pointed at him accusingly.

"Please, one nut job is enough for me thanks." He was talking about Gabriel, of course. But no one needed to go into detail about that conversation…especially in front of his mother.

?/?/?/?/?

Dean was sat in his apartment once again, holding a bottle of water and staring into the flames of his fire. Sam sat watching him for a long time, not really sure what to say.

"I'm fine." Dean said suddenly, turning away from the fire.

"No, you're not." Sam replied and Dean sighed in annoyance. "Dean, you need to get proper help. You need to talk to someone."

"I don't want no shrink poking at my past, thanks!" He snapped back.

"Can you at least try? For me?" He asked. There goes the damn puppy eyes again. "Or for Cas?" He noticed the way Dean blushed at the mention of his name. "You really like him don't you?"

"At first I blamed you." Sam raised his eyebrows at that. "All those gay bars you dragged me around. But the more time I spend with the guy, the more I like him. I can't help it. He gets under my skin."

"And he knows your past." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, none too gentle about it too. He and Pamela seem to be getting pretty close too." Dean turned to him accusingly. "So do you and Gabriel."

"That…that was…business." Sam stuttered in response.

"Yeah, whatever. Anything more _business_ you plan on doing, don't do it on my bed." Dean grinned at him.

"Bite me." Sam retorted.

"I'll leave that to Gabriel."

"So, are you going to call him?" He asked.

"I don't know what to say. Every time things start to work out, I screw up." Dean replied.

"That's why you need to go to counselling." Sam looked at the ground and began fidgeting a little. It didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I may have done something…you're not going to like." Sam answered.

"Sam, I've had enough stress for a lifetime…out with it!" Dean hissed in response.

"Well, Gabriel and I were worried that Crowley would still use those pictures so, if he had kept any copies, so…Gabriel may have leaked them onto the net….and may have implied that you and Cas were partners…it was all very delicately handled I swear!" Sam got off the couch and began backing towards the door as Dean advanced on him. "Dean, it was just a rumour mill! You'll get asked a few questions and you can just deny it if you want! But this way, Crowley has nothing on you!"

"WHAT?"

**Ok this chapter was fun to write. But guess what? It still isn't over! You guys really think that Crowley should get away? No! Good, me neither. But he still has to attempt to get his revenge! What will he do? Let's have another guessing game. You guess! You review! And I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for reading. Love ya dolls! X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's to the weekend. WOOHOO! I've got the weekend off, I've got you lovely people sending me all sort of nice reviews and….MY TICKETS FOR ASYLUM 12 ARRIVED! Ok, very sorry about that, but this Demon has spent the best part of four hours on a sugar kick, running in circles with excitement. Problem! How the hell am I supposed to look Misha Collins in the eye…knowing about what I've just written in this chapter? I may be a demon but I still know how to blush with embarrassment! In honour of my happiness, this chapter can be considered sweet... sort of! Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you liked the chapter. Love ya dolls! X**

Chapter 13 Second, first date and Sweet Revenge

**3 months later…**

"So, Dean, how do you feel since our last session?" Dean stared at the psychiatrist for a long time before answering. Not because he couldn't answer but because, like every time he saw this man, he wondered how the hell someone so nervous could tell people how to better their live. The guy was half his height and had practically coward in their first meeting. But, surprisingly, he liked Chuck. He had a strange way of making Dean feel comfortable without even realising it.

"I've been feeling better." He finally replied. "The nightmares are getting further apart. I only had one in the last week, which is a hell of a lot of progress for me."

"That's good," Chuck replied. "What about the other areas of your life?" Dean knew what he was getting at. One of the main things they had discussed was Dean's non existent relationship with Castiel. For a while they had just decided to remain friends. But Dean found that nearly impossible and had continued to make out with the guy on every occasion that he could. Cas was more than happy to commit to that. But Dean was worried that he was dragging him along. He wanted a solid relationship with him. But whenever it came to anything more than kissing he clammed up.

"Nothing's changed there." He replied with a sigh. "I've tried! I know I either have to fully commit or let him go. But both options terrify me."

"Why does the thought of a relationship with a man scare you so much? Your brother is gay and people have never judged him." Chuck offered.

"Sam did suffer a lot when he first came out. Our family was very accepting. Both our parents said they had a suspicion anyway. But Sam lost a lot of friends in the process…he was alienated for a long time before he got the confidence to start going out and meeting people. Like in bars and stuff." Dean explained.

"Are you worried about how it might affect your image in the public? You do have a lot more to lose than Sam did." Chuck replied.

"No, it's not like that!" Dean argued. "Sam did have a lot to lose. But with me…the idea of messing up and hurting Cas is…I don't think I could cope with hurting him again! He's already suffered too much because of me. As far as the public are concerned…they just think that I was a player who was trying to cover up the fact that I was gay. Now that they've seen me with Cas, they think my image has improved."

"So, what is it that you're finding so difficult? All relationships have a similar problem. You wont know it will work unless you try." Chuck looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is…sex an issue?" Dean felt colour rush to his cheeks at these words. This was an area he was not comfortable discussing.

"I…um…no!" He snapped in response. "We haven't even really dated. I don't think sex would be on the card yet…right?"

"In Castiel's eyes you've more likely been dating for almost three months. He might think otherwise." Chuck answered.

"He doesn't! He would have said something!" Dean snapped.

"He might feel like he doesn't have to." Chuck replied. "He might just feel like you are waiting for the right time. It's something you need to discuss with him." He sat looking thoughtful again. "Do you truly want a relationship with Castiel?"

"Yes." Dean answered without a moments hesitation.

"Then may I offer a proposal?" Dean nodded in reply. "Go on a proper date with him. Get to know each other in a normal way. Take out all the frustration and anxiety and make like it's the first time you've met. Offer Castiel a clean slate. Doing things right this time." Dean looked at Chuck like he could leap across the table and kiss him.

"That's…a great idea!" Dean replied.

"I'm glad, because our time is up for today. I'll see you again, same time next week?" Dean nodded and shook his hand. He really did like Chuck.

?/?/?/?/?

He found Castiel sitting on the hood of the Impala. He had a book sitting on his lap and a sandwich balancing in his other hand. Dean smiled, as he watched the man try to juggle the book and sandwich and stop his glasses from sliding down his nose.

"You're lucky you're cute. I wouldn't let just _anyone_ sit on my car." He teased and Cas jumped slightly on hearing his voice.

"You're early today." He replied, gently getting off the car. He knew the consequences if he scratched or damaged it. Dean very rarely brought his car out. But his confidence in driving was improving with Chuck's help.

"No, you just got caught up in your nerdy reading that you lost track of time…again." Dean teased and gently removed his glasses.

"It's not nerdy!" Castiel argued and huffed slightly. "It's Jane Austin!" Dean bit the inside of his mouth so he didn't laugh. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's back and pulled the man to him. Castiel gasped slightly but allowed himself to be pulled in. When Dean's lips brushed over his he moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. "What gotten into you?" He asked pulling back slightly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked stealing another quick kiss.

"You're not normally one for public displays of affection." On those words, a camera flashed in front of their faces. Castiel quickly put his hand up over his eyes, momentarily blinded by the flash, while Dean groaned and glared at the photographer.

"So, do I hear wedding bells in the near future?" The camera man teased and stepped closer for another shot.

"No! You hear the sounds of a busted camera and broken bones!" Dean snapped back. He calmed slightly when Castiel placed a hand on his arm. Sighing a little he released the brunette and made his way round to the driver's door. "Come on, lets go!"

Castiel sighed a little too. He wanted to kick the camera man's ass for interrupting them. Dean had never been very open about whatever they were doing. He usually kissed him when they were in private. Hell, he hadn't even kissed him in front of their friends. That was the first time he had been so open. Damn all camera men to hell!

"You all right?" He asked when he climbed into the passenger seat.

"No, I'm pissed!" Dean hissed back and started the car, making a point of swerving it in the camera man's direction. He felt a small sense of joy when the guy yelped and dived out of the way.

"How was your session today?" Cas asked, trying to change the subject.

"We made some more progress." Dean chanced a look at him, thankful that Cas was staring out the window. "Talk about you mostly." Cas whipped his head round and stared at Dean, who now had his attention back on the road.

"Me? Why?" He asked a little nervously.

"I told Chuck…that…I wanted a proper relationship with you…he suggested some things that might help." He heard Castiel's breathing pick up slightly.

"Like what?" Cas asked, not missing the way Dean grinned a little.

"Well, I liked the idea of us starting with a clean slate. Going on a first date…like we've just met each other." Cas nodded slightly and smiled.

"Couldn't be any worse than our last 'first date'." Dean grinned in response at his words. "But if you want to start fresh, then you can't just grab me and kiss me like you did back there."

"I didn't hear you complaining!" Dean retorted.

"I didn't hear the plan!" Castiel smirked. "If you want to start again…no kissing on the first date! I'm not that kind of girl." Dean laughed and reached over to grasp his hand.

"Is this allowed?" He asked and brought Cas' hand up to his mouth, gently running his lips over his knuckles.

"Y-yes." Cas stumbled over his words and tried not to moan. He was damn horny! Every time he looked at Dean he felt his cock spring to attention. But he knew he couldn't rush this. The last thing he wanted was to push Dean away again.

?/?/?/?/

"A first date?!" Balthazar snapped. "I think you jumped that hurtle a long time ago!"

"If it gets him to be more open about their relationship…I think it's a great idea!" Pam interjected.

"I like the idea too! Start fresh! All that shit that went down with Crowley. Heaven knows you guys could do with a good time!" Gabriel added.

"Am I the only one that thinks this is madness?" Balthazar yelled.

"YES!" The three of them snapped in reply.

"Pam, how are you holding up?" Castiel asked. Pam was on loud speaker on Balthazar's phone. She had to return home after Jesse threatened to leave her. In the end, he went anyway. She was currently trying to get used to living on her own.

"Not too bad. I got myself a guide dog." She replied. "Named him Buffy."

"You named a male dog Buffy?" Gabriel laughed. "How emasculating!"

"He jumped from my couch and caught hold of the postman's arm through an open window! He is a kick ass dog! Very protective." She laughed in reply. "Took me a few minutes to get a hold off the poor guy…thought the damn mutt was at the front door." They all laughed in response.

"So, where is Dean-o taking you anyway?" Gabriel asked.

"He didn't say. He just said not to dress up too much." Castiel replied.

"Oh, so he wont even wine and dine you? That's great! You'll probably go for a walk in a deserted forest!" Balthazar raged.

"What gotten into you lately?" Gabriel snapped at him.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" He snapped back and stood up leaving the room.

"I think he might be suffering from a case of broken heart." Castiel offered.

"Who broke his heart?!" Pam snapped from the phone. "I'll kick their ass! I'll set Buffy on them!"

"I don't think dogs would be trained to attack their owners, Pam." Castiel smiled in reply.

"What…Oh? _Oh!_" She went silent for a few moments. "Well shit!"

?/?/?/?

Dean sat in his car for a long time, staring at Castiel's front door. He had told Cas to be ready at seven sharp! It was now almost seven and he had been sitting in his car for almost half an hour. Why didn't he just go up to the door? _Move, Dean, for fuck sake!_ He scolded himself and finally prised his door open.

Walking up the path, he felt his hands starting to sweat and his body shaking a little. This was Cas! The guy had been straddling his lap three days ago! But mention the word 'date' and Dean Winchester felt like a sixteen year old virgin who was going to have a panic attack. He reached up and gently knocked the door. No going back now.

"Oh, its you!" Balthazar snapped when he opened the door. "Cas! Blue balls is here!" He called over his shoulder. With one final glare at Dean, he walked back into the house.

Castiel stumbled down the stairs and Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. Cas was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans (that cupped his ass perfectly) and a black dress jacket. It was almost identical to the outfit he had worn on their previous 'first date'. The only difference was he was wearing black converse instead of the fancy ass shoes he'd had on last time.

Dean had opted to go more casual than usual. He was wearing his usual leather jacket, worn out jeans, AC/DC shirt and scruffy looking boots. But it took every ounce of Castiel's will power to not jump him then and there. Damn he looked hot.

"Ready to go? Before Balthazar castrates me!" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Was all Cas said in reply.

"YOU HAVE HIM BACK A RESPECTABLE TIME!" Gabriel called from the kitchen, earning a smile from the two men.

As they walked down the path to the car Cas tried not to show his happiness when Dean clutched his hand. He knew how much the guy hated 'chick flick' moments and didn't want to give him an excuse to let go.

"So what are we doing tonight?" He asks.

"That would spoil the surprise." Dean replies with a wink.

?/?/?/?

Castiel blinked in surprise as they pulled upside a theatre. It wasn't as glamorous looking at Broadway, but it was still kind of amazing looking. He turned away from the view and looked at Dean.

"But you hate the theatre!" Was his best argument.

"Last time we did this, I was drunk, angry and suffering. Plus I ruined the experience for you! I thought we could try it again. I promise I wont fall asleep this time." He said raising his hands over his heart. "On my life."

"You better not." Cas teased in reply. "Or I might get distracted from the show, trying to find ways of waking you up." Dean groaned slightly and reached out for him. But Cas was quick to get out of the car.

"That's not playing fair!" He yelled after him.

It turned out that Dean couldn't find another place that was showing Wicked. But Cas was happy about that. It just added to the fresh start. Dean had found the next best thing…Phantom Of The Opera! Cas had loved the movie and always wanted to see the show live.

"I mean come on! How could you say no to Gerard Butler?" He argued his defence.

"Quite easily." Dean replied and Cas stared at him with mock annoyance. "He's not you."

"You're turning into a big sap, you do realise this?" Cas laughed and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone…especially Sam!"

When the lights went down, Cas tore his attention away from Dean. He watched as Christine sang her heart out, as the Phantom stalked her in the darkness. When the song 'Music of The Night' began to play, Cas had to force down a lump in his throat. He became a little distracted when Dean began rubbing circles on his hand.

For a small production, the show was amazing. Once again, Cas was the first on his feet to applaud when the curtain went down. Dean remained in his seat but clapped with enthusiasm. Cas knew he had been getting bored but was proud of the fact that he had managed to stay awake.

?/?/?/

When they left the theatre Cas tried his best, and failed, to stifle a yawn. Dean grinned and wrapped one arm around his waist and walked him over to the car.

"I'm sorry. Work has been harder lately. Christmas rush and all. This isn't much of a first date." He apologised and looked down at the ground.

"We didn't fight, didn't insult each other and I managed to stay awake. I'd say we're getting better." Dean smiled in reply.

They got into the car and drove in silence for a while. It was boredom that finally caused Dean to strike up a conversation.

"Cas, tell me something about you that I don't know." He said suddenly, causing Cas to snap out of whatever the latest daydream was that he was having.

"I hate mushrooms." Cas stated and Dean laughed.

"Something a little deeper?" He asked.

"Why?" Cas replied.

"Because if we're going to start dating properly, they I want to get to know you better." Dean smiled back.

"Ok." Cas said sounding a little unsure. "My first real kiss wasn't until I was twenty two."

"You never kissed anyone until you were twenty two? Why?" Dean asked in shock.

"Never found anyone I was attracted to. Work got in the way, then I was studying too much…I didn't really have time for dating on top of everything else."

"Wow, my first kiss was at thirteen." Dean muttered and Cas laughed at that.

"That doest surprise me."

"Hey screw you, I was an adorable kid…plus it was a guy I kissed." Cas was glad he wasn't driving because shock alone would have made him crash.

"WHAT?" He replied in disbelief.

"A kid called Benny. We had been friends for years. Benny was three years old than me. He told me he was gay and I told him I didn't know what that meant. So he kissed me." Dean explained.

"Did you like it?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. I ran away and never spoke to him after that." Dean replied with a sigh.

"Regretting it?" Cas asked.

"Well, no. If I was still dating Benny now, then I wouldn't be with you." Dean smiled at him as they pulled up outside Cas' house. "What were you studying?"

"Art. I dabbled in other things, but art was always my thing." Cas replied.

"I didn't know you were an artist." Dean replied. He had never seen any clues around Cas' home that indicated this.

"I guess you learnt something about me then." Cas answered and Dean smiled in reply.

"So, do I get a goodnight kiss?" Dean asked and smirked at him.

Cas unbuckled his seatbelt and moved over to Dean's side of the car. He placed his hand on his face and turned him away so he could kiss his cheek. But Dean had other ideas. Just before Cas' lips reached his skin, he grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, crushing their mouths together.

Cas moaned when Dean slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Dean quickly undid his own seatbelt and began pushing Cas down onto his back against the seats. He loved the soft moans the man below him made, as their bodies moulded together against the cushion.

"Dean!" Cas snapped when Dean moved his lips to his neck. "Stop!" Dean groaned in annoyance and sat up slightly. But he wouldn't let Cas move to far away. "Don't look so pissed off! This was your idea." He argued when he saw Dean's face.

"I know. It's hard to keep my hands to myself now." Dean replied.

"You found it very easy before." Cas pointed out.

"Before, I was never sure of what I was doing. Now I know I want you." Dean replied and moved down to kiss him again. Cas let the kiss continue for a few seconds before pushing him away again.

"Well, you left me waiting for a long time. I guess its time a return the favour. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. Dating first! Then sex." He replied and Dean practically whined in annoyance.

"Fine!" He snapped and quickly sat up. "You better get out of the car then. You sit there looking like that for much longer and I can't be held responsible for my actions." Cas laughed and lent forward, kissing his cheek again, before climbing out of the car.

He waved as Dean drove away and then turned to his house. All the lights were out. That either meant that his friends had finally gone home, or they had fallen asleep. But opening the front door he heard a strange shuffling noise. Something wasn't right.

Squinting through the darkness he could see two shadowy shapes crawling around on the floor. Reaching over and turning on the light he almost screamed at what he saw.

Balthazar and Gabriel were lying face down on the floor, bound and gagged and staring at him with fear. Gabriel began wriggling frantically and mumbling something at him through the gag.

"What the hell?!" Cas finally snapped and moved forward to help his friends. Gabriel was still choking out words from behind the gag, while Balthazar had begun throwing his body around, trying to get untied. "Was it a robbery?"

Cas finally pulled Gabriel's gag free. Just in time to hear the words, "BEHIND YOU!", leave his mouth. Cas didn't even have a chance to fully turn around when he was struck on the back of the head. Everything went black and he collapsed on the floor next to Gabriel.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK FUCK!" He screamed. Three men and a woman stepped out of the shadows. The two men scooped Castiel up and carried him outside, while the woman bent down and placed the gag back into Gabriel's mouth.

One man stood in the doorway, smirking at the scene. He stared down at Gabriel and gave him a full white toothed smile.

"When you finally get out of that mess you got yourself into…Call Dean…tell him I have a new trade for him." Gabriel and Balthazar were screaming at the top of their lungs, as Crowley and his companions walked out of the house. Taking Castiel to God knows where.

***DUCKS* Stop throwing shit at me! Ok so the chapter was fluffy….rrrrright up until that point. Don't hate me! Review me! Want to know if Cas will live? Review me! Want to know if Dean will save the day? Review me! Want to see those two finally get into bed together? REVIEW ME! HAHAHAHA. Hey look, this chapter was a little longer. You should appreciate that! Love ya dolls! X**


	14. Chapter 14

**So you guys are pissed at me? I get that. If I were you and you were me, I'd be throwing things around like a tantrum child. Good for you for keeping it so together. **

**Formal notes-**

**Annie: Come on now. You didn't possibly think that my cliff-hangers had come to an end just because the two of them are happy. P.S more Gabriel and Sam goodness in this chapter. And no, they are still not a couple**

**Destial4everbitch: I can see me getting arrested because of you. Fellow reviewers, if I end up in prison…this is who you blame. Hahaha.**

**TheRedDragoness: We shall corrupt the minds of Northern Ireland folk together. I'm calling it the 'Slash Attack'. Are you with me? **

**Obsession-is-my-life: So violent! Tell me how to control Smaug, so I may borrow him for travelling purposes! If you want to thank anyone for the quick update. This is who you should be thanking. Threatening me and all. I practically peed myself when I read your review. You violent person, you!**

**Thanks to all other reviewers. Appreciating the encouragement you all give me. To think I deleted this story at one point. Madness. Love ya dolls. X**

Chapter 14 I did what I had to

Gabriel paced back and forth through Castiel's home while the police took statements from Balthazar. It had taken the two of them almost an hour to get untied. They had ended up back to back on the floor, twisting and turning the ropes until they finally came undone. While Balthazar gave a description of Crowley and his followers, Gabriel was trying to reach Dean. When he didn't answer, he tried the next best person.

"_Hello?"_ Came a tired voice.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gabriel raged back at him.

"_Gabriel, I've just come out of a really long and boring meeting…I don't have time-"_

"Will you shut up!" Gabriel snapped back at him. "Where the hell is Dean? And why isn't he answering his phone?"

"_Dean? What do you need him for?" _Sam asked.

"Maybe because I have just spent the last hour trying to get myself untied while Crowley abducted Castiel!" Gabriel screamed back at him.

"_WAIT! What? Say that again!" _Sam was very much alert now and in a state of panic.

"He said something about having a new trade for Dean. He and his 'friends' tied up Balthazar and I and then knocked Castiel out. They left us locked in there, bound and gagged…and we have no clue where they've taken him or if they…if they…" Gabriel couldn't finish his sentence because he was on the verge of breaking down. The idea that Castiel might be hurt was too terrifying to consider.

"_Have you contacted the police?"_ Sam asked. Gabriel could tell by his breathlessness that Sam was now running. Hopefully to go and alert Dean of what was happening.

"No! I just shone a bat symbol in the sky and prayed that some trusty superhero would see it!" He snapped back sarcastically. "Of course I contacted the police! They're taking statements right now…not really doing much to actually find Cas." He didn't miss the way one of the officers glared at him. He fought down the urge to bitch slap the guy.

Sam jumped in his car and began speeding down the streets of New York. Not an easy thing to do in rush hour.

"_Gabriel, I need to call Dean. I'll phone you straight back. I promise." _

"You better." Gabriel sniffed slightly and listened as the line went dead.

?/?/?/?/?/?

"I'll kill him!" Dean said throwing any object he could get his hands on around the apartment. "If he touches one hair on Cas' head, I swear to God, he's a dead man!"

"Dean, calm down. The police will find him." His mother said, trying to sooth her son's anger.

"No they wont!" He snapped back, forgetting who he was talking to. "Crowley will make sure of that. If he's outrun the law before, he'll do it again!"

"Dean! They'll find him. The police are on their way over here now. They said they want to take statements from us. Any information you might have on where Crowley would go, we need it…and I called Lillth." Dean, Mary and Bobby stared at him in shock. "I made a promise! He broke that, so now I'm going to hand him over."

"We should have done that the first time round!" Dean snapped and turned away from them. He didn't want them to see how scared he was. If Crowley hurt Cas, Dean was willing to face the death penalty to get his revenge. He would torture the man in any way possible and make sure he suffered for it.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and looked at the unknown number on the caller ID.

"Hello!" He snapped harshly.

"_D-Dean…"_ Dean felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Cas?" He watched as everyone else in the room perked up at the name. Dean put the phone on loud speaker so they could listen in. Sam quickly reached over and set the phone to record.

"_D-Dean, what-whatever he asks you to do…do-don't do it." _Cas mumbled. He sounded exhausted and in pain. Dean felt is breathing getting sharper as every word came out of his partners voice. _"Warelouse_,"his voice broke slightly and he began to cough._ "We're lousy at this relationship thing."_ They heard some shuffling and then another familiar voice was on the line.

"_Now that I have your attention…and you know the pretty one is still alive!"_ They all flinched when Crowley spoke. "_I want my money!"_

"Crowley, I swear if you've hurt him-"

"_You'll yell at me some more?! Don't try to threaten me, Dean! I have the upper hand here!" _Crowley interrupted. _"Now, if you want your precious boyfriend back in one piece, you will do exactly what I say!" _

"Tell us what you want!" Sam butted in before Dean could say anything else.

"_First I want my money!"_ Crowley stated and Dean rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to throw the phone against the wall. _"I want you to find some way to get Lillth off my trail. I want to disappear! Meet these demands and Castiel lives…"_ With that he hung up and Dean lifted the phone in the air, ready to throw it against the nearest wall. Sam managed to grab hold of his arm in time.

"You want to hear from him again, we need that in one piece!" He snapped and took the phone from Dean's grasp.

"I want him dead!" Dean hissed. "He's still had people following us, hasn't he?!"

"You don't know that!" Mary added. "With more pictures coming out everyday of you and Cas together. He would have known how important he was to you." Dean blushed slightly through his anger. He hadn't really had 'the talk' with his mother about his feelings for Cas. He had wanted to make sure things worked out first.

"I…just…Cas and I…" Mary placed a soothing hand on his cheek.

"Dean, I may be your mother, but I'm not blind. I don't need a magazine or newspaper to tell me that my son is happy again. If Castiel is the reason for that, then I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around him. He brought my son back to me." Dean smiled at her. But the smile quickly turned to a contorted twist of anger.

"How do we find him?" Dean snapped.

"The police will need all information we have on Crowley. They'll be here soon. Anything, no matter how small, that we know about him. We need it out now!" Sam snapped.

?/?/?/?/?/

"I got here as fast as I could!" Pam said, as Balthazar and Gabriel opened the door to her. A mad Golden Retriever bounded through the door in front of her and quickly got to introduce himself. He jumped and pawed at Gabriel, knowing full well the man had food hidden somewhere on his person. "He's useless when he get over excited!" Balthazar took her bags and helped her through the door. "Have you heard anything?"

"Sam just called. Crowley phoned to make demands. They said Cas sounded like he was a little banged up, but that he was ok." Gabriel replied and began sucking on a lollipop. He didn't really want it. It was just something to do with his hands and mouth. Anything to stop him from crying.

"How's Dean holding up?" She asked when she reached the couch.

"Sam said he's in bits. Keeps trashing things in a wild temper." Balthazar replied, taking the seat next to her.

"What about you two? Are you ok?" Balthazar stayed quiet while Gabriel turned away. Pam couldn't see him, but he couldn't look over at her without the embarrassment of his tears falling. Buffy trotted over and began licking his hand. "He likes you. He can sense when people are upset." Pam twisted so she was facing where Gabriel was and beckoned him over. "Come here."

He walked over and sat next to her. Soon he was wrapped in her arms and crying softly. She reached over and grasped Balthazar's hand. When he looked over he was surprised to see Pam's tears flowing down her face. He gently reached over and wiped them away.

"He's going to be ok." She said through sobs. "He'll be ok."

?/?/?/?/

Dean had finally managed to fall asleep. He had fought it for hours and it was now five in the morning. The last thing he saw, before sleep won the war, was Sam curled up on the couch with the phone stuck to his ear. If it rang, Sam would definitely wake up.

He had argued with all of them. He wanted to go out and look for Cas himself. The argument had gotten so heated that the police had placed an officer at the door to stop Dean from leaving if he tried. They had explained that if Crowley was as dangerous as they said he was, then the police would not risk him taking a second hostage.

So Dean had paced, thrown more stuff around, sulked, glared and eventually, against his will, fallen asleep.

_He was back on that road again. The same scenery, the same car and the same sickening feeling in his gut as he watched Pamela's car crash into his. Wait, watched? He wasn't in the car this time! He was on the bank, watching it all happen. _

_He could hear Pamela's screams and watched as the car caught fire. Against his better judgement he climbed down the bank and ran to the driver's side of her car. He always saved Pamela, why change what he already knew would happen? _

_But as he grabbed her arms, he chanced a look into the other cars. Through the smoke and flames he could see the driver. But it wasn't his father. _

"_Cas? CAS!" He screamed. Someone grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the car. The flames licked higher around the motor, as Dean struggled against the person holding him. _

"_Now, now, Dean!" He froze and turned to see it was Crowley holding him. "Let's just watch the last piece of your happiness burn away!" _

_Dean screamed as the car exploded. He struggled and cried against Crowley, but all the man did was hold tighter and laugh in his ear._

"_Dean, Dean…" The voice was so menacing…but as he listened, it began to change. "Dean, Dean…_DEAN!" He sat bolt upright on the chair and stared wildly into Sam's eyes.

"You ok?" Sam asked looking at Dean's face. The older Winchester was covered in sweat and panting hard.

"Y-yeah. What is it? Did he call again?" Dean asked and stood abruptly.

"No, but I may have something else. I think I might know how to find Cas."

?/?/?/?/?

"So, Castiel, you're the one who finally destroyed me." Crowley stated, as he took a seat opposite him. Castiel was currently tied to a chair and his head was flopped in front of his body. He was too exhausted and sore to argue anymore. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Cas lifted his head slightly, revealing a bruised cheek and blood running from his forehead, from where he had been struck. He sighed and let his head fall forward again. It had gotten to the point were silence seemed better than talking. His throat was too dry and sore from screaming. He wasn't sure if he could talk, even if he wanted to.

"Come on, kid!" Crowley snapped and stood. He walked over so his mouth was right next to Cas' ear. "I want to hear what its like to be the only man _big_ enough to_ penetrate_ Dean's wall of solitude. How did you finally get him to talk about what I had managed to keep in the dark for so long?"

Cas just turned his head and closed his eyes. If Crowley would just leave him be, he might even be able to sleep. But when Crowley wasn't there, the violent young woman came in and used Cas' body as a punch bag. He was already sure his ribs were broken and he felt a strong urge to vomit every time he moved. He was going to die here. He was sure of that.

?/?/?/?/?/?

"I've got 'er!" Bobby shouted causing the three people in the room to jump and rush over. "Found the little bitch!" He snapped. A photograph of a young woman with long brown hair and a harsh smirk glared back at them from the computer screen. "Meg Masters. Arrested in Ohio two years ago. Violent and dangerous. Sounds about right." Bobby stated. The picture had been dug out of the police database and online files. Something Bobby would have to answer to later.

"So, why do we need her?" Dean asked, as Sam opened his own laptop.

"We don't need _her,_ we just needed her name." He then began doing a search. "Listen to this again." He slid the phone over and Dean hit play.

"_D-Dean, what-whatever he asks you to do…do-don't do it. Warelouse_…_We're lousy at this relationship thing." _Dean turned it off at that point. He didn't want to hear Crowley's voice again.

"What am I listening for?" He snapped.

"Cas wasn't making conversation…he was trying to tell us, in his own way, where he was!" Sam stated. On seeing Dean confusion, he explained. " 'Ware Louse'…he's actually saying 'Warehouse'."

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked, though his confidence in his brother had just doubled.

"I'm not." Dean's confidence quickly deflated. "But it is interesting that there are three properties in 'Meg Masters' name…and one of them is a Warehouse. I guess Crowley didn't want to be traced so easily. That's why he never told us who she was!"

"Ok, call the cops!" Dean yelled and Bobby quickly grabbed the phone.

"No!" Sam yelled, stopping them.

"Sam, Cas' life is at stake here." Bobby argued.

"I know. That's why we make sure Crowley is gone for good. Call Lillth!"

?/?/?/?/?

Cas was now more than ready to die. If it just meant the pain would stop. Meg seemed to take great pleasure in beating every ounce of life out of him. His body was wracked with pain and he was starting to struggle with thing as simple as breathing.

"What did I miss?" Crowley asked, as he ventured back into the room.

"He still isn't talking!" Meg snapped in response.

"Guess you'll have to try again later. Let him cool off and then inflict as much pain as you like." Crowley smiled and stroked the top of her head. "Leave me with him for a while."

When Meg left the room Crowley took a seat, once again, opposite the injured man.

"I can call her off at any point, you know." Crowley told him. "If you just agree to speak again when I call Dean. He needs to hear your voice. Without proof of you being alive…he might back out of our arrangement." Cas lifted his head, just for long enough to give him an expression that clearly said 'fuck you'. He then let his head drop down again. "I would hate to see you suffer anymore then-" BANG!

Crowley jumped to his feet at the sound of gunfire. He made to move towards the door, but thought better of it. He moved his body behind Castiel and held a gun to his head.

"MEG?" He called out. But she didn't reply. "MEG!"

"Meg's not here at the moment… if you would like to leave a message…I can find some way to pass it on to hell." Crowley paled at the sound of that voice.

"Lillth?" He asked nervously.

"I came here on a promise, Crowley. I promised my father I would bring you back and make you confess to what you did. But my father is now dead. Killed in his own cell, where you left him to rot. All bets are off. I wont be satisfied until you are _dead_!" Crowley still couldn't see her…but he knew she wouldn't have come alone. "Let him go! Maybe we can talk about this."

Crowley pulled Castiel closer to him. The man was now barely conscious of what was going on, as Crowley held his head up and placed the gun against his temple.

"Come any closer and I'll blow his head off!" He called out.

"Do it!" Lillth retorted. "He's nothing to me!"

Crowley began to panic. He knew Castiel meant nothing to Lillth and knew she wouldn't care if the man died. He slowly began to back away from him. Wary of his surroundings, watching for any sudden movements in the shadows. He then turned and ran for the exit door on the far side of the room.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" She screamed after him. "SHOOT HIM!"

Crowley's hand had just grasped the handle of the door when he heard another bang. At first there was nothing. Then he felt the struggle to move his limbs, to breath, to feel anything. He slumped forward through the doorway. The rise of the sun was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

?/?/?/?/?

"Make way, people! Lover boy coming through!" Gabriel yelled, as he helped Dean and Sam through the crowds of news reporters. It had only been a few hours since the police had been notified about Castiel's whereabouts. The caller had been anonymous and the police had been shocked to find the man unconscious and partially bandaged up.

The hospital staff had informed Dean that he couldn't see Cas until he had been cleaned up. It was enough time for the story to be leaked to the press. But Dean didn't care if the papers knew about Cas, Crowley or all the blackmailing. Right now, all he cared about was seeing the man he cared about.

"Mr Winchester, quite the entourage you have out there." The nurse teased when they finally got through the door.

"Can I see him now?" Dean begged. The nurse took pity on him. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten anything in days.

"Ok. But just you. And be gently with him, he's still very sore." She explained.

"How bad are his injuries?" Sam asked her, as he and Gabriel followed behind.

"Two broken ribs, a fractured cheekbone and a sprained wrist. Nothing that wont heal in time. The emotional scars might take a little longer." She explained with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Dean stepped into the room, leaving Gabriel and Sam in the hallway. Cas heard the door open and turned his head slightly to see who had come in. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Dean?" He said and smiled slightly through the pain. He really felt a strong urge to kiss whoever it was that invented morphine. It really was the best thing on the planet. _Well, _he thought as he looked at Dean, _maybe not the best thing._

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Dean snapped without thinking. But Cas didn't flinch or get upset. He just slid over in the bed and made room for Dean to climb up next to him.

Dean took the hint and gently laid down beside him. He reached down and clasped Cas' hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it gently.

"Some first date, huh?" Cas muttered and the two of them laughed slightly. They would be ok.

?/?/?/?/?

"So?" Gabriel started, as he and Sam stood out in the hallway. "Strange couple of days."

"Yeah." Sam replied, feeling unsure of what to say.

"Why haven't you called?!" Gabriel snapped suddenly, moving to stand in front of the taller man.

"I've been a little busy! Helping to save Cas and all!" Sam gestured to the door for good measure.

"Cas was missing for a day and a half! I haven't heard from you in almost two months! You still owe me a naked dinner!" He huffed and turned his back. Knowing Cas was fine had improved his spirits. But seeing Sam had now just made him horny! Angry, scared and then horny? Things had not been going well the last few days.

"Gabriel, it's not like we were dating." Sam replied and Gabriel whipped round to face him.

"Yeah, you made sure of that. You wouldn't even give us a chance. You never made any kind of effort, it was always me calling, me texting, me threatening…you never-" Gabriel was quickly cut off by Sam's lips crushing against his. It was a quick, almost a 'did that even happen', kiss. But it had and Gabriel felt light headed.

"You really are a confusing son of a bitch!" He snapped when Sam released him.

"Let me explain something to you right now." Sam snapped back at him. "If you screw me around, I'll kill you."

"Why would I do that?" Gabriel asked, looking genuinely shocked.

"Because every relationship has ended with me getting screwed around." Sam replied and glared at him. He believed Gabriel was a menace. But he couldn't beat down the attraction any longer.

"Well, I told you before… 'EVERYTHING LITTLE THING I DO, NEVER SEEMS ENOUGH FOR YOU-" Sam was quick to silence him with his lips again. The last thing he wanted was to be thrown out of the hospital before he got to see Cas for himself.

?/?/?/?

"So." Pam started when Balthazar parked his car outside her house. "Thanks for driving me home."

"No problem." He replied, not looking at her. "Do you need some help getting inside?"

"No, Buffy can help me." The dog perked up in the back seat at the mention of his name. "Tell Cas to call me, ok?" She added and Balthazar promised he would.

She got out of the car and let the dog lead her to the front door. Realising she didn't hear the car pull away, she turned and offered a wave to him. Balthazar sat and watched her, smiling in response. He couldn't help the feelings he got whenever he looked at her. He hadn't slept with any random women since he'd met Pam. That was rare for him. He hated this feeling. That feeling that Cas referred to as unrequited love. He wanted to have her feel the way he did, damn it!

The door was closed. She had gone into get settled and wait for Cas to call. _Screw this!_ Balthazar thought angrily and got out of his car. He marched up to the door and practically bashed it in when he violently knocked. He could hear Pamela shuffling back towards it and waited with what little patience he had left for her to answer. When the door finally opened he snapped.

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through since I met you?!" He yelled at her. "I can't stop thinking about you! I can't get you out of my head! Do you feel anything for me?! Anything at all?!"

She didn't answer. She reached forward to the sound of his voice and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Balthazar quickly took the hint and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Took you long enough!" She hissed as he carried her into the house.

***Takes a bow* look no cliff-hanger. And all my couples are together. Ok so the next chapter is the final one! The finale! The big finish! The Smut! So please review if you want to see our boys get it on. Thank you so much for all the reviews on this story. Sorry to any Crowley fans out there. Hope you don't hate me too much! Love ya Dolls! X**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here it is. The Finale, the end, the last chapter. *sheds tears of blood* hey I'm a demon, I don't do normal tears. Yeah, so thank you all for your support through this story. It really did go further than I thought it would. I really appreciate the encouragement you gave me when I was struggling to keep it going. Even in the chapters that I didn't like writing, you were all still so supportive. *Air hugs* thank you. **

**Personal Note: Annie, you aren't logged in, so I can't send you this message privately. I hope that doesn't annoy you in any way. I just wanted the let you know that my heart and prayers are with you and your family. XXXXX**

**Ok, on to the final chapter….WAIT!**

**Another Personal Note: Yes, I am plugging my other stories. Sad? Maybe. Worth it? I hope so. I have the first chapter of a new story that was just posted before I started writing this one. I really hope you guys give it a go. Its still Destiel and Sabriel…if that in anyway encourages you. It my first adventure story, so I'm a little nervous about it. Would appreciate some feed back from my loyal reviewers. It's titled 'Uncharted: The Treasure Hunters'.**

**Now, on to the final chapter!**

Chapter 15 Happy Endings Come to Us All

Castiel was nervous. No, he was downright terrified. His palms were sweating, his body was trembling and he felt like he couldn't breath properly. Apart from the time spent with Crowley, he could honestly say he had never felt more scared in his life.

"Take deep breaths…it's going to be fine." Dean lent forward to whisper in his ear. "You can do this." He added and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Th-this is about you, anyway. W-why the hell am I so nervous?" Castiel retorted and looked at him with panic in his eyes.

"It's your first time. You're bound to be a little scared." Dean offered and looked out the window.

"Do you ever get tired of seeing that?" Castiel asked, looking over his shoulder at the flashing lights and screaming people.

"I used to hate it." Dean replied. "But with you here, it's far more enjoyable."

Kevin stepped out of the driver's seat and walked over to Dean's door. He had to fight back the reporters a little before he could finally get the door open. Dean was quick to step out. The red carpet was paved out in front of him. On either side of the well placed barriers were screaming fans. Some were holding up signs and cheering his name. Signs that, to Dean surprise, read 'DESTIEL FOREVER' and 'MARRY THAT ANGEL, DEAN!' He grinned and turned to Castiel, who was…still in the car.

Dean bent slightly and smiled in at him. He thought the man had followed him out, but he was still sat there, looking like a terrified child.

"It's nice out here, would you care to join me?" Dean teased and stretched his hand out to Castiel. He took it gently and allowed Dean to pull him out the door. "Check it out, you have fans too." Dean pointed to one particular sign that read 'CASTIEL, YOU SAVED MY HERO. I LOVE YOU.' Castiel grinned and blushed slightly, burying his head in Dean's shoulder, earning an 'awe' from the crowed.

"Dean?" A small woman was calling his name and pressing a microphone towards his face. "How are the wedding plans going? Any date set yet?" Dean grinned at her in response and clutched Castiel's hand, lacing their fingers.

"You'll be the first to know when we set a date." He replied and began weaving through the crowd.

"You should spend some time with the fans." Cas mumbled in his ear, causing Dean to stop and stare at him. "What? I can relate. There were many times I stood where they are now, trying to meet you…and you just walked on past." He teased and Dean placed a hand mockingly over his chest.

"How heartless of me!" He raged and dragged Castiel over to the crowds of adoring fans. Cas was shocked when random people grabbed at his jacket to get their photos taken with him. He had expected to be left in the background while Dean talked with his fans. But the crowd seemed as eager to meet him, as they did Dean. One little girl even handed him a bag of sweets.

"You can't watch a movie with sweets." She grinned up at him, revealing a few gaps were her new teeth had yet to grow into. Cas smiled back and her and kissed her cheek. He felt how cold her face was in the night air and quickly removed his scarf.

"And _you_ can't stand outside in this cold weather without being properly wrapped up and warm." He replied and wrapped the scarf around her neck. He looked up to see Dean watching him, smiling at the sweet gesture he had just made.

When Cas was back at his side, Dean couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. Hundreds of camera began clicking and crowd cheered in approval.

"Mr Winchester, the show is about to start. We really need you inside." Dean nodded and said his goodbyes as he followed the security inside. Still holding tightly to Cas' hand.

?/?/?/?/?

"So, when do you think we'll finally tell the press that we got married already?" Cas asked, as Dean pressed him against their apartment door.

"Soon. I like the little privacy we have left at the minute." Dean growled when he felt Cas' lips on his neck. He tried to concentrate on getting the door open, so he could take proper advantage of his husband, but the more he tried the more teasing Cas became.

It had been two years since the incident with Crowley and in that time the two of them had fought their demons and became stronger as a couple. But right now, Dean was ready to take his lover against the door and not care about who saw them.

"Dean, I'm getting a little impatient here." Cas whispered in his ear and chuckled when Dean tensed against him and growled low in his throat.

"If you don't stop that I'll take you here and now!" Came the angered reply.

Cas gently reached down and took the key from Dean's hand. Still sucking lazily on the man's neck, he slipped the key into the lock with ease and almost fell through the door as it opened. Dean was quick to react and wrapped his arms around him to stop him falling.

"Got ya!" He grinned when he pulled Cas close again.

"You always did." Cas laughed. It was quickly silenced by Dean's lips on his again. They stumbled backwards towards the bedroom, pulling at clothes, sucking, nipping and biting at any skin they could reach. Cas groaned when Dean reached down and squeezed his ass, pulling their bodies close together and feeling the heat of his lover's arousal straining through his trousers. "God, Dean!" Cas cried when he felt the back of his legs hit the bed.

Dean didn't waste any time and pushed him down so he was lying flat on his back and staring up at him with nothing but love and arousal in his eyes.

"Every thing you do, always makes me love you more." Dean said as he began kissing his way up Cas' bare chest. "You make such simply things, seem like the most loving gestures…and you don't even realise you do it."

Cas groaned low in his throat when Dean flicked his tongue over his nipple. He ran his hand over his head, keeping him in place as he thrust his hips upwards. It was a relieving friction but not enough to get him what he wanted.

"Dean, more." He insisted and pulled Dean up for a long deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth and explored every area of it. He loved the way Dean shuddered when he sucked on his tongue, or the way he moaned when Cas tugged on his hair. All the little things that turned Dean on were like music to his ears.

"Fucking tease!" Dean moaned as he finally pulled back for such much needed air.

"You know you love it." Cas chuckled. Dean's face turned serious for a second as he looked down at the man below him.

"I love you." He said suddenly and Cas smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

"Glad to hear it, otherwise we would have had a problem." Dean smothered Cas' laughter with another kiss and reached down to undo his trousers. It wasn't long before the laugh turned into a whimper and Cas was bucking his hips into Dean's hand.

"Dean! No, I want you inside me." Cas fought against his orgasm but Dean wouldn't relent. He bent his head and took Cas in his mouth, not stopping until his cock hit the back of his throat.

Cas was seeing stars as his orgasm was ripped out of him. His body thrusting against his will into Dean's mouth, certain he might have hurt him…but unable to stop himself. When Cas final flopped back against the bed, Dean kissed his way back up his body.

"Relax, love. We've got all night." He whispered in his ear and kissed along his neck.

"You…you've go that meeting in the morning." Cas said breathlessly.

"I cancelled it." Dean replied and Cas stared over at him. "You didn't think I was going to spend time away from you on your birthday, did you?" Cas grinned and pulled him down for another kiss, but Dean was quick to pull away. "Lets get to round two."

?/?/?/?/?

"A promise is a promise!" Gabriel shouted to the kitchen. The kitchen in which Sam was refusing to come out of. It had taken these two another year to finally date properly. Gabriel had gotten fed up with just kissing the gorgeous man he adored and had given him an ultimatum. 'Man up and admit we're together or bugger off so I can cry about you!' So this was their one year anniversary and Gabriel was calling upon the promise that Sam had made him.

"I'm not coming out!" Sam yelled in response. "This is ridiculous, why do I let you do shit like this to me?"

"Because you love me!" Sam 'humphed' in response. "Because I'm adorable!" Still no reply. "Because you find it impossible to not keep a promise!"

"That's probably the one! Are the curtains definitely closed?!" Sam called out in suspicion.

"Of course they are." Gabriel had failed to mention the camera he had hidden behind the bookcase in the corner of the room. Hey, Sam may never agree to this again and damn it, he wanted to relive the moment.

Gabriel's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as Sam came out of the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron and carrying the first plates of a three course meal. His face was burning red. But he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from the way Gabriel was staring at him.

"Loose the apron!" He demanded.

"No!" Sam bit back and blushed even harder.

"I said, quote 'meal and you better be naked!' Take it off!" He ordered and Sam glared at him. He set the plates down on the table and unwillingly removed the apron, much to Gabriel's delight.

"You're enjoying yourself way too much!" He hissed at his overly delighted partner.

"I'm tempted to skip the dinner and go straight to desert." Gabriel replied and licked his lips.

"Gabe?" Sam asked suddenly and looked over in the corner of the room.

"Hm?" Gabriel replied, looking at Sam's ass as he walked away.

"IS THAT A FUCKING CAMERA!?"

?/?/?/?/?

Castiel was wreathing on the bed, moaning and whining at the same time. His face was buried in the pillow and his hands were clutching the headboard as Dean's tongue did all sort of wicked things to his ass.

"Dean, please." He hissed as he felt the tongue slip inside him. He was so turned on he felt like he might cry if he didn't get his release. His cock was, once again, painfully hard and Dean had ordered him not to touch himself. An order that was getting harder to follow by the second.

Dean pushed the first finger inside Cas and removed his tongue so he could sit up and watch his lover's face twist in pleasure.

"Turn your head, Cas. I want to see you." Dean said and Cas turned his head and laid it sideways on the pillow. "Let me hear you." He moaned and thrust back against Dean's hand as he added a second finger. The second one made it easier for Dean to reach Cas' prostate and that was almost enough to send him over the edge.

"Dean, please!" He begged again. Whimpering loudly when Dean removed his fingers.

"Lie on your back! I want to see your beautiful face." Cas blushed slightly and manoeuvred himself so he was now lying looking up at his husband. Dean bent forward and kissed his lips, bringing one of his legs up to wrap it around his hips. "You're amazing, Cas. I love you so much." He whispered before pushing into him.

"Oh God!" Cas cried out and pushed his body downwards onto Dean's cock. He loved the feeling of him being inside him, filling him almost painfully. "Dean, move!" He practically screamed and Dean began to thrust into him. Both men were past the point of being gentle. They both needed to cum so badly.

"Cas, I love you so much!" Dean said over and over again as he thrust as deep as he could, hitting Cas' sweet spot over and over again loving the way the man was so responsive to him.

"Dean, love you!" He mumbled and pulled him down for another kiss. Dean could feel Cas beginning to tense against him. The all too familiar sign that he was close.

"Come for me, Cas." He said and bit down on Cas' collarbone. "Let me see how much you love my cock inside you!"

Cas cried out again as he came all over Dean's stomach. He clung to his husbands body and trembled through the release. Dean continued to pound into him until his own release thrashed through him and he collapsed, exhausted, on top of Cas. They lay like that for, what felt like, hours. Cas was rubbing lazy circles around Dean's back and almost falling asleep in the process.

"Cas?" Dean called quietly, looking over at their bedside clock.

"Yeah?" Cas answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Happy birthday." Cas smiled as his eyes began to drop closed. He had never thought that winning a date with his celebrity crush would lead him into the arms of the man who he now loved. He really did owe a lot to Gabriel and Balthazar for that. And the reminded him of that every time they met up.

Plus it had been almost a year since he had needed a paper bag…that was progress, right?

The End

**HAHAHAHA ok so short ending. Hope you guys liked it anyway. Sorry there was no mention of Balthazar and Pam in this chapter. I felt like their ending had happened in the last chapter and I'm not great with straight smut hahaha. Once again thank you so much for all your support and I love you guys soooooo much. Hugs and Hellhounds. Hopefully hear from you soon in other stories. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
